Masks Not Worn
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Harry fought Quarrell and you-know-who in his first year, then it was back to the Duresley's he went. But this year even stranger things will happen to the boy who lived... full summery instide...
1. He wears a Mask?

Summery: Harry fought Quarrell and you-know-who in his first year, then it was back to the Duresley's he went. But this year even stranger things will happen to the boy who lived, things that would make even the greates witches and wizards flinch in terror and discust. For not only will Harry have to worry about that which torments the wizarding world, but that which pluegs the ninja world as well. New friends and enemies come and old rivals return, will the madness of Voldemort and his followers end? Or will dark alliances be mad and evil win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other books, movies or the like from this story, nor do I own the plot line really, cause some where there is more then likely a story that's simular or several fanfiction or what ever, but please know, I did not intentionally use your plot line, even though I think cross overs are -bleeping- awesome! I'm going to try and keep this plot line as origional as I can so bear with me if you would please.

Warning: This fiction may contain yaoi, yaoi is male on male coupling, I have yet to deside is this fic will have any smut scenes, but there will be warnings if it does, if you do not like yaoi, please do not read, you have been warned.

Warning: This fic may also inclued mild swearing, but swearing is usually pointless unless some one is excited or pissed off so I rarely use it in my stories. (My regular speach on the other hand is a different story. ^^') XD

An other note I like reviews, really I do, and I know I'm a terriable speller and spell check usually only saves me a little bit. XP Also my grammer isn't the best either so if you could bear with me a little that would be great. I know my other story (Kanpeki Shinigami) is bulky and hard to read so this time I'm going to try and do it right the first time. T-T I have yet to fix the other one's problem, sorry, but I'm lazy. Chapter four though will be done right, promise!!!

...... well as right as I can make it anyway........

Also this story isn't going to follow the Harry potter plot line exactly, first off because my memory sucks, second is because I have to make the two siries fit some how. XP It takes place in Harry's Second year and Just before the time skip in Naruto before Naruto leave to train with Jiraiya. Also also, this may seem like it has a lot of 'points of veiw.' But Dumbledore's point of view is just to get you to Naruto's point of view. This will mainly be Naruto and Harry's point of views anyone else's actions won't bee seen unless they are in the same room as one of these two charaters.

Anyway......

On with the story!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And where will you be boy?" Uncle Vernon questioned as if Harry were going to perposly embarass them in front of their guest.

"In my room, pretending not to exist." Harry repeated for the third time in this conversation.

"Exactly." Uncle Vernon said as the door bell rang, he looked at Harry about to tell him to go to his room.

"I know I know, in my room pretending not to exist." Harry repeated and tromped up the stairs. But when he got there a strange creature was bouncing on his matress. The creature stopped saying an apology as is crawled off the bed and bowed low to Harry.

"Greetings sir." The creature said in a high pitched shaky vioce.

"Hello... um, what are you and what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked looking down at the creature.

"I am called Dobby sir, and I am but a lowly house elf, I've come to warn you Harry Potter sir, you must not return to hogwarts."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in Hogwarts Dubmbledore sat at his desk looking at a box with a crystal ball in it and a neatly written letter in Japanese. He picked up the letter gingerly and opened it.

"My old friend, I am sorry to say if you are reading this I have since died and am no longer among the living. I wish to return this gift to you seeing as I no longer have a use for it. The boy I have apointed my replacement isn't old nor strong enough to take over as leader of the village yet, and seeing as how the last wishes of a dieing man seem not to be fofiled by the council, I thought this gift safer with you seeing as I do not know who the next Hokage will be. Hopefully Jiraiya has gotten my letter and will take over or find Tsunade so she can. I pray that Orochimaru or some one else as currupt doesn't take over the position, I fear for our world if it does.

Albus, as you know I am not the worlds greates seer, and thanks to ninja tricks I was able to use the crystal ball to see things happening in the village, but just as I saw my death aproaching, I see yours. With the letters I've recived from you in past years and the one of this 'boy who lived', I feel maybe it's about time you took up my offer, not only this, but maybe exposing a few select ninja to your world may save the life of a man who risked his life to save this village.

Below is a list of what seem to be children, but they should be able to protect your school. Also, please teach them a little of your magic if it is possible, it may save their lives and not only that but aid in them protecting your school.

The one able to sneak into the girls dorms, Sarutobi. "

Dumbledore set the letter down and looked into the crystal ball wiraly. "Maybe it is time I took you up on your offer..." Dumbledore said aloud, he then noticed something odd about the letter then picked it back up.

"Odd." He said looking at the date.

"I wonder why it took nearly three years to get here... maybe it would be wise to visit the new leader my self... and to invite this young man will be diffacult to find." Dumbledore mused again out loud before walking over to his pensive to place the memory of the letter and it's contents into it. He then made his way out of Hogwarts to the nearest apperation point.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the Dursleys Harry lay on his matress looking through the bars on his window, every once in a while Hedwig would screach indignantly at her master and her own captivity. A few minutes later a low rumbling and flashes of light came streaming in through the barded window. Harry jumped to his feet and made his way to the window to see a powder blue car flaying just out side of the window. "Hi ya Harry." Ron said and opened the back door and started tieing rope to the bars on the window.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Harry." He said then the twins said a Happy Birthday in unison.

With one hard jerk from the car the bars sprang loose. The twin driving the car swung it around so Harry could put his things in the trunk and in a rush Uncle Vernon was screaming from just beyond Harry's door. By the time they car was swung back around and Harry was almost safe with in the car Uncle Vernin broke through the door and grabbed onto Harry's leg. "Get back in here boy"

Harry struggled feverently against his Uncles grasp before breaking free sending his Uncle flying into the hedge below. With Hedwigs cage safe on the seat next to him Harry and the three boys were off to the burrow.

"Good she still sleeping." Fred whispered as they all set Harry's things down.

"And who might you be refuring to? You boys have a lot of nerve taking off in the middle of the night! You had me worried sick!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron tried explaining that the Dursleys had put bars on Harry's window and were treating him badly.

"Oh Harry dear, it's good to see you again, how have you been?" She said fawning over him with a fine eye not really giving Harry a chance to say anything.

"You're much too thin. Are you hungry? I'll have breafast finished up in just a moment. As for you three you're going to do the dishes! With out magic!" Ron, Fred and Goerge groaned and set to work washing as Mrs. Weasley finished breakfast up. Harry offered to help with the dishes but Mrs. Weasley refused the offer and sat him in a chair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto heaved another rock out of the garden for their latest client. "Why are we doing D ranked missions?" Suprisingly it was Sakura who whined.

"Be cause dickless wonder screwed up the last mission." Sai said.

"You know it wasn't my fault Sai, he was innocent and we were hired by a twisted psyco. Now shut up about it and get to work." Naruto said almost seeming like Sasuke talking to, well, him self, Naruto. Sai picked up a pile of weeds and placed them onto the burn pile just at the edge of the forest. Sakura plucked another round of weeds and threw them into a pile for Sai to collect just as a poof of smoke apeared and the person in it got hit with the bundle of weeds.

"Ah! Sorry Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura screached apologetickly.

"Don't bother Sakura he did it on purpose, though I don't see the fasination in getting covered in weeds and listening to you shreak like a banshi is so amusing." A vein on Sakura's forehead throbbed violently just before she appeared behind him. With a good wap she hit him over the head hard enough to knock him over... or so she thought but instead the Naruto before her poofed into a clone.

"What the... where's Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion. "And why has he seemed so off today?"

Sia grined one of his normal fake grins. "What are you talking about Sakura-san? Naruto hasn't been here all day." He said gathering up the weeds by Kakashi's feet.

"I wonder where he's been off to?" Kakashi asked mostly to himself considering Saukura was currently strangling Sai demanding why he didn't say anything, but before Sai could even signal that he couldn't breath to speak Naruto walked up with his hands in his pockets and started heaving boulders as if nothing ever happened.

"Naruto.." Kakashi begain but was quickly interupted but Sakura.

"Where have you been you lazy bum!" She shouted and was about to hit Naruto over the head again when he just sighed, lifed the boulder and moved it as if she hadn't said a word. He paused after setting the boulder into place not looking at them.

"Does it matter? I was still working even if it was my clone it takes chakra to maintian doesn't it?" Sakura was about to retaliate when Kakashi beat her to it.

"Naruto why are you acting so strangely? Where have you been?" He said and looked at the back of his student as if it would some how give him his answer.

"The forest not too far from here. I was just wanting to get a little more training in is all. I'm really low on chakra and tired so I'm a little cranky I guess." Naruto turned around smiling.

"But you know what would get some energy back is?! Some RAMEN! I say Kakashi Sensei treats us!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air in agreement.

"Yeah I could really use a break too!" Sai nodded in agreement still grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose but you're limited to three bowls of ramen Naruto." Naruto nodded vigerously and took off with more steam then he really had. When they did arrive at the ramen shop they were shocked to see Naruto had not even finished one bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, are you feeling okay? Are you some one posing as Naruto? Cause if you are you're doing a lousy job of it." Sakura said eye's him wearily.

"No it's me Sakura-chan..." Naruto said standing and turning to walk away, but Kakashi's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. A thick on set of clouds loomed threateningly in the sky as if saying any second it was going to soak them with it's warm summer rain.

"Dickless wonder seems more depressed then usual, at least he's better at masking his emotions then this. I envy his mastery of wearing a mask." Sai said no longer grinning.

"Sai you baka, Kakashi Sensie wears a mask, Naruto doesn't." Said Sakura pointing to each Kakashi and Naruto as she said their names.

"There is more then one type of mask a ninja can wear Sakura, but if what Sai says is true... it's usaully associated with post traumtic stress." Kakashi turned Naruto around to face him looking into his eyes with his one visable eye. Naruto looked back and smiled as if they were completely blowing this out of proprtion and were crazy to boot.

"What are you talking about? Can't a person just be sick?" Naruto then pretended to have a stomach cramp and waved to them as he ran. "Bathroom, catch up later!" He shouted and was long gone before they could react to his sudden mood change.

Naruto collasped on his bed with a sigh. 'That was too close for comfort.' He thought and then rolled off the bed and walked into his kitchen. He searched through the cabnets several times but not matter how many times he opened them they were empty. He grabbed a cup and turned on the water to get a glass of water but remembered the land lord shut off the water earlier that morning because his rent was due, and even though Naruto had paid him that morning the land lord hadn't gotten around to turning it back on.

-  
9 There was a knock at the door and Naruto half heartedly walked over and pulled it open. "Hai?" Naruto said to the Jonin standing in front of him.

"Gondiame Hokage-sama wishes to see you." He said glaring down at Naruto. Naruto stepped out of the room watching him wearily and he circled him to walk down the hall shutting and locking his door as he went. But just when Naruto thought he passed the guy unscathed he felt a sharp blow in his back sending him flying down the hall to smack into the wall at the end.

It took him a second to regain his awareness as he staggered to his feet. He vaugely heard the man spewing something about demon filth as he scurried out of the apartment building.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry took a handful of the powder and nervously stepped into the fire place. "Diagin Alley!" He shouted and threw the powder down.

"Did he say Diagin Alley?" Asked Mr. Weasley to his wife.

"I don't know." She said and one by one they entered the fire place as well shouting Diagon Alley.

Harry landed with a thud and rolled out into what appeared to be a shop full of strange looking trinkets and objects. He stood and dusted himself off and slowly made his way twards the door desiding this isn't some where he wanted to be when a hand setting on a shelf caught his eye. He read the little inscription and when he went to grip the hand and it gripped his instead pinning it to the shelf. He heard a noise from the back of the shop and he quickly pried his hand free from it's grasp and hid among a selection of armors. Harry heard the front door open and a tall man with longest blond hair he'd ever seen walked in.

"Good afternoon." The shop keeper greeted in a gruff voice, not sounding friendly at all but enough to be polite. The man shifted his cane and hooked it on his arm looking at the shop keeper.

"I would like to get that package I ordered the other day." The man with the blond hair said.

"It will take me a moment, but I'll see if it's in yet sir." As the shop keeper turned his back Harry decided now would be a good time to sneak out while they weren't looking. He stepped out from behind the armor and just about hand his hand on the door handle when some one spoke behind him jumping him slightly.

"What are you doing in here and why are you sneaking out? Aren't trying to steal anything are you?" The man asked.

"N-no." Harry said turning around to face the man blushing slightly.

"I-it was my first time using... floo... powder I think it's called. I said the name wrong I think and ended up here." Harry said starting to feel intimadated by the man for some reason.

"Ah I see, are you going to be a first year at hogwarts then?" Harry shook his head no.

"I'm a second year, sir, last time I came to Diagon alley I went through the wall entrance." The man smiled.

"I much prefer apperation to floo powder, lot less messy, but you're a bit too young for that still, haven't you got a parent that you can side apperate with? Surely they could pop in and leave you then pop out." Harry shook his head gloomily.

"My parents died when I was a baby, I live with my Aunt and Uncle and they refuse to help me with anything." Harry said wanting to curl up in a ball and died at the thought of having to go back at the end of the year. He'd rather die then be beat by His Uncle Vernon one more time.

"That's aweful, not self respecting wizard should neglect a child's care like that. One would think the ministry..." He was cut off by Harry mid sintance.

"Oh they're not wizards, they're muggles, the worst kind there is too, they hate wizards." Harry sighed.

"But you can't choose who your family is I supose..." He said hanging his head.

"I have a strong dislike for muggles myself, so foolish to think they own the world. What is your name anyway boy?" Harry cringed slightly when called boy.

"Harry, sir, just Harry." Malfoy extended his hand and Harry took it.

"Lucius Malfoy, and Just Harry wouldn't happen to have a name would he? My son's just out side you probably know him." Harry blushed and letting go then the name sunk in.

"Y-your Draco Malfoy's d-dad." Harry said paleing and dashed out the door.

"Hey wait! Come back!" But Harry was down the street before Draco even looked up. Harry bounced off of something big and hard hitting the ground hard.

"Watch'r Harry, what'ter ya doing in a place like this?" Hagrid asked helping Harry up.

"I was going to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys by floo powder but said the name wrong or something and ended up here." Hagrid helped dust him off shaking him violently with each pat.

"Well ya should'n be in a place like this, this place is known fe'r have'n dark wizards." Hagrid said and looked Harry over.

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"I... well... it's none of ye'r buissness, come on we'll get ya to where ye'r go'in." They finally caught up to the Weasley and they entered the Book shop to see a large crowed gathered lined up in front of a table. A man up stairs came out of a room and there was sreeking and squeeling from all the women in the shop.

"Now now, I know your all excited to see me, Gildory Lockheart, and well, with good reason." He said posing for the cameras. He went on about him self and then he spotted Harry.

"Well, I bet young Harry Potter here wasn't expecting to come here and leave with my full collection at no charge! Here take a picture with me." He said turning Harry toward the cameras as they snapped and flashed at them. Harry managed to squirm away as the swarm of reporters surronded Gildory asking an endless amount of questions. They were just about to walk out of the shop when he spotted two people between them and the door.

"Well, what do we have here." Lucius Malfoy drawled and Harry paled again but with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"You neglected to tell me you were THE Harry Potter, just Harry." Lucuis Malfoy said oddly enough with out the malice Harry expected to hear in his tone like Draco's would have had. Harry frowned and looked away.

"Well unlike some people I prefer not to flaunt my name." He said obviosly indicating Gildory.

"But yes, my last name is Potter." Harry said looking back and seeing Draco looking less than pleased to be there.

"I see that..." Lucius said lifting Harry's hair up with the end of his cane, staring at the scare for a second before his gaze shifted to Harry's eyes. Lucuis's face suddenly became hard as Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Good after noon Lucius." Mr. Weasly greeted stiffly.

"Like wise Weasley." Lucius said looking at the other Weasleys.

"Red hair, dirty faces and..." He lifted Ginny's books out of her cauldren and inspected them.

"Second hand books you must be the rest of the Weasleys. Didn't get that raise I see Weasley. And you must be Hermione Granger? Draco here tells me you have muggle parents." He said placeing Ginny's books back in her cauldren.

"Well not every one can afford the nicer things in life, Lucius, but we make do and are happy." Mr. Weasley said puffing out his chest proudly and Hermione just sowled at Draco completely ignoring Lucius.

"Right you are." Said Lucius, obviously not meaning it. Mr. Weasley moved past Lucius motioning his family, Hermione and Harry to follow. Lucius held out his cane to stop Harry as the Weasley exited. Harry looked at him as if he was going to make a dig about him being the boy who lived.

"Have you told the Weasleys about your Aunt and Uncle?" This threw Harry off guard, Lucius seemed to have an almost worried tone to his voice.

"Well I complain about them, but not really... not that anyone would believe me anyway Well except Hermione and Ron, but even they don't really know what it's like." Harry said looking Lucius in the eyes.

"What are you talking about father? He's just seeking attention, can't stand not being in the spot light huh Potter?" Draco sneered.

"What ever you say Malfoy... I mean Draco." Harry said with an expression of 'see what I mean', turned and walking out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Okie dokie, So there you have it. ^_^ I even had my sister proof read it so most of the miss spellings and grammer errors should be fixed... I hope. Read and review!! 


	2. To The Powder Blue Car We go!

A/N This is the Real chapter!!! Sorry for the mix up!!

Okay so onything spoke in English while they are in 'Japan' will have these around them [English] then if they are speaking Japanese in 'England' it will have these. (Japanese) If it has Double these ((A/N)) It will be me speaking. Also it will always be either Harry or Naruto's point of view never at the same time unless it is important you need to know what both are thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other books, movies or the like from this story, nor do I own the plot line really, cause some where there is more then likely a story that's similar or several fanfiction or what ever, but please know, I did not intentionally use your plot line, even though I think cross overs are -bleeping- awesome! I'm going to try and keep this plot line as original as I can so bear with me if you would please.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Baa-chan, sorry I'm late." Naruto said as he walked into Tsunade's office rubbing the back of his head in what appeared to be a sheepish manner, but in reality he still had a lump from where the jonin had sent him flying into the wall.

"It's amazing dickless wonder even made it, bet he was spying on the girls bathrooms." Said Sai and Sakura hit him over the head.

"Sai you baka, knock it off with the name calling! And Na-ru-to you better not be peeping!" Sakura said threateningly and Naruto waved his hands around assuring her he wasn't. Another few minutes and Kakashi apeared with a "Yo" while reading Icha Icha.

"So... why did you need us Baa-chan?" Naruto asked getting impatient. Tsunade looked up from the scrolls she was reading over to frown at him.

"I have a new mission for you, as far as I can tell this mission could last a year or longer, but I am currently waiting for the man who sent me this letter to arrive, he should be here any minute." Naruto face faltered.

"If he wasn't going to show up for a while then why did we have to stand here for so long?" Tsunade sighed and pointed to Kakashi.

"So HE would be here on time for a change." She said folding her hands over her mouth resting her elbows on the desk. Just as she was about to sigh again there was a loud pop just out side of the door and a soft knock could be heared. To the ninja it sounded like some one poofing in with out the familar sizzle of the smoke bomb.

"Come in." Tsunade ordered with her gruff annoyed tune. The door opened and a tall, pale, elderly man, with blue eyes that twinkled with an air of deep knowlage walked in. His half moon specticals sat on his crooked nose but apart from that it seemed he didn't really need them, almost as if they were there to make the man look weaker then he really was.

"My how you've grown Tsunade-chan, but I thought for sure you would be along more in age by now, the years have treated you well undoubtly?" Tsunade let out a slight chuckle and motioned for him to come in and shut the door.

"Flattery will get you no where Dumbledore-sama. You look as stubborn as ever I see, but none of that is important at the moment, you're requesting some ninja for a mission?" Dumbledore smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Ah yes, right to buissness as usual." He moved to stand in front of her desk and smiled down at her.

"I would appreatiate it if the chosen ninja came and guarded my school for a year or longer if necesary, though I hope with all my being that such a need wont arise I am willing to pay you for not only the cost of the mission, but all expences as well. I would like for them to pose as students, if that is alright? They will not need to know what is going on in the classes at first because they didn't have the privilage of being first years, but if they would try their hardest to learn what they can, some communal sharing of abilities and technique is in order I believe." Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and his students, Naruto at some point fell 'asleep' but to the trained eye you could tell he was listening intently.

"Well... there is so little we actually know about you and your kind." Their attention perked at this.

"Most indeed, you are mythilogical to most of our kind as we are to you." Dumbledore agreed.

"I suppose some swapping of information will be alright, but you will have to understand that the transition wont be easy." She said looking down at the paper in front of her.

"Yes my dear, in fact I've even thought of a way to keep your kind a secret considering the amount of students your jonin will be teaching is much larger then the amount of ninja that will be learning our ways. Though I would ask that the charge I specifically asked about be allowed to know, as well as most of the staff?" Tsunade nodded and held up the paper.

"I will also be sending an Anbu along, all he will need is room and board, with this being such a long mission I would like for there to be some one there to beable to act in my place with decitions." Dumbledore agreed but Kakashi spoke up to argue.

"Tsunade-sama, why do we need an anbu? I'm more then capable of handling any situation that should arise." Said Kakashi looking at Dumbledore wondering what could be so bad about this school that an anbu was required.

"He's only a precation Kakashi, back up if you need it, it's a long ways away where you are headed and it would take far too long for back up to get there if something were to happen. He will be on strict orders not to be seen, though you and your students being as skilled as you are will probably spot him every once in a while." Tsunade said folding her hands over her mouth again.

"You haven't told us where we're going yet though Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura. Tsunade was just about to say something when Naruto opened his eyes.

"I'm going to pack my things, I'll meet you back here?" He asked walking to the door only pausing long enough to get a "yes" from Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto where are you going! You need to here the mission perrimiters!" Sakura screeched after him.

"Calm down Sakura, Naruto already knows what the mission is about. That's why he wasn't physically there on your mission earlier. I had a few things to ask him before I even considered this mission. Anyway..."

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and grabbed one of his bags, though his apartment was nearly spotless, most of which had to do with he fact he hardly owned anything other then his table, bed, some scrolls that he stole during various occations and his collection of orange jump suits. Naruto cringed as he packed the orange jump suits into his bag. Naruto had mistakenly been over heard saying he liked the color orange to one of his class mates, and now the shop keepers won't sell him anything but orange, blue or the standard ninja black, more orange then anything. He had found that wearing orange oddly enough got him targeted less, maybe they thought if he wore bright colors enemy ninja would do the job for them. Though being attacked didn't stop him by a long shot, it did improve his stealth skills to the point where if he really wanted to, no one, in the village would see hide nor hair of him for a long time. Except maybe when he stopped long enough to enjoy Ichiraku's ramen, oh how he loved that ramen shop, it had litterly saved his life and he would eat there in thanks for the rest of his life, not to mention it really was the best ramen in the world.

He set his bags down by the door and looked around the apartment making sure all the lights were shut off, he pulled the door closed and locked it knowing that it would make no difference for when he got back the placed would be cleaned out once again. "At least I'll be gone from this stupid villaged for a while." He said smiling to himself walking down the hall and out of the apartment. Naruto had apparently taken longer then he thought, by the time he got there every one was already back.

"But Tsunade-sama why was Naruto here, you never said why? Why inform him before every one else? And he's been acting strange lately, do you know why?" Sakurak questioned the fifth hokage.

"It's because I was on another mission at the same time we were doing the D rank mission, actually it was me that requested that our team take less high ranked missions at there moment. Actually saying I was doing 'another' mission is a lie I was actually doing five other D rank missions." Naruto said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto, you don't have to say any..." Tsunade started to say but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm just sick of hearing her complain Baa-chan, it's not a big deal, I had my shadow clones doing most of the work." Sakura started to fume and was about to hit Naruto over the head.

"What are you talking about? It's impossible to do that! Even with using clones, we had been working in that garden for hours a clone wouldn't last that long!" Sakura screached.

"I know that, I switched them out once about an hour before you found out, that's how Sai found out." Naruto whined half heartedly too tired to really care at the moment.

"B-but that's still nearly eight ours, we started just as the sun was coming up." Sakura said looking at him. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"I put a lot of chakara into that clone, it's why I'm so tired, could we please just get a move on it? Where'd that old man go anyway?" Tsunade shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"He said something about forgetting the port key, I don't know what that is but I'm sure it's something to get you to where you'll be going." No sooner had she finished saying this did Dubledore suddenly appear out of thin air... like magic.

"Ah, so are you all packed and ready to go?" Dumbledore asked smiling at them.

"Yeah we are, every one but the Anbu Tsunade assigned is here." Kakashi said not looking up from Icha Icha.

"Ah yes, Mr. Raven I believe he called himself is already at the school seeing as he will not be atending as a students I didn't see it nessisary for him to come along to diagon alley, he agreed and decided 'scoping out' the school grounds much more efficiant use of time. Now if you all could put these on?" He handed each of the boys a silver loop earing (like Shikamaru's) and Sakura a pair of seafoam green pearl earings, which she excitedly put on.

"How are we suposed to wear these, my ear isn't pierced." Kakashi said then staired in wonder as Naruto put his on.

"I didn't know you had your ear pierced Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"I have both of them done, seven in my right ear and three in my left, my earings were stol-lost and I haven't felt like buying new ones." Naruto lied, he had almost slipped up as well, even the slight alteration in what he said would catch Kakashi's attenion, but he knew he wouldn't question him, not that he cared enough to anyway, but unlike the rest of the villagers Naruto knew it wasn't anything personal on Kakashi's part, Kakashi just didn't meddle in anyone's affairs, not just his.

"These are self piercing earrings, it wont hurt, but if you prefer your ear not to be pierced then I have these rings, but the chances of the ring being lost is more likely then the earing." Kakashi looked at him like he was barking mad but suck the earing up to his ear, he felt a slight pinch nad tugged on the earring and sure enough it was stuck in his ear, no pain. Sai did the same and they looked at Dumbledore who was no holding out an old cane.

["So what do these do?"] Asked Sakura and then she quickly covered her mouth.

"If you wish to speak in your native tounge just speak like you normally would, but these earrings will make English as fluent to you as your Japanese. Now could every one grab onto this cane we're about to leave." They tilted their heads and did so, except Naruto who looked to be bracing himself for something. Then they felt it a sudden jerk to their navels and the world because a spinning vortex, thus they were off to buy their new school supplies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry packed his things and lugged them down the stairs where Mr. Weasly too them from him and loaded them into Mr. Weasly's flying car. Mrs. Weasly was buisy making breakfast and the other Weasly's lugging their school things down their youngest child and only girl bushed and walked past Harry with haste every time she saw him, he thought it strange but left her be, maybe she hated him or something. Harry watched Mr. Weasly finish loading the trunk and slamming it closed before walking in to have breakfast, it didn't take long for Mrs. Weasly to finish.

"So, Harry, what is the purpose of a Rubber Ducky?" Mr. Weasly asked but was scolded by his wife, who then proceeded to round every one up into the car. Once they reached the train station every one unloaded and headed for the entrance to plat form 9 and 3/4.

"Hurry along, the berrier will be closing soon." Mrs. Weasly said urgently, every one had already made it through the barrier except Ron and Harry, with a bit of a run they charged at the barrier, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by solid wall.

"What you two running at a brick wall for? You wouldn't happen to know where platform 9 and 3/4 is would you?" Some one asked from behind them. Harry and Ron turnd around holding thier stomachs from where their cart handles hit to see three kids about thier age.

"Huh... This is the barrier to the platform, but it's blocked for some reason." Harry said dumbfoundedly letting go of his stomach.

"Then how are we suposed to get to the school?" The blond one asked.

"Who are you anyway? I don't believe I've meet you before." Harry asked looking them over closely for the first time. He felt something familuar when he looked into the eyes of the blond one, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he'd seen the boy before kind of feeling but more like they shared something in comon.

"I'm Naruto, the creepy one is Sai and that's Sakura, what's your names?" Naruto said in a friendly manner almost like his old self it seemed.

"I'm Harry and this is my best mate Ron." Naruto snickered and Harry looked at him confused, especially when the girl elbowed him.

("I know, but it still sound funny.") Naruto whispered to her in Japanese, the fact the Kyuubi was making cracks in his head didn't help.

"Wait if we can't get through then maybe Mum and Dad can't get back through either!" Ron said really starting to panic.

"We'll never make it if we just sit around, how about we bust the wall down and charge through!" Naruto said readying to punch the wall as if he'd knock it down with his bare fist.

"That wont work the barrier is closed, b-but we could try taking my dad's car. All we have to do is follow the train tracks." Ron stuttered out and every one looked at him like he just invented the greates plan in the world cause the tip of his ear to color red in his embarassment.


	3. Formed Friend Ship or Similarities?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other books, movies or the like from this story, nor do I own the plot line really, cause some where there is more then likely a story that's similar or several fanfiction or what ever, but please know, I did not intentionally use your plot line, even though I think cross overs are - bleeping- awesome! I'm going to try and keep this plot line as original as I can so bear with me if you would please.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Naruto bounced excitedly into the car, even if he wasn't as excited as he acted, this new piece of technology fascinated him, the fact alone that it moved on it's 'own', let alone fly nearly gave him a headache. Their take off was a little shaky, Ron and Harry screamed when they nearly hit a bird. It took several hours for them to catch up to the train, or rather the train to catch up to them. Apparently they were traveling faster then the train or they simply left before the train did, which ever it was, was soon forgotten as they were nearly hit by the damn thing. Harry, their charge, nearly fell out when Ron swerved to narrowly miss impact with the red caboose.

They landed fairly unharmed in a tree that seemed it wanted nothing more then to beat the carp out of anything near it, later finding out it was called the Womping Willow. 'The name suites it.' Naruto thought as they were ushered into the 'Great' Hall, other then the fact that it had no roof, wait no it was only an illusion it had a roof, he saw nothing so special about it. Harry and Ron slipped into their sets and Naruto, Sakura and Sai were forced to go up to the head of the hall.

Dumbledore introduced them saying they were foreign exchange students of magic from Japan and that they would be entering their fifth year here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Naruto looked around at all the faces, they're shape and color so different from home, but in an odd sense refreshing. They were instructed to sit on a three legged stool, Sakura of coarse going first. It took a little while before the, hat, shouted out Gryffindor, Naruto mildly wondered how she of all people ended up there, maybe the hat was rigged or something.

Sai sat down next and again he too was placed in Gryffindor, with a giant obviously fake grin he made his way to the table to sit next to some girl with long red hair, the same color as Ron's. Naruto sat down on the stool grinning his usual mask of happiness.

"What an odd one I have here." The hat said dragging the last part of the sentence out with enters.

"Seems the other two don't like you much, in fact practically hate you for not bringing that friend of yours back... but you already knew this no?" The hat stated more then asked.

"I was told to place you all in Gryffindor, and indeed you would fit nicely in there, but this cunningness and need to prove your self, even if it's to those who hate and despise you with every fiber of your being because of what you hold in you that even under the request of Dumbledore I can't follow, better to put you where you belong, neh?" The hat asked, Naruto who had been silently listening to him and still grinning and looking up at the hat as if it were the coolest thing stopped smiling for a fraction of a second to answer.

"It doesn't matter to me, what house I'm in wont stop me from completing my mission, you can count on that." Naruto whispered to the hat. It then shouted out Slytherin and Dumbledore nearly toppled off his chair with surprise, which was quickly covered up before anyone noticed. Sai and Sakura looked confused, Harry and Ron seemed to be shooting him confused looks, Slytherin table on the other hand clapped and cheered as he made his way down to sit with another blond, his hair sleek instead of spiky.

Snape on the other hand seemed oddly pleased with the turn out, he had a plainly visible smirk plastered on his face until Dumbledore stood, the hall fell silent as he cleared his throat to speak. "Now as I'm sure you are aware we have had to replace Professor Quarrel due to events of last year. I would like for you to welcome Professor Lockheart."

Snape's smirk had been replaced with a strong frown of dislike as a blond, goldilocks man strode into the hall to take a seat at the staff table. There were cheers and swooning noises from all around the room, which took Dumbledore several minutes to quiet down. "Now you may have noticed we have a new class this year that is mandatory for first years through fifth years, optional for sixth and seventh years. The class will also have new teachers, three to be exact, from the same country as our new students. Please welcome one of your new Practical Defense teachers, Professor Hatake."

Dumbledore announced and sure enough the copy cat ninja of Konoha stepped out of the same door Lockheart had, Naruto had a pang of sympathy for Kakashi. "Now, one of our next new staff members looks a little different then your average teacher, but I think once you get to know him you'll find he's a lot friendlier then he looks, Professor Hoshigaki."

"Now don't be go▒in and tell'in em' that, they little buggers might think I'm completely harmless and not mind." A guff yet semi friendly sounding voice said, followed by a blue skinned man in a black cloak with red clouds. Naruto's heart almost stopped when he saw him, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he looked to Kakashi who was sitting at the table looking at Kisame like he were any of the other teachers, well that's not entirely true considering he wasn't looking at anyone but instead reading Icha Icha.

"And last but not least Professor Uchiha." Dumbledore said and Naruto heart raced as the eldest Uchiha stepped out of the room, his black eyes locked with Naruto's for a second before he smiles brightly to the student body.

"I hope you all enjoy this year, we have lots we can teach you from out home country." Itachi greeted with a slight bow before he and Kisame took their seats at the table, Itachi sitting right next to Kakashi. At Some point Naruto had stopped breathing, holding his breath as if he were afraid to loose it, the Itachi he just saw was amazing and sickening all at the same time. All the girls sighed with blushes forming on their cheeks at the sight of him, some even murmuring about why the other one had a mask on and how old he was. Food magically appeared after Dumbledore made a few more quick announcements and they set into their food.

Naruto did note that Slytherins were the most non pulsed by Kisame's strange appearance, later finding out that almost all of them consisting of 'pure' blood to half blooded wizards. And to his horror Itachi and Kisame were residing near the Slytherin dorm and Kakashi was near Sakura and Sai in Gryffindor dorms. Seems Dumbledore decided cemetery placing them best or something, Naruto mildly wonder if the old codger knew they were enemies or if it was a fluke he picked them, which he highly doubted.

Naruto was awoke later that night when some one screamed in on of the beds across from him. Sitting up he looked over at the form of a panting blond, his sleek hair disheveled, a slender hand resting on his chest as the other pulled out his wand. "Nightmare?" Naruto asked electing a startled gasp from the boy.

"Y-yes, sorry to have woken you, I forgot to cast a silencing charm around my bed." He said, his form shaking slightly from what ever terrified him in his dream.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know we briefly met before and my name was announced at sorting, but might as well introduce my self properly and all." Naruto said, only partially bring his mask of kindness up to cover up the fact he himself had been having some not so pleasant dreams, find relief in the fact he was woke from the terrors of his early childhood. It's odd, he had noticed the loathing between the boy before him and their charge, but they had the same eyes as him in a way, it was almost scary to see that and he had a feeling the other two saw past his smiles as well.

The two of them reminded him of himself and Sasuke when they were still a team, they were bitter rivals yet if given the right chance they could have been best friends, in ways they were, or so Naruto thought. "Draco, Draco Malfoy, and a proper introduction is greatly appreciated. I'll let you get back to your shut eye then." He said about to cast the spell.

"Are you really going to be able to go back to sleep? Or would you like some company instead?" Naruto asked, Draco seemed to ponder it for a split second before lowering his wand looking at Naruto.

"You're right Uzumaki, I probably wont fall back asleep in this... state." Naruto nodded and dove under his bedding scooting underneath to the end so his head was at the foot of the bed.

"I was just wondering... do you now what it's like to be alone and seem like no one cares?" Naruto asked his mask slipping but at the moment he didn't care, he could always cover the strange behavior with the excuse he was 'tired'.

"Yes when I was younger, my father was always away on 'business' and I was left with my mother, the two of us alone in the mansion. It was boring for the most part when mum would go out for 'meetings', but when we were there together, she would glare at me as if I weren't her child, or that I had done something wrong for being born, I still have yet to figure out why, some of it probably because I look so much like father. She hates father with a passion, he the same though he doesn't act it in her presence, only rarely I'll catch a mutter word of dislike from him. They put on a sheared for the public, produced an hire, but all out of tradition and an arranged marriage. How Lord Black managed to convince Grandfather Malfoy to marry father of to that spoilt hag is beyond me. Her sister, though completely crazy is at least better looking... though I wouldn't want her as a mum either." Malfoy added, his face scrunched up in distain.

"That doesn't sound so bad, I mean yeah you're mom might have seemed like an evil bitch but she took care of you right?" Malfoy look thunder struck for a split second before regaining control, Naruto noted the look carefully.

"My, mother, did no such thing, I had to get food from the house elves, even then mother would forbid them sometimes from feeding me, though a semi brave house elf named Dobby would sneak me food sometimes and then go punish himself for disobeying his mistress. When she found out she would beat me into a bloody pulp until I passed out or was bleeding so badly I would need medical attention, which I never got. Never left any scars on my face though..." He said grimacing as he glanced sheepishly at the three lines on either side of Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto's hand instinctively traveled up to his cheek and with a true smile he murmured something Malfoy couldn't hear, who then asked kindly for him to repeat it. "I said I was born with these and I'm rather fond of them, but I know how you feel." He repeated, again Malfoy looked thunder struck this time not bothering to bottle it.

"And how could you know what it's like? Tell me, have you ever been beaten until you're coughing up blood, so sick that you think you're going to die unless you get help, but instead you're locked in a room with nothing but a thin blanket to shiver under? How could you possibly know?" Malfoy said, bitterness and sorrow ring through each word. Naruto looked up at him with a bitter but true smile.

"Since the day I was born, but at least you had your dad who loves you. I had no one, not until I was old enough to go to muggle school, which about the age of six." Naruto said, Malfoy went to ask more questions but Naruto held his hand up.

"Listen I would share my morbid past with you and everything as you have only... there was a law passed in my home, the reason for my suffering is not to be uttered, but I will tell you, the people blame me for something I didn't do, but all they can see in me is the person who did it." Naruto said, hoping the other blond would understand. The gears in the other blond head seemed to turn for several minutes and he looked at Naruto.

"Was it one of your parents or possibly both that did it? I mean of you can say that much please?" Naruto smiled at him slightly and inhaled.

"No it wasn't my parents, I don't even know who they are, but the person who did it is like an uncle or brother to me. It's a long story and one I can't tell, but maybe some day you'll here a story about me, cause one day I'll be Hokage." Malfoy looked at him baffled tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Ho-ki-gay?" He said seriously trying to pronounce the name, he tried several time before getting even semi close.

"What is a Hokagee?" He asked again, it wasn't perfect but close.

"A Hokage is the name for our... minister of magic." Naruto said, the slight lie going unnoticed by Malfoy.

"Oh, alright. I think I'm going to try sleeping now. Can we talk more later? I think I'm getting rather comfortable being around you, but that pink haired one scares me, she's like Hermione... but for some reason I get a vibe that if I piss one of them off my jaw it going to get broke..." Malfoy said rubbing his jaw in thought, Naruto snickered at him.

"You have no idea. But don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. And Thanks, you're the first person I've ever told any of this, please don't repeat any of it..." Malfoy promised and plopped back down in his bed pulling the covers over himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

A/N No this is not a Malfoy/Naruto sadly if any one was hoping that. ^^ But I hope paring will be satisfactory in the future. R&R Please.

I'm not sure if it is but sorry if this chapter is a little short. ^^' I've been busy lately. 


	4. Left With Questions

Harry woke with a start, panting and sweaty, he had had a nightmare about being trapped at the Dursleys for ever. The thought was enough to make him sick, let alone being trapped in a dream where everything was almost real. He sat up releasing the silencing charm around his bed before moving to sit on the window sill.

"Awfull late to be out of bed don't you think?" A creepily friendly voice questioned behind him, scaring the living daylights out of the poor teen.

"Huh.. couldn't sleep...?" Harry said trying to remember the smiling teens name.

"I'm Sai, and you must be Harry." harry nodded looking at Sai's clothes silently wondering how the guy didn't freez to death with out hardly any clothes on. But what bothered him the most is why they transfered there, something didn't quite add up, Hermione had mentioned when they reached the common room the there has never been a recorded case of transfer students in 'Hogwarts a History', nor any other book she had read about the school.

"Um, Sai... what's you're other classmate like? Do you get along well?" Harry asked trying not to seem like he was prying. Sai chuckled amusedly, or Harry assumed it was it sounded forced.

"We fight all the time, but when it comes down to it we make a fairly good team, though Naruto might be more excepting if his ex-team mate hadn't betrayed him." Harry's eye brows nitted together in confustion and Sai turned toward his bed.

"No need to worry, dickless wonder will more then likely explain some of you're questions tomorrow." Instead of crawling into bed like Harry thought Sai was going to do he pulled out a paint bursh, a bottle of ink and parchment and began scrolling intercate lines across the page, Harry noticed after a few minute it resembled something like a cross between a very muscular dog and a lion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto woke later that night to find him self in a long tunnel, knee deep in water and an annoying drip coming from one of the pipes lining the tunnle as he followed the all to familuar passageway. He finaly trudged his way far enough down the tunnel come upon an opening into a large open area, which dead ended with a giant gate with a tiny peace of paper stuck where a lock would normally be.

Aproching the gated cage Naruto halted right infront of the bars looking deep with in, two eerie glowing eyes peered back at him. "What are you doing here kit?" A deep demonic voice echoed from with in the cage.

"I don't know, probably trying to escape my nightmares again, either that or I've been knocked unconcious some how." Naruto replied dully, leaning on the bars with out so much as batting an eye lash. The eyes with in moved closer and layed beside the bars Naruto was currently leaning on, a thick fluffy tail slide between the bars to wrap around the smaller form.

At the sudden warmth surounding him, Naruto finally blinked looking up at the Kyuubi with a small smile he snuggled into the plush fur almost like a little kid cuddling a teady bear. Unnoticed the Kyuubi smirked slightly and layed it's head on it's giant paws, watching his self proclaimed kit reast in a dreamless slumber before drifting off himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO The next morning when Harry and Ron sat down for breakfast they noticed that the new transfer students weren't there, nor were the new teachers, except of coarse Gildory Lockheart who was currently flashing his 'dazzling' smile to the students who were swooning over him.

"Wonder where the new students could be? You think they'll miss breakfast?" Harry asked Ron, who shrugged.

"Who cares, besides Professor Hoshogumie (Kisame) scares me, he looks like a shark or something." Ron said. Hermione plopped down with and assortment of books and a little huff.

"Morning, and it's Professor Hishigaki, really Ronald, pay more attention." She said rather stiffly, handing them their scheduals. Looking over their scheduals Ron groaned commenting that it seemed like they had even more classes with Slytherin then last year. All that ended though as the morning mail came in. An owl landed on their table stumbling and falling on it's back in front of Ron with a red letter gripped firmly in it's seemingly dead talons.

Neville told Ron to hurry up and open it, that it was a howler and the long you wait to open it the worse it would be. Harry Almost didn't notice hedwig land next to him when Ron started to open the howler, he mannaged to ditach the letter she had brought him and hand her a cracker, sending her on her way before the howler start screaching at the top of it's... well it was loud anyway.

Ron was currently trying miserabley to hid under the table as the howler rounded on him, even Harry was embarassed, he felt guilty for causeing Mr. Weasly to possibly have an inquary with the ministry, after all they had done for him he felt really bad.

Harry started to gather his things and only just remebered the letter. Looking at the front and then turning it over he noted that the letter wasn't signed, he wonder if it would be a repremending from the Dursleys, but he doubted that. He opened the envolope and pulled the short letter out and read it over.

You will be dismissed half way through your dention with Professor Lockheart, you are then to be in practical defence class room where you will serve the other half of your dentention with Professors Uchiha, Hatake and Hoshigaki. Signed, Professor McGonagall.

Harry nearly groaned, he had almost forgotten that the five of them had dentention with varing teachers. Harry looked at his chart, first off was herbology, with Slytherin, great Harry thought as he made his way down to the class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and the rest of team seven, minus Kakashi, never actually attended classes, instead they sent shadow clones in their place so that Sai could patrol the school, Sakura could patrol the grounds and that left Naruto to tail behind Harry. He stalked a good ways away from the three man group, just close enough to hear what they were talking about with his heightend hearing. He was under a genjutsu that worked alot like a notice-me-not spell and when inside he walked on the ceiling so as not to bump into other students and having them notice his presence.

Naruto nearly passed out when the herbilogy teacher pulled the mandrake out of the pot, the damn thing was so fucking loud! How on earth did they stand it? He silently questioned before noticing the earmuffs, he sighed at his own stupidy for not noticing them sooner, especially where the weather was still far too warm for the earmuffs.

He took many steps back from the building when he saw them place the earmuffs on again and the students moving to their own madrakes. He chuckled at Harry's struggle it get his chubby mandrake into it new pot, and fell over laughing when Draco stuck his finger in his mandrakes mouth and the thing clamped it's tiny mouth on it hard electing an unheard yelp form the boy. Only some one like him who was watching Draco would have know what it did to him.

Once Harry made it to his last class before lunch, which turned out to be with Kakashi, Naruto desided to taked a break and explore some. He made his way down to the dungeon where Harry would have double potions after lunch followed by transfiguration as the last class. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he waved seemingly to nothing, not even looking around he knew he got a half wave back from the Anbu, Raven, currently strolling leasurely on the ceiling.

He listend in on some of the lesson, before moving onward toward the Slytherin common room, he was almost there when he was suddenly slammed against the dungeon wall. Cursing himself for letting his guard down he looked up into oxyen eyes, for a split second he thought he was seeing Sasuke. Mentally shaking his head he adopted a glare that would rival the said Uchiha, though the glare was waisted on the blank features before him.

"Naruto..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N Sorry for any miss spellings in this or the chapter before, I know I suck at spelling. Also I would like to thank every one for the reviews!! Yosh!! It's so awsome to get them it lets me know people are actually reading this story and liking it. Left you guys/gals with a little cliff hanger on Naruto's point of view. XD So mean I know, and next chapter start out Harry's point of view, Ha!

I did delete my other story, I kind of lost intress in it. Sorry to those who liked it.

Again sorry for taking so lont to update, I got hurt in January, we were trying to get our van out of the snow, so we put plywood under the tires and me and my mom were pushing the van, well the tire spun and shot the plywood out from under the tire right into my shin. scraped a layer of skin off, O.F.F, and left a orange size briuse. Well if that wasn't bad enough here it is now March and the spot that got scrapped has sunken in, rotting, ect, leaving a dime size hole ion my shin, that goes all the way to the bone. You can even see it.

*Shudders*

It's not pretty, I also got a staff infection in it and that plus the meds to kill the staff infection are making me really sick. Most days I'm only awake long enough to take my meds eat a yogurt to help keep my digestion track semi healthy and then I'm off to bed... Again. But thankfully the infection is dieying down so I'm feeling a little better, at least I'm awake more often then not, so, as an apology, I'm going to give you two chapters!! Don't you love me? *Cheesy grin.*

*Naruto shoots her for acting like Glidory.* I'm Sorry Naruto!!!! Forgive meeee... *Dies dramatically.* Yeah right, I wish, I'll probably be hit with a toilet seat falling to the earth from a russian satelite or something stupid and anticlimatic like that. (Watch Dead Like Me, for further details.) *Chuckles.* 


	5. The Bell Test, Every One fails

Harry listened as one of the Slitherins asked where Professors Hoshigaki and Uchiha were, Professor Haktake then explained that they would have a different teacher for each thing they were going to learn in this class on alternating days. Professor Hatake explained that Professor Hoshigaki would be teaching them something called Taijutsu, which he sub-explained as going to be like muggle gym, with a short explanation on what exercise was for the wizard born children.

He then explained that Professor Uchiha would be teaching the more text book orintated things, and that come end of the year their grade would one fourth be counted on their work during the year and the other three forths would be graded in what he called a mock chunin exam. He also explained where he came from that wizards there were given rank depending on certian abilities they learned and that their country was always in the middle of some fude or another so learning was very important and take very seriously.

Harry was bored, actually, this sounded WAY too much like gym in his old muggle school and was wondering why Professor Hatake was taking such pain staking amount of time to explain all of this when he said something that caught Harry attention. "Now class, I must tell you anything we teach is not to be shared with other students who are not taking the class or you familys, you may show them the things you have learned, but do not attempt to teach them."

Professor Hatake said, the air in the room seemed to become painfully thick and a shudder ran down every ones spine, but as soon as the feeling had come it was gone and Professot Hatake was smiling, or at least he though he was... "Alright, every one out of your seats please, take you books and supplies and place them in front of the door if you would?"

Warily the class did as they were told, Professor Hatake flicked his wand sending their desks and seats to the ceiling where they flipped upside down and stuck them selves to the ceiling. Professor Hatake then pulled out a small bundle of jingling bells, to their amazement he jumped up and placed a set of bells on the bottom of one chair before monkey swinging to another placeing two bells on each seat evenly thought the room. He then lets go dropping gracefully to the floor.

Professor Hatake sorted them into groups of three, to Harry's horror he was placed with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, each group being placed under a set of bells. "Okay, now all you have to do is get the bells-"

"Tch that'll be easy." Malfoy snorted interupting Professor Hatake.

"With out you wands." Kakashi finished, then told them to pocket their wands and if they used them anythime during the lesson they would earn detention with Professor Hoshigaki.

Hermione's hand shot up and Professot Hatake motioned for her to ask her question. "Huh, Sir, why are there only two bells for each team? Is there anything sagnificant about that?"

Professor Hatake chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Right, I forgot, who ever doesn't get the bells down by the end of class, will get a failing grade for this class for the rest of the semester, who ever doesn't have their own bell by the end of class wont get lunch this afternoon and will be spending the lunch piriod locked in this class room, watching me eat. Also I understand that you are to always to carry your wands around with you where ever you go, as it is wise, but you will not be using them in this class. Ever. Time starts... now."

Hermione looked scandilized saying that at least one student out of every group wouldn't get lunch, he face twisted in a cross between horror, disbelieve and determination. Actually most of the class had similar looks just not to that extreme. Then Professor Hatake cast another spell and suddenly Harry couldn't hear or see the other students. 'Must be to keep people from taking other's ideas.' Harry mused as he turned his attention to his new 'team mates', Neville he could handle, but trying to do anything with Malfoy was going to be a pain.

He almost chuckled when he saw Maylfoy jumping veinly to reach the chair, who then gave up and ordered poor Neville, who was sweating bullets, to get on his hands and knees so he could stand on him. "Enough Malfoy, you know as well as I do it wont be enough, but I do have an idea, if you'll listen that is." Malfoy crossed his arms with a scowl, looking at Neville and comparing the hight of the chairs again.

"Alright Potter, if you think you're so smart let's hear it." He said smugly. Harry just moved Neville to stand infront of Malfoy.

"Alright, now I want you two to grab hands as if you were shaking hands, then do the same with your left hands an hold them there." Malfoy reluctantly held out his hand, mumbling something about this had better work. Neville whipped his hands on his jeans before gripping Malfoy's out streached hand, then repeating with their left hands so that their arms were crisscrossed with their hands interlocked.

"Alright, now lower your hands down so I can step onto them, then once I'm up, slowly raise you arms, don't worry Neville it's easier then it sounds." Harry reasured the terrified boy. Begrudgingly Malfoy did what was asked, only because Harry looked lighter then him, deffiantly lighter the the slightly pudgy Neville and Malfoy didn't want to chance falling or being dropped, who'd of thought that Potter would have thought all this out in a matter of seconds?

They lifted Harry up, who could now easily snatch the bells, they lowered him down enough for him to climb off. "Thanks guys." Harry murmerd loud enough for them to hear. He then held out a bell to Malfoy and Neville who held up his hands saying Harry deserved it because he thought up the plan and actually got the bell.

"No you take it Neville, it was very brave of you to help like that." He then placed the bell in Neville's hand letting go quickly so he had no choice but to take it. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with a bell.

"Here Potter, you need lunch more then I do, besides I had too much to eat at breakfast, I'm not really that hungry." A low growl from his stomach said other wise. Neville set his bell down and Malfoy looked at him questioningly before setting his bell down as well.

"Looks like none of us will have lunch then." Harry said as what ever made the other students inviasable vanished, revialing some commical scenes. Ron was currently being used as a stepping stool by Goyal, Crab standing in view of Ron cracking his knuckles, they hadn't managed to come close to reaching their bells. Hermiones team looked like the had given up leaving hermione to try desperatly to reach for the bells. A girl from Slitherin was sobbing being comforted by a boy from Slitherin and a Gryffindore sitting sulkly on the floor. It was complete an utter chaos.

"You all fail." Professor Hatake said electing a few more sobbs, Hermione looking close to tears herself.

"B-but Sir, we m-mannaged to get our bells." Neville stuttered out, every eye in the room landed on them, Malfoy kicked the two bells on the floor toward Professor Hatake who bent over picking them up.

"So you did, may I ask how you mannaged this seemingly impossible feat?" Professor asked, with an undertone that the question was retorical and that every one else should know what the answer is.

"Well, I heard Malfoy... ask, Neville to let him stand on his back, but it looked to be too short, so we desided instead to have two members interlock their hands and lift the third member of our group up so they could reach the bells. Once we had them we couldn't deside who should have them so we agreed to skip as a whole group to be fair." Harry said, keeping who's idea it really was and who interlocked hands to save Malfoy's pride, they would more then likely need to work together later on.

"I'm impressed, now can any one of you who failed to meet the goal of this test tell me what this test was about?" Still looking like he was about to sob Hermione meekly raised her hand. Professor Hatake nodded for her to answer.

She looked at her two team mates before looking back. "Team work, sir."

"Correct, now if you all had worked together to come up with some way to reach the bells with out thinking of how to get one for yourself, you might have succeeded." Another hand shot up, this time it was Pansy, a second year girls from Slytherin, she didn't even wait for Professor Hatake to nod.

"You perpously pitted us against each other! How could you do that if you want us to work together, it makes no sense." Kakashi to there suprise smiled at her out burst.

"I did pit you against each other, but tell me, what if this was a battler against, oh say a Deatheater? Let's pretend you are trained Aurors, sent in a small team to track down a Deatheater, your mission is to bring the Deatheater back no matter what, but your friends are trapped in a caved in tunnel unable to get out with the air supply deminishing rapidly, if you go capture the Deatheater your friends run out of oxygen and die, but if you go and save your friends the Deatheater gets away and you may never have another chance to capture him again, failing the mission and loosing your job, what do you do?"

Professor Hatake got several complaints that it wasn't fair and it was an impossible situation, nothing like that would ever happen. Then int he blink of an eye he had Malfoy under pinned him with a sharp object to his neck, he threw another object at the bottom of Crab and Goyle's feet. "Crab, kill Goyle or Malfoy dies."

Said boys froze with terror, both looked at each other then down at the kunai on the floor, neither moving to grab it. Kakashi sighed and got up off Malfoy sliding the kunai back into it's holster. "You see, in a real life situation, had these two acted just as they did now Malfoy would be dead, had I really wanted to kill him. What they did is basically the equivilant of running away and leaving Malfoy behind. Remember, those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse then trash."

Kakashi flicked his wand, all the chairs and tables flipped right side up, the bells flying into Professor Hatake's hand as the chairs and tables set them selves onto the floor once more. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, you are free to go, Miss Granger you may leave as well since you at least understand the concept of the test and Mr Weasly you may leave as well, you both still have a failing grade though, Mr. Crab and Mr. Goyle have detention with me tonight, you know why, every one else gather your things and make yourselves comfortable."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto had never been so confused in his life once him and the edler Uchiha had went their seperate ways, he hadn't even gotten a chance to get hints as to why the elder Uchiha was telling him this. He got most of what the Uchiha was talking about, or at least he thought he did, but it made his brain hurt trying to peice together the pieces of the puzzle.

Flash Back

"Naruto, don't let your guard down around me or Kisame, especially if Kisame is a round." Itachi glance out of the corner of his eye as something crakled in the class down the hall. He was oviously preturbed at the idea of being caught by anyone while he was talking to Naruto.

"I don't have much time so listen close, the leader is not The Leader but the man who is can't be beat by normal means. As there is an illuision to the motives of the Akatsuki, know that not every story is told the same from another's point of view. After all who knows the story better then the one committing who created it?" Itach said cryptically, stressing the second leader title, wheels turned in Naruto's head, but before he could ask any questions his clone despelled. He gave Itachi a warning and the edler Uchiha told him to go on ahead and not to mention this conversation to anyone he needed to figure it out on his own.

End Flash Back

He had understood the part about the leader, but he lost the elder Uchiha at the part where the motives of the Akatsuki are an illuision. He pretty much guessed that Itachi meant that he needed to find the person this who mess started with, but the question was, who started it? How and why was the Akatsuki formed in the first place? Yeah these were questions he'd asked himself before, but now they seemd even more important, meaning they were going to haunt his every waking thought now until he figured it out.

"Great, just what I need." Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way up to the greate hall for lunch. Naruto wasn't stupid, at least not as stupid as he acted, hell if he had actually done his work in school he would have blown Sakura's almost perfect grades out of the water with better then perfect. He also would have left the academy long before them, well technically he had, but only three people knew the true extent of what he meant, one of them being himself and another being dead.

Naruto thought over the missions he was doing just before he left, it was almost impossible to earn enough money to support himself, well he could with the amount of work he did, if he were paying regular priced for things, his rent had been jacked up once again, shop owners always made him pay more for his things, at least the food and stuff he bought was in fair quailty they didn't dare sell him rotten food, if they Hokage got wind of it then it would be the end of them. And if the increase of price wasn't enough most times the clients wouldn't pay him the full amount, not only that but on top of being robbed or his apartment being broken into.

Naruto looked at the Slytherin table to see it was void of most it's students. He chuckled lightly and ploped down next to Malfoy who was eating a large serving of mashed patatos. "Kakashi Sensie did the bell test didn't he?" He asked helping himself to some seasoned rice looking wairly at the mased patatos.

"You mean Professor Hatake? Yeah, how did you know?" Malfoy asked eating another spoon full of patatos.

"Ah, it's what we call our Professors, usually their first name then Sensei, Sensei is the equivilant of Professor or Teacher is more accurate. And he gave us the bell test in our second year." Fist year counting as the academy.

"Though I think he did the bell test for all years by the look of it. The hall is almost completely empty, his classroom much be packed." Malfoy shrugged while swollowing the last bits of food in him mouth.

"I don't know about other years, but man is he bloody nutters. At first I thought he was only joking about the not getting lunch and failing. But I can kind of see where he's coming from." Malfoy said puching bits of patato around his plate, his huge appitite seemed to vanish.

"I was atually scared and mad when he pinned me then orderd my Crabb to kill Goyle or he'd kill me. Stupid morons could have at least picked up the knife and tried to save me, they looked like the were about to bolt." Malfoy said brooding, Naruto leaned one elbow on the table and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"It's alright, Kakashi's test is bruttal, he was just trying to make a point is all, it also helps people to remeber it for the rest of their lives. People who disobey orders are trash, but people who abandon their friends are worse then trash. The bell test is also tradition, his Sensie, er, Professor taught it to him and his Teacher before him. I don't know how far back it goes, but the saying couldn't be more true. After all no one can ever do what they have to completely alone."

Naruto stood looking over across the room. "I'll be back in a few I just need to talk to some one real quick." Naruto said and made his way over the to Gryffindor table, ploping down next to Sakura and Sai who were currently talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione about something.

"Oh, hey Naruto. How you been doing? Are you feeling better now?" Sakura asked, Naruto was mentally beating her to death for being stupid.

"Yeah Sakura-chan I feel much better after a good nights rest." Naruto said, his mask firmly in place, even still Harry looked like he was sickend by the sudden on slaught of happiness. Naruto locked eyes with him for a split second sending what he hoped was a silently plee not to bring it up as he grabbed a roll and stuffed it animated into his mouth, earning him a wack on the back of the head, he would have choked if he wasn't expecting it.

"Naruto! Don't eat like a pig!" Sakura scolded. Naruto rubbed the bump forming on his head. He might be stronger then he lets on, but a wack to the head still hurt like a son of a bitch.

("Hey Naruto did you notice the Anbu looks alot like Sasuke?") Sakura asked in a hushed tone as the golden trio told Sai about Herboilgy class and some about the Kakashi's class.

(Yeah, but it's not him and you know it, he left for Orochimaru. How could it be?) Naruto said, making it sound excited like he was actually hoping it was him despite what he was saying.

(I don't know, maybe he's really an Anbu and going after Orochimaru was a cover to get infromation because Orochimaru had taken an intrest in him. Then once he got the information he needed he escaped and is currently hiding as the Anbu so Orochimaru doesn't know he's returned to the village.") Now instead of beating her to death because of he stupidity he wanted to laugh, though even he had to admit the story wasn't so far fetched, but he was certian that Anbu wasn't Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing at our table anyway? Slytherins hate us and hardly ever come near our table let alone sit down at it." Ron asked through a mouth full of meat.

"Well I gathered you guys don't like each other much the way your older twin brothers kept tyring to prank me, but what do I care? It's not like you're any different then the other houses... are you? Cause if you're really man eating ghouls or something tell me and they I'll avoid you like the plauge no problem." Naruto said dead panned and every one burst into fits of laughter

Naruto stood and turned toward his table. "See ya guys around, I told Draco I'd only be a few minutes." He walked over and sat back down next to Malfoy continuing his previous conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Right, so I might have more then two chapters... this one's so long it practically counts as two, or the other chapter is just short... our computer that has internet died, bit the big one, kicked the bucket, keeled over, kissed it ass good bye, pushing up daisies, six feet under, you get the point. So envitably I've had nothing but time on my hands until we get a new one. Thank goodness this computer still works. *Knocks on wood.*

Editors note: I am currently editing this story for my sister, she's a little grammaticly challenged if you know what I mean, but i'm human and miss some words so if you spot a misspelled word or two please tell me what they were as well as the correct spelling. Please and thank you! 3 her littlest sis P.S And I so think this should be a DracoxNaruto!

Author: NO!!!! *Pokes her with stick* I've already made up my mind who's going to be with who. XP Buuut if peoples ask nicely... I might write a DracoxNaruto one shot!! Seperate from this story mind you. 


	6. Ninjas, Jutsus, Killers, Oh My!

Harry watched Naruto walk back over to the Slytherin table, he really wanted to have a private conversation with Hermione and Ron, but every time class ended and they were headed to their next class, they would bump into one of the new students or one of the new teachers. Harry had the feeling they were watching him, Hermione told him he was being paranoid, though her attention shifted to Professor Lockhart the second he walked into the room.

"Dashing isn't he? Simply brilliant." She sighed, Ron snorted making a rude jab at said man, if you could call him that, he was more like a fairy then a human. Harry picked up his things and headed for double potions, which, he was dreading. Harry couldn't figure out why Snape hated him so much, Harry tried his best to not do anything wrong, or to make the man hate him, but it seemed even the act of breathing was enough to infuriate him.

Harry collided with something and stumbled back nearly falling over, he did how ever manage to drop his books. "I'm sorry." The person he had bumped into said apologetically, his tone some how sounding forced but the sincerity was still there.

"No I'm am, I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said, just now getting a good look at who he bumped into. It was one of the new teachers, Professor Uchiha. Harry couldn't help the slight bush spread across his face when the not-so-much-older male helped him pick up his things. Professor Uchiha was stunning to say the least, his long midnight hair, his coal colored eyes that seemed to follow you're every movement even if they weren't looking at you directly. Harry could tell his beauty was miss leading, that though his appearance be that of a weak effeminate man, something wafted off of him that clearly said I could harm you if under the right circumstances, he reminded Harry a lot of Lucius.

"I take it you are headed to potions class, considering you are not a Slytherin and it is the only class down here. I wish you luck on the remainder of your classes." Professor Uchiha lightly bowed to him handing him his things and continuing on his way.

Potions went like any other potions class did, followed by a normal transfiguration class. Then, at dinner Harry finally got some alone time with Hermione and Ron, the new students and the new teachers were all absent from the Great Hall. Harry leaned in and started talking to Hermione and Ron, after Ron had finally slowed down eating enough to pay attention.

"You guys notice how at least some of the new students and teachers are acting nice? I mean I don't think they are bad people, but something seems off about them." Ron rolled his eyes to Harry's surprise. Hermione on the other hand inhaled ready to spew her theory.

"Well personally, I think they are hiding something, I mean why would they suddenly want to transfer here in their fifth year? I did some reading on the Japanese wizarding school and it is one of the best wizarding schools there are. And, they don't teach a subject that even remotely resembles piratical defense, in fact, they discourage such things." Hermione said matter-of-fact. Harry then told them of the letter he got earlier that half way through his detention he was to meet in the piratical defense room to spend the rest of his detention there. Ron then made a comment that maybe there was something going on with them, but how could that pretty pink haired girl be bad? The dazed look on Ron's face as he thought of Sakura made it clear he wasn't really paying much attention to the other transfer students and their teachers.

Harry spent nearly and hour signing autographs of a grinning Gilderoy Lockhart, said man also gloating the whole time on how he had to respond to his beloved fans and how gratifying it was to make some fan some where happy with his response. Needless to say, Harry was glad his detention with Gilderoy was cut short, he was beginning to wish he could swap places with Ron, at least he was used to using a little elbow grease. In some cases, his whole arm when his Aunt Petunia made him scrub out the storm drains, after each time it rained, after he was done, they would be as white and clean as the day they were put on the house, oh how he hated his relatives. He thought as he opened the door to the practical defense room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto looked up as he herd faint foot steps out side of the door, resuming his lazy posture with his feet propped up on his desk as the door creaked open. Sakura sat in the row next to him her hands resting in her lap sitting upright, prim and popper, not a hair out of place with a faint smile on her face. Across from her in the next row was Sai, his hand resting on top of his table, fingers interlocked, eyes closed because of the giant fake grin that was almost always plastered on there. Kakashi was leaning against the right side of the desk if you were facing him, legs crossed casually, reading Icha Icha. Kisame was leaning on the left side his arms crossed and a displease look planted firmly in place.

Itachi stood to the left of the desk leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed with his head tilted down and his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Naruto knew better though, Itachi was thinking, or at least contemplating something, but never was his guard down despite his lazy posture. Naruto would bet, apart from him sleeping, that this was the most relaxing posture Itachi had.

Harry was no further then a step into the room when all of the sudden Kakashi lifted his head band and charged Harry, something shiny catching the pale light in the room was the only warning Harry got. To almost every one's surprise in the room Harry ducked and rolled just before Kakashi's, pen? Almost stabbed Harry in the side of the head. Harry sat crouched hugging his knees as Kakashi twisted in his direction with the momentum of his swing to kick Harry right in the head.

But just before the hit landed, Harry brought his arm up to take the blow, the force of the kick sent Harry flying into a corner where he skidded to a stop on his side, still half hugging his knees. He managed to block another two kicks that would have landed in vital spots had his arms not been blocking them.

An angry red mark was visible and Sakura was now screeching at Kakashi about what he was doing to him. She ran over to Harry and immediately started healing the buries, lucky for Harry the arm didn't break because Sakura hadn't learned to heal much more then minor cuts and bruises. Naruto, Sai and Itachi seemed to be the only two to see it coming, Kisame stood there with his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, and of coarse Sakura's out burst. Harry to her surprise seemed calm, almost as if it never happened, he pushed he away before she was completely done healing her arm muttering that he was fine.

"I can't believe you Kakashi Sensei! Why did you attack him like that!" She yelled grinding her fist into her palm ready to beat the crap out of her Sensei.

"Those are some good defensive skills you have, care to explain where you learned them?" Kakashi asked skeptically while tugging down his head band again.

"I took karate lessons when I was younger." Naruto could tell right away Kakashi didn't buy the lie, even Kisame was catching on by this point.

"I doubt that, you see, Harry, we are in fact not actually wizards." Kakashi paused to let that sink in. As he had guessed the wheels in Harry's head were turning.

"But how does that work, I've seen you do magic." Harry said.

"Well, we can do magic in a manner of speaking, but the day we arrived at this school, was the first day any of us has ever used a wand. You see, we call our, magic, chakara, which roughly translates to, 'energy', it is a force that flows through your body much like blood. Every wizard has the potential to become what we are." Kakashi again paused to let that sink in, Harry still seemed to be in a bit of shock from the attack just moments before.

"A-and what are you?" Harry asked almost terrified of the answer.

"Shinobi, rather ninja or assassins." Harry's expressing was blank, as he stood and walked toward the door mumbling to himself.

"Yep, finally lost my mind, vampires, werewolves or mermaids I would have expected, but really couldn't my imagination come up with something better then that? I'm kind of disappointed, I thought insanity would be more, inventive..." He said, slowly pulling the door closed. Kakashi sighed and motioned for Naruto to go get him.

Naruto stood with a sigh of his own and stalked out the door. Harry hadn't made it far down the hall. "Yo, Harry wait up!" Naruto said jogging up to him and placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Look we weren't joking and you aren't crazy, we really are shinobi." Naruto said, steering Harry back into the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry allowed Naruto to lead him back to the room, some how his mind kept telling him if he walked back in that room one of them was going to kill him. After all Professor Hatake had said they were assassins. He looked at the normally 'warm' and charming Professor Uchiha and a chill ran up his spin. He had suspected something was off about them, but this, he was not expecting.

"Now Harry I know all of this is, strange, even for a wizard like you. You see the shinobi world is hidden from civilians, muggles, a lot like the wizarding world is. Very few wizards know shinobi are real and the same goes for shinobi knowing about wizards. Turns out there are very few things that separate shinobi from wizards. It all comes down to a matter of how we use chakara really, shinobi use chakara to train our bodies in the ways of fighting, instead of wands we use hand signs to channel our chakara. Wizards call it magic and use wands to call upon their chakara with out physical training and hard work, you also use it for day to day life, not just battle." Professor Uchiha paused again, but there was no need, Harry had slipped out of his shock and now his mind was trying to figure out why telling him this mattered?

"You see, Harry, we were hired by the Head Master to do three things." Kakashi said, looking to the corner as someone moved Harry hadn't noticed before. He must have entered the room when Harry was trying to leave.

"To protect this school, you and teach you the way of a shinobi." Harry looked at the boy clad in armor and a bone white mask.

"So you were really there! Tell me can you walk on ceilings?" The boy in the mask nodded and Harry sighed with relief. Harry had spotted the masked boy on his way to transfiguration, as soon as he had laid eyes on the form hovering above, it was gone.

"It's surprising you noticed me at all, I had a notice-me-not jutsu over me. Might I ask how you knew?" The boy in the mask questioned.

"I don't know, I just, it was almost like there was a chill in the hall, or something." The man in the mask nodded.

"It's called killer intent, it means you could sense the danger that would have become you if you had not looked up. Even though you were in no actual danger, you would have got a spit ball to the back of the head." The masked boy twirled his fingers and a straw was produced out of thin air twirling along with the fingers.

Harry looked at each of them before asking. "Why? Why teach me or come here at all?" Harry asked, he was smart, they had said they were hired, but it didn't make sense, even for him, people who sell them selves for things like killing people or being a body guard, it was just too, Mafia sounding.

"Because, our leaders ordered us too, we of coarse had the right to refuse the mission, but we were offered good money." It nearly made Harry jump when Professor Uchiha spoke, it was so cold and void of emotion, even if he had suspected the smiles were fake, he never expected to this extreme. But Professor Uchiha wasn't the one that scared him the most, it was Professor Hoshigaki.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat back down, he was surprised Harry had noticed Raven, as far as he knew, he, possible Itachi, Mr. Stinky Fish Face (Kisame) and Kakashi at some point during the day, were the only ones to notice that Raven was there most of the time. He was pretty sure none of the other students had noticed him, as well as Sai and Sakura, but if Harry had, then maybe others had too. Naruto would ask the Anbu later if he 'bumped' into him.

"So Kakashi Sensei, when are we going to start his training?" Naruto asked. A menacing cloud formed behind Kakashi as an evil smirk appeared across his face.

"Right now of coarse, after all, you four are still in detention. You're going to run laps around the room until your legs fell like they're going to fall off, then you're going to do push ups until you're arms fall off and then sit-ups until your spin feels like it's going to snap in half and then some. All while wearing these." Kakashi said, holding up some weights, three of the four students sweat dropped, Naruto stood snatched a bundle of weights from Kakashi and started his laps. Reluctantly the other three followed.

After training ended Kakashi handed Harry a book on shinobi essentials and made him swear not to tell anyone, even his friends about what he was learning, that the parameter of this mission only allowed Harry and the Teachers to know of the shinobi and only Harry to actually learn shinobi techniques, that he couldn't grantee the safety of his friends if they find out.

Which Naruto completely agreed with Kakashi, the Akatsuki would probably depose of anyone who knew, who wasn't supposed to know at the end of the mission. After all they were only hired to protect the students for one year, anything after that was fair game. Another thing that bugged Naruto was why the Akatsuki leader agreed to take this mission? Did he know about magical people already? Or is he looking to use that power in some way like the tailed beasts?

Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as killer intent flooded the hall. Naruto scanned the area quickly and found nothing there, something was wrong, he knew, but there was nothing in the hallway. Then he herd it, the faint scuffing of something he couldn't quite make out, it was too far away. Naruto ran down the Hallway following the sound. What ever it was, was moving fast.

Naruto skidded to a stop when the hallway turned to the left, the sound seemed to vanish, he looked around and took in the area, there wasn't much there, a door to a girls bathroom, suites of armor, a few paintings here and there. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, he had a feeling this year wasn't going to be as boring as he expected.

To his dismay though the next couple of months were uneventful. Naruto was just glad that tonight they would have an evening off, it was the Halloween Feast, Harry and Ron were going to Sir Nicholas, Death Day party, and Raven had volunteered to go so every one else could rest. Which was totally cool by Naruto, he had heard a lot of things about Halloween from the buzz around the school, a night rumored for demons and gods-of-trickery to walk the earth, spirits wondering freely. Something stirred in Naruto's gut but he paid it no mind as he made his way to his last class of the day.

Naruto found it hard to concentrate in class, his eyes felt heavy, which was odd considering he wasn't really tired before class started. As everything started to go black Naruto could hear the fait, ting of water dripping from pipes. "Sorry kit, but this is going to zap you of your strength for today, you'll have just enough to keep the clones going." A far away voice said apologetically. Next thing Naruto knew was that Professor McGonagall had smacked the top of the desk with a ruler.

Naruto was so startled he brought a kunai up to her neck with a feral growl. Lucky for him the other fifth years couldn't see the kunai. Surprise over took Naruto's face as he quickly scrambled back in his seat.

"Sorry Professor, I'm not feeling well." Naruto said looking up at her to try and covey they would talk about it after class.

"If you feel so badly then walk your self down to Madam Pomfrey, if not I would ask you at least act like you're paying attention." She said with no where near the bite she would if it were one of her other students, turning to continue where she left off in her explanation.

After class Naruto dragged his feet so that he was the last one to remain. He finished packing his things and walked up to the front desk. "Sorry Professor, I've apparently used too much chakara lately and it's drained me some. After our little break tonight I should be good as new, promise." Naruto half lied. Professor McGonagall accepted his excuse and sent him on his way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N I know Itachi is OOC (Out Of Character) until that last bit, there is a reason for it!! T-T It kind of creeps me out writing Itachi that way. I like him the way he is, personally, except, after his final battle with Sasuke. (For those people who know what I'm talking about. *Sulks.* I hate Masashi Kushimoto sometimes. But hey, wouldn't be a good story if everything happened the way you thought it would, then there is no surprise at the end!)

Yes I refer to Kakashi Itachi and Kisame as 'Professor' while in Harry's point of view and to Raven as 'masked boy' because Harry doesn't really know them by anything else yet. LOL incase any of you were thinking I forgot what I named the Anbu. Actually Raven isn't an original idea for naming an Anbu, buuut I did that on purpose, you'll see why later. ^_^ I own no claims to the name Raven either just to get that out of the way! Oh and I also don't own Mr Stinky Fish Face either, it's from that stupid phone commercial. XD But it so fits Kisame though.

And one last note, I do appreciate and reply to ALL reviews and would like to thank every one who likes this story! ^_^ I have low self esteam (spelt wrong), so really reviews keeps my steam up so my lazy caboose keeps witting.

*Chuckles.* Sorry that was a lame pun, but I couldn't help it. There's another one in the story too. XD I couldn't help my self. like this one time a friend of mine was making fish chowder, she used blue potatoes in it instead of regular potatoes, so naturally it turned the cream blue, she also added in shrimp and haddock, so we dubbed it, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish Soup. XD She then made a comment that it looked like it should have eye of newt in it or something (Insert pretending to look for eye of newt.) Then said she didn't have any, so I said. "Well, you could put dice in it." She gave me a bewildered look and asked. "Dice?" I said. "Yeah, snake eyes."

*Laughs.*

I thought she was going to hit me for using that lame of a pun. XDD But I totally got her with it. *Pats self on back.* 


	7. New Secrets and Possibly Old Friends?

Harry was wondering how he had let himself be talked into going to Sir Nicholas's Death Day Party, he and Ron could feel the chill all the way down the hall. Not to mention Harry would catch glimpse of Raven on the ceiling out of the corner of his eye, it was amazing how clueless Ron was to being followed all the time, even Hermione had yet to notice. Though how could she when all her attention is focused on the not so brilliant defense against the dark arts teacher.

He had learned quite a bit from the ninja, he found that he was rather good at protecting himself from attacks, which he was still refusing to tell any of them how he learned them. He was also getting better about going on the offensive, though he still froze up from time to time. Raven said it was only natural but they were going to do every thing they could to break him of the habit, because, as they all quoted so often. "Hesitating could mean life or death..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he pulled open the doors.

"Nothing, just talking to my self. Come on, let's find Nick." Harry said. As they made their way into the room, they saw hundreds of ghost floating about, chatting amongst them selves. Ron spotted a table with food on it and he pulled Harry along toward it, but when they got there, the food was so rotten Harry doubted even some one starving to death would eat it.

"I would not eat that if I were you, or I am afraid you might become more like the other guest then you would care to be." An amazed voice warned behind them, scaring Ron half out of his skin.

"P-Professor Hatake! W-what are you doing here? I thought t-teachers were at the f-feast?" Ron stammered out. Harry glanced around the room not spotting what he was looking for and then back at the sudden appearance of the teacher.

"Well, I'm not one for big crowds of people, this is more... homely, but that doesn't seem to be the right way to describe it." 'Professor Hatake' said, putting his fingers on his chin in mock contemplating.

"More quiet." Harry pretended to offer, going along with the flow.

"More quiet, yes that would describe it better. Now if you will excuse me, I see a rather young and attractive looking ghost over there." 'Professor Hatake' said, pointing in a random direction and taking off that way.

"Man I'm starting to think Professor Hatake is a closet pervert or something, I mean, what's with that book he's always reading? And he's always complementing the girls. It's creepy." Ron groaned out. Harry shrugged and turned when he heard Sir Nicholas greet them.

Harry and Ron decided to leave about half way through the Deathday Party so they could hopefully get something to eat from the feast. On the way Harry heard a whispering voice, threatening to kill. He dashed down the hall only to collide with a swirling mass of blond hair, Ron nearly crashed into the two of them but managed to stop in time.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? And Harry why did you take off like that?!" Ron shouted, but Harry and Naruto didn't seem to hear him, their heads were turned to the hall wall. Ron looked to where the attention was transfixed and gasped, there hung Mrs. Norris by her tail and on the wall was written

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Before any of them could speak, Malfoy and some other students showed up, Hermione made her way through the crowed to her friends. Malfoy looked at the trio not even noticing Naruto.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Malfoy said. At this Naruto stood and glared at Malfoy, he was about to make a remark but was interrupted.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filched demanded as he pushed through the crowed. He spotted Mrs. Norris.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My Cat! My Cat! What has happened to Mrs. Norris?" He screamed, then he spotted the four students standing just beside her.

"You! You've killed my cat! You murdered her, you monster! Filth, I'll kill you! I'll kill-!" Filch face twisted into outrage at being interrupted mid sentence. It took a few seconds to register in Naruto's mind that it wasn't him Filch was yelling at, but Harry.

"Argus!"Dumbledore had shouted, him and several other teachers made their way to the group in front of the wall, the crowed parting to let them through. Dumbledore moved and detached Mrs. Norris.

"Come with me Argus to my office, you four as well please." Dumbledore ordered calmly, Gilderoy offered his office down the hall and Dumbledore agreed.

Dumbledore walked into Gilderoy's classroom, set Mrs. Norris on Gilderoy's desk and began examining her. All the while Gilderoy explained that they probably tortured Mrs. Norris with a curse until she died and that he knew the perfect counter curse. Dumbledore explained she wasn't dead, but Petrified.

Filch accused Harry doing it for revenge, because he found out that he was a Squib, Harry then said he didn't do it and that he didn't know what a Squib was. Filch called him a lair and a murder and that he deserved justice for the cruel act committed against his cat. Naruto could tell Harry really didn't know what a Squib was or that he committed the act, but it was his word against Filches and seeing as it was Filch he would be trying to convince, it was pointless to even try.

Snape brought up that they may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but then added that there was a string of suspicious circumstances and that he doubted that was the case. He then questioned why they all were not at the feast.

Harry and Ron said they were on their way to the dorms after the Deathday party, when they bumped into Hermione. Snape then questioned why they didn't go to the feast, which the countered with the fact they weren't hungry. Snape then turned to Naruto with a quarked eye brow.

"And what about you? Your dorms aren't in that direction." Snape asked and Kakashi Sensei shot him a look for questioning Naruto in front 'civillians'. Naruto figured Kakashi was hoping Naruto had a good enough explanation, and not that he was just doing his job.

"I heard a scratching noise, it sounded like it was coming from the wall, so I was followed it, I thought maybe it was a rat or something, thought if I found out where it's nest is I could tell a teacher and they could dispose of the infestation. I would rather think this school being filled full of supposedly competent, if not famous wizards would be able to dispose of something as common as filthy rodents, though I must say, I seem to never hear them in the dungeon, which is kept pleasantly clean and rodent free." Naruto added a sneer to Gilderoy and the other teachers apart from Snape and Kakashi Sensei, he was only practically lying after all, it did sound like a rodent, a large one, but he would keep that part to himself, no use getting on Snape's bad side.

His cover story seemed to work because Professor McGonagall was miffed that Naruto would even suggest that Dumbledore or any other staff member, her giving a quick glance to her left said Gilderoy was excluded from that, was incompetent. Snape on the other hand let a sneer of satisfaction creep across his face. Naruto didn't hate Snape, but when that man was staring some one down, he could give Ibiki Morino a run for his money.

Naruto thought things couldn't get worse for poor Harry, until Snape started talking about taking Harry off the Quidditch team, luckily McGonagall stepped in. Gilderoy said something about whipping up a mandrake potion in his sleep to cure Mrs. Norris, causing Naruto to nearly bust out laughing when Snape put him in his place saying it was HIS job as potions master to make the potion.

After what seemed like for ever, Naruto and the other three were finally allowed to head back to their dorms. Which Naruto was grateful for, teachers sure liked to round on students in this school as much as Iruka Sensei did, only it's multiplied by ten considering there were more teachers.

Over the next few days made Naruto want to bash in Filches head. He was parading around the school giving detention to kids for breathing too loud, or smiling. Not only that, now he was paying more attention, which was making the ninja's nightly rounds harder. The staff apart from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape didn't know there secret, so it made sneaking around nearly impossible... for the others anyway. Sai seemed to manage, but Sakura had been caught twice already, she had gotten out of trouble with cover story that she couldn't sleep and was just taking a quick walk to tire herself out.

Sunday before the first Quidditch match, Naruto was on his rounds when noticed that spiders were crawling strangely, he brushed it off as he made his way to the field to check everything was in order. When he arrived Sakura and Sai were already standing there.

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan, you two find anything here or is everything good to go?" He asked the two. Sakura sighed and looked around.

"We couldn't find anything, but it's hard to tell, none of us know dark magic detection spells, it's not even something you can learn in the library, you either have to buy the books or become an Auror." She sighed out in frustration. Sai was smiling like usually and turned toward the tall stands where they, and the rest of the school, would be watching the games.

Naruto entered underneath the cloth covering, there were winding stairs up to the platforms where the Slytherin benches were. Naruto was at the top faster then the eye could see after a quick sires of leaps, he exited and walked over to the edge of the stand to get a front row seat. The stands filled quickly when the game was about to start, Naruto noticed Sai and Sakura had taken seats toward the back on the Gryffindor side, but it didn't matter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't take long for Harry to notice that something was wrong with one of the bludgers. He had been hovering to one side of the field watching for the snitch when a rouge bludger came hurling at him. Most people would think he had narrowly missed it by luck when he started after the snitch, but Harry hadn't seen the snitch until he was already dodging the bludger.

Harry shoved Draco out of the way to grab for the snitch, but the bludger nearly took the both of them out, Harry had to drop and hang off his broom in order to dodge. Just as Harry was about to swing back up onto his broom the bludger came back around. He let go with the hand closest to the back of the broom letting the bludger whistle by, then twisted back using the momentum to swing himself up onto the broom again.

Gryffindor cheered Harry on when he, once again, was side by side with Malfoy for the snitch, the crowed gasped in shock when Harry was just about to clasp his hand around the snitch and the bludger collided with his arm, knocking him off his broom. Naruto was on his feet doing a flash of handseals so fast that the other students wouldn't be able to see his hands move, even if they were looking. Naruto cast a notice-me-not charm on the newly formed shadow clone before it launched it's self off the railing toward the plummeting Harry.

The clone wrapped it's self around Harry turning so that Harry was facing up as they hit the ground. A large cloud of smoke exploded around Harry when they hit, his fall mostly broken by the clone. Harry sat up and held up his good arm up with the snitch firmly in his grasp and cheers erupted from the crowed as the smoke cleared.

To Harry's dismay Gilderoy was the first one on the scene and ended up turning his broken arm into a jelly arm with no bones. Lucky for Harry, Madam Pomfrey had a potion called Skele-Gro that would regrow his bone, much to the fascination of Sai. The shinobi had shown up shortly after Ron and Hermione left.

"You know I could cut Malfoy's spine out and see if Madam Pomfrey could regrow that, what do you think smighty clumsyton?" Sai suggested. Harry would have retorted about the insulting 'nickname' but a sharp twinge in his arm made him grit his teeth, he really hated Sai some times, but at least smighty clumsyton, in reference to his not so graceful fighting skills, was a lot better then dickless wonder or banshee.

"Yeah, and you could call him spineless chicken, but seriously I don't think he was the one who cursed the bludger, it was too smart of an idea for him. Besides, we won, that's all that matters." The shinobi left so Harry could get some rest and report that Harry was okay to the others.

After he was released from the hospital wing he rushed off to find Ron and Hermione to tell them about what happened that night. When he did find them he told them about what Dobby said and that Colin Creevey had been Petrified. Then Hermione told them that the Polyjuice Potion would be ready in two weeks, just in time for Christmas break.

Hermione and Ron still had their doubts about the new students and teachers but Harry assured them that they really weren't that bad. Ron wasn't convinced and Hermione looked only slightly less doubtful.

A week later they were on their way to dinner when they noticed a small group of people around a notice. Seamus motioned excitedly for them to come over.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" He exclaimed. Continuing on to the Great Hall for dinner, the three of them agreed to join the dueling club.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That evening at roughly eight, Naruto and Sakura made their way down to the great hall where the dueling club would be taking place. He caught a glimpse of Raven on the ceiling hidden behind the fake sky when he entered, the great hall had been completely transformed. In the center stood a long plat form where he assumed the duels would take place, he also guessed it would be a wizarding duel because that wasn't enough room for a practical defense fight, so that ruled Kakashi Sensei, Itachi and Kisame out for teaching this class, he hoped to kami that it wasn't...

"Good evening every one! If you would so kindly gather around, we're ready to start." Gilderoy announce as he strode in, Snape seething behind him, obviously he didn't volunteer to help out.

It amused Naruto to no end watching Gilderoy get thrown off the stage with Snape's spell, unfortunately the baka got right back up and passed it off as showing the students what it would be like to get hit with a spell. Che, as if the dobe would know how to block a spell, even if it were drilled into his head with a hundred years of training.

'You'll never beat me, dobe...' Naruto let out a sigh. He wondered if Sasuke saw him like that, as he was now looking at Gilderoy, maybe he shouldn't underestimate him. Who knows, maybe the pansy persona is just an act, a mask? Naruto paused in his thinking. Who was he kidding, this guy wasn't faking, even if he was... there's no way their act could be that perfect, hell, even his own wasn't perfect.

Naruto shook his head and looked to the stage as Draco and Harry were called up, he really needed to pay more attention, it vaguely registered that they were requesting volunteers. He watched as Gilderoy pretended to drop his wand while showing Harry a blocking spell. He smirked in satisfaction when Harry dodged the spell Draco sent one second before the proper time to attack. He was even slightly proud that Draco managed to dodge the returning spell, it seemed Kakashi Sensei was managing to actually teach some of them something.

Though most were no where near improving, they just went through the motions of the class so that they wont get failed... well, any less then they already are. Even though they're grade will be failing for the whole class, there is that, just barely failing mark. That Youngest Weasley boy Draco's always complaining about is probably the worst at the class, he doesn't even hardly try. He's kind of like another shinobi Naruto knew, maybe the kid is smarter then he looks, cause he sure as hell isn't stronger then he looks.

(Some where in Konoha.... Shikamaru's playing shogi with Azuma Sensei when he sneezes accidently messing up the bored. "Awe man, mendokuse, now we have to start all over again.")

(Mendokuse- What a drag /or/ How troublesome)

Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard gasps of terror when Draco conjured a cobra, didn't they know there's anti venom for those kinds of bites and it's rare that any one dies these days from a bite? Loose an arm, leg, toe or finger yeah, but no one hardly ever dies anymore. Gilderoy tried to get rid of it, key word being tried, but only managed to shoot the snake into the air, agitating the thing more then it already was. It reeled it's head back about to strike when Harry began to speak to it, or rather that's what he thought any way.

Harry had no effect, the thing was pissed, it was striking, Naruto wouldn't make it in time to stop it just as it was going to sink it's fangs into the fear paralyzed student, but it's fangs sank into the arm of some one else. Raven stood there in front of the student body, in his Anbu glory, with a snake attached to his arm. Raven made what sounded like a tsk'ing noise at the snake before removing it from his arm.

The snake's head sank as if to apologies, then wound it's self around his arm and rested his head on the back of Raven's hand like a bracelet. Just like Harry, Raven spoke to the snake, then to Harry, who nodded and smiled to the snake, then, Raven was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed out just loud enough Naruto just barely heard it as an eruption of screams filled the hall. Sakura looked at Naruto before taking off in the direction Raven she thought Raven had went, Naruto glanced at Harry before quickly catching up with her. No one noticed as Harry bent down to pick something up before Hermione and Ron could drag him out of the hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Okay I would like to point out that the part where Harry is following the voice and Naruto runs into him from the other direction because he hears the scratching noise is not a mistake, remember ninja can highten their sense, like hearing, so even though it was pretty far away Naruto heard it anyway... that last part ryhmed... -_-" why do I ryhm when I'm not trying but cann't when I am?

Ron: "Because you're Mental."

Author: "You might have a point there.... considering the voice of Ron, in my head, just told me so..."

I would like to apologise for the LONG wait, I was so excited to get close to a part of this fan fiction that I REALLY want to write, but then all of the sudden I had a writters block on how to get there. T-T I tried to make this chapter farly long to make up for the long wait! Also I just moved so that made the wait even longeer! I've had this done and ready to go for about two weeks or so. T-T But I couldn't get to a computer to upload it.

I'd say sorry for the cliff hanger... but I'd be lieing. :3

Also, for those of you who are wondering, yes Sasuke is mention and will be in this story, and yes Orochimaru is still alive. ^_^

Reviews modivate me!

*Sulks.* I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Maybe that's the cause for my writters block, humm? What do ya think about that? huh? huh? yeah well feel guilty!

*Chuckles.* I'm only kidding, it's not your fault! honestly! I just be goofy!

Author: "Wait don't sue! I don't mean Diseny's Gooffy! I just meant I was acting goofy!!! *Cries.* I don't own Gooffy! I swear it! Or any thing else related to this fic!" Continues ranting and explaining.

Ron: "Great, she's gone mental again... and on a tangent." Sigh. "Her name should have been Dorie, like that stupid fish." Lawers start moving in. "Don't look at me, I did not mention any movie titles and you don't personally own the name Dorie, I could have been talking about my pet for all you know. attack her she's the stupid one saying copy writted stuff."

Naruto: "I knew he was smarter then he looks!"

Author: "Wait, aren't you bother currently a figment of my emagination that a derrived from fictional stories that I have alter to fit my own fanfiction needs?"

Ron&Naruto: "Yeah..."

Author: "Then why the hell am I reffuring to my 'self' in the second person and to the second person in second (or is it third) person as I'm saying I'm smarter then I really am, while I'm calling my self retarded at the same time?"

Ron: "How are we-"

Naruto: "-suposed to know? It's your-"

Ron: "-head after all."

Author: "And this, ladies and gentelmen, is why I'm never bored in side of my own head." Sighs and beats head on computer desk.

Ron: "Like I said, she's mental."

Naruto: "Dattabayo!" (Believe it!) 


	8. Family and Precious People

Warning: There will have mild yaoi/slash moment, no lime or smut but there will be kissing. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter nor Naruto, nor mentioned character refiring to other shows or books.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry looked at his two best friends when they finally stopped. "What?" He asked as they both gave him a strange look.

"You're a Parsletongue!" Hermione rasped out, trying to catch her breath, another look a Harry clearly asked why he wasn't out of breath.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked again, but this time it was Ron who answered.

"A Parsletongue, snake language!" Ron shouted, still out of breath.

"It means you can talk to snakes Harry." Hermione added.

"Well if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin, then-"

"-Oh that's what you said." Ron butted in, Harry looked at him confused.

"You heard me, I clearly said for it to stop." Harry said glaring angrily at Ron for suggesting he said something else.

"Harry you were speaking another language, it looked like you were egging the snake on or something." Hermione looked at him worriedly as she spoke.

" I would never do that, I mean I knew I could speak to snakes, I accidently sicked a python on my cousin Dudley once at the zoo, but I bet loads of wizards can speak to snakes." Harry said, calming down some.

"No Harry, not many wizards can, it's a very rare gift to be able to talk to snakes. There is a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a snake Harry, is because Salazar Slytherin was a Parsletongue. And with that display in there every one is going to think you are his great, great, great grandson or something."

"But that's not possible, I mean I couldn't be related to him." Harry said now really worried.

"Salazar lived hundreds of years ago Harry, for all we know, you could be." Hermione said as something popped up out of Harry's collar causing her to screech.

"Oh my god! Harry there's a s-s-snake in your shirt!!" She stammered out pointing at his collar.

"Yeah I know, I picked him up when that... guy appeared. I didn't want to leave him there, it wouldn't have been safe. Besides he feels really sorry for biting that guy and nearly biting Justin, he says he was scared when all of the sudden he was no longer on his sunning rock but surrounded by people. And now he's complaining he's cold." Harry explained. Ron gave him a murderous look.

"Harry how can you just stand there holding that! That! Thing! Maybe Hermione's right, maybe you really are Slytherin's heir!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"Ron! Stop that, you know as well as I do Harry's not Slytherin's heir, we're with him all the time! But what's more important is who was that guy! He seemed to not be effected by that snake either, in fact he was hissing at it too!" Hermione said reprimanding Ron, who in turn took a sheepish look.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him... but there's also all the times Harry's supposedly meeting Professor Hatake... but you right... sorry Harry." Was Ron's mumbled apology.

"Hermione's right he was talking to the snake too, again, another reason I thought it was normal for wizards or what ever he is, to be able to talk to snakes. He told the snake not to go biting people anymore, the snake apologized and explained it was scared, the guy then asked if I would look after the snake, then the cloud of smoke and the snake was on the stage floor where I quickly scooped him up, stuffing him in my robs." Harry said patting the snake on the head, it closed it's eyes and leaned into the warmth of Harry's hand.

"This is very bad, we better see what we can find out about this person. For them to just show up in Hogwarts like that is unusual, is he an intruder or does Dumbledore know that he is here?" Hermione asked. Harry stated he didn't know that maybe they should go ask the Headmaster. Hermione and Ron agreed and they set off toward Dumbledore's office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Raven, Itachi and Kisame stood in front of Dumbledore's desk when some one knocked on the door. Dumbledore told them to enter and motioned for Raven to stay where he was.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in, Hermione's jaw dropped as her eyes landed on Raven. "So I was right you did know about him!" She nearly shouted.

"Now now my dear, there's no need to panic. You are right I did know he was here, because I hired him to be a guard here at Hogwarts for the time being." Dumbledore stated calmly. Raven shifted to the front of Dumbledore's desk and bowed to the tree students.

"Dumbledore has agreed to use a memory altering charm so the other students will not remember me, you three are going to be granted the privilege of knowing what really happened. I will warn you once, do not try to find anything more out about me then what is told to you by myself or Dumbledore. I would also like to warn you that in a worst case scenario being too nosey could result in your death. Banish any idea of me being this, heir of Slytherin, I wasn't even a wizard when given this job and have only recently discovered I had any magical talent, and could care less about the happenings of past wizards, I am here to protect the school and nothing more." Raven bowed once more and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Dumbledore only confirmed what Raven had said when answering their questions and nothing more, he then sent them on their way back to bed. Naruto stood from his spot and walked back toward Slytherin common room, his thoughts neither here nor there.

'Hey kit.' The Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered out loud.

'I'm going to be renovating some things about you, I know you're not weak, but this constant use of chakara is putting a strain on your body, at this rate it'll be as damaging as using three or more tails. But it's also a plus for us. It means I can repair it to fix your chakara better, it also means you'll be able to reach at least fifth tail before there is a strain to your body, but there will be physical changes, how much and what it'll effect I don't know.' Kyuubi explained.

"Hey Kyuu-kun, do you have any family?" Naruto asked suddenly, Kyuubi sighed.

"I do, he is my cousin, we unfortunately are the last two kitsunes and both of us have a foot in the grave. You see, Yoko Kurama, my cousin, was killed about twenty years ago, he fled and inhabited the body of an unborn child. What happened to him after that I have no clue, but I do know he's still alive some where." Kyuubi answered, his voice indicating that he was thinking of the past mournfully.

"I'm sorry Kyuu-kun, maybe you'll get to see him some day..." Naruto mumbled, but the Kyuubi's response was muted when Naruto was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Muphumumuph!!" Naruto tried to scream but a hand was firmly planted over his mouth, he doubted he could bit the person holding him.

"Shh, it only me Naruto-kun, just calm down so when Snape passes he doesn't see us." Just as the voice behind him said, Snape walked by with a Lumos patrolling the hallway for students. With an almost silent sigh the person holding him let go.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this?! Why did you drag me in here, I could have handled Snape it's not even past curfew." Naruto whispered.

"Because, I... hum, you were 'friends' with Sasuke right?" Itachi asked stressing the word friends to imply they might have been more.

"I considered him to be like a brother. I thought he felt the same until..." Naruto sighed his hand instinctively went to where Sasuke used chidori on him.

"It's your fault, you're the one who killed your family leaving Sasuke to hate you and everything else!" Naruto shouted, not bothering with whispering anymore. Itachi's eyes narrowed in almost unnoticeable wince.

"Naruto, things aren't as they seem. Remember I told you not every story told is the same from the point of view of the one committing the act. Have you even guessed what I might mean by that?" Itachi asked, walking up to Naruto, who stepped back with every step Itachi took until his back was up against the wall opposite to the door.

"I-I, maybe that there's more to you killing your f-fam, y-you killing your relatives." Naruto thought about saying family, but thought better of it.

"That's exactly what I mean." Itachi paused for a second and looked Naruto directly in the eyes, to his surprise Naruto held the gaze even though he had his sharingan activated. "Naruto-kun. Do you remember playing at the park when you were a kid?" Itachi asked, gently leaning in and placing his right hand on the wall beside Naruto's head.

"Of coarse I do... the other kids would run away or leave because their parents told them to. But what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed and sank his head.

"I thought after all this time the memories would resurface, Naruto-kun, but it appears my own abilities are stronger then I thought, or it could be that you were only a child." Itachi's face was only inches from his own.

"W-what a-are you talking a-about?" Naruto stuttered, the only people that had ever been this close to him were either enemies or Sasuke when they were fighting... or the accidental kiss, but he didn't want to think about that. Bleh.

"I would come every once in a while, I would train you, though I made the training more like a game then anything, so you would probably remember them as games. One day after I had found you and chased you to the top of the Hokage Monument, the day I had planned to kill the rest of the Uchiha's and say good bye to you for ever. You said something I will never forget." Itachi said, something clicked in Naruto's memories, he could remember the sun shining on his back while looking out over the village. Itachi pressed his right cheek against Naruto's, his lips brushing up against Naruto's ear as he spoke.

"'Itachi-kun, even if we can never be together again. You will always be the only one I will love.'" Naruto's memory playing the scene as his memory self and Itachi spoke, tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

"How did you know Naruto-kun? That I wouldn't come back after that day, I never hinted to anything otherwise." Itachi asked, bringing his left hand up to play with a semi long strand of blond hair on the side of Naruto's neck.

"I-I didn't know, I never knew, I just had this horrible feeling when I looked at you that day... I was alone again. Even after I had forgot about you, I felt as though something had slipped through my grasp, but I told my self I was being foolish, after all what would a monster like me have lost? Certainly nothing important." Tears streamed silently down Naruto's face as he spoke, Itachi's facial feature softened and his gently kissed Naruto's jaw where it connect to his ear.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Back then it was nothing more then a crush, I thought it strange I was attracted to a boy so much younger then me, so instead I treated you like I should have treated Sasuke. Where I brushed off Sasuke's begging to be trained, I trained you who never asked for my company. In fact you hardly ever said or asked anything, you would laugh, stick out your tongue and blow raspberries, but you would only answer questions with a short yes, no or maybe. This loud mouth mask is almost flawless I must admit." Itachi spoke kissing across his jaw until he reached where the tears had fallen, he then licked up Naruto's cheek tasting the salty tears.

"Naruto, you are older now, able to understand, tell me, what do you want to know, I will tell you if you ask, I will give you what I can. And know this Naruto-kun, seeing you like this is torture, that brainless pink head ranting on about my foolish little brother even though he obviously left of his own free will. Tell me what you want Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"Why, why did you really kill them. I know you wouldn't do something like that unless you absolutely had to, you once said something didn't like to fight unless you were forced to..." Naruto said, his voice cracked huskily as Itachi nipped at his law.

"You are right Naruto-kun, I was ordered to do it, by the Third Hokage no less. The clan was planning to stage a take over of the village, they were power hungry and thought they should make the rules. I being their ideal leader and puppet. I hated the way father, mother and the villagers forced the task upon me. But when the time came to take care of the matter... I regretted taking so many lives. When I reached Sasuke I couldn't bear to kill him, my own brother, he was so innocent then. So I told him to hate me, to run away and cling to life like the coward he was, to run away and get stronger, once he knew that hatred he would be able to defeat me." Itachi had paused in his menstruations to explain, though he had started running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"I wasn't the one who told him about killing your best friend to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan though. That was someone else, the one I warned you about before. All I wanted was for Sasuke to hate me enough to kill me and then become the hero that defeated the infamous Clan murderer." Itachi said, he moved to pull away but was surprised when the younger boy's fist clenched onto the front of his robes.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said and pulled Itachi in for a kiss. Itachi was shocked at Naruto's sudden determination to keep him there so eventually he surrendered, nibbling on Naruto's bottom lip rather harshly demanding entrance, he was please when he was granted access.

Itachi went to press his body against Naruto's but was shoved away, he was greeted with an explanation before he could even ask what was wrong.

"Itachi, we can't, what if Kisame finds out or the others..." Naruto said leaning his head against Itachi's chest, sullen with his own realization. Itachi did let a noticeable sigh out and rested his head on top of Naruto's.

"I'm sure we can find a way Naruto, besides with what my brother has done to the village and most importantly you... I'm having second thoughts about just stepping aside and letting him kill me... but... I don't want to hurt him any more then I have to, he's still my little brother." Itachi said and Naruto's snorted.

"I doubt that, but I did promise Sakura I would bring him back. So there might be hope for him yet and I might be being selfish, but I don't want you to die... not now, not when we're finally together like this." Naruto spoke softly, Itachi kissed the top of his head and reluctantly stepped back.

"Maybe Naruto. But for now you should head to bed, Snape will be making his rounds again, it wouldn't bode well if he caught us." Itachi said, Naruto nodded, he flushed and kissed Itachi's cheek before darting out of the class room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry walked into the common room most people were giving him the cold shoulder, he decided it best to just go to sleep and maybe it would all blow over by morning.

When he got up to the boy's dorm room Sai was sitting on his bed looking at the the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of last year. "What are you...?" Harry trailed off as Sai continued to look at the book, his expression was pensive as if trying to figure something out.

"Did you know your family?" Sai asked looking up at Harry, his face was now lacking expression again.

"Not my mum and dad. I grew up with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin... though I don't want to talk about them if you don't mind." Harry said sitting down next to Sai, he was still leery of the strange shinobi, but over the time he spent training with the shinobi, Sai and Naruto were hardly the worst ones to deal with.

"Then I take it this album is important to you. I see you've even added pictures of you and your friends in here." Sai said.

"Yeah, these pictures mean a lot to me, the ones of my parents proves that they cared for me and the ones of my friends so we can always remember the time we shared together." Harry said fondly.

"They look happy... you know most children of a shinobi are orphaned at some point in there life, weather it be at the early age of new born or an older age. I believe Sakura out of all of the shinobi here is the only one who still has her parents, though if she were to lose them she wouldn't be counted as an orphan because she is a shinobi, ther for she a legal adult, but she will never know what it's like to wonder what having parents would be like, or a family." Sai said, his gaze drifting back to the album.

"What's the point of this? Are you trying to say we're the same on some level or something?" Harry asked softly, starring at the album.

"Not exactly, though that is true. But from what I have observed in Naruto, ones that don't know what it's like to have family try and create their own through friends, some times they're too trusting and are blind to things their self created family do, so when one of them betray's them... they don't see it coming... do you under stand what I'm saying?" Sai asked, he brushed his fingers over Lily Potter's smiling picture.

"Are you saying one of my friends is going to betray me? None of them would do that, we went through a lot together even though we've only known each other for a little over a year, but I'm sure they wouldn't." Harry said, sounding more resolute then he felt. 'Could Sai have been watching when they had that fight earlier? Even then, Ron had a valid point, he was just worried, he wouldn't betray me... would he? Would Hermione? No... I don't think they would...' Harry thought.

"It's exactly what I'm saying. You should get some rest, I'm not saying you should worry about it, just don't be surprised when the time comes, after all, one should expect the unexpected." Sai stood, Harry noting his was in his training out fit, it was totally inappropriate for this sort of weather and was wondering how he didn't get sick, as if on que Sai sneezed and rubbed a now obvious stuffy nose.

"You should have some one from your home send you warmer clothes, this isn't even as cold as it's going to get." Harry said, Sai shrugged, casting a warming charm on the sheets and blankets then crawled in.

"It's far warmer at home then here, I doubt the shops have anything. Though I do have my Hogwarts cloak if need be, but I prefer my regular clothes to do patrolling in, they're easier to move in." Sai said and yawned pulling the blanket closer to his face, closing his eyes.

"If you say so..." Harry said, casting a silencing charm on his be and crawling in for the night. Sleep alluded Harry though, he lay there looking out his window, snow had begun to fall. He wondered if he really was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, after all he didn't know much about his father's family, the Dursley's weren't to keen on telling him anything about his parents let alone anything magical related. A thought crossed his mind. He couldn't be Slytherin's heir, he was a Gryffindor, if he was, surely the sorting hat would have put him in Slytherin... Then a voice in his head added that the sorting hat 'had wanted to put him in Slytherin'.

A lot happened in the time it took for Christmas Holidays to roll around. Justin and Sir Nicholas had been attacked and some one was killing off Hagrid's roosters. Not to mention most every one was heading home for the Holidays, except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Even Sakura was heading home to visit her family for the Holiday's, Kisame had to report to their leader, leaving Itachi for further surveillance and Sai had to leave for some reason.

Harry woke early Christmas morning and opened his presents. He wasn't surprised by the gift from the Dursley's... a tooth pick, the other things from his friends were a lot nice though. He had even gotten presents from the shinobi, which surprised him, even from Professor Hoshigaki, then again he had been warming up to the strange shark looking shinobi lately.

There was a note attached to Professor Hoshigaki's gift saying never to speak of the gift again. Professor Hoshigaki's present turned out to be a miniature figure of Professor Hoshigaki (In his wizard clothes) smacking Harry up side the head while laughing victoriously, it was rather cute actually and really accurate, the rest of Professor Hoshigaki's note had actually complemented him oh his weapon throwing.

Professor Uchiha had given him a set of senbon, if Harry remembered the name correct, and a book on the human body. At first Harry thought that was strange until he opened the book to find a small note written inside.

'Your aim is sharp, even with the need of glasses. These are senbon ("Yes guessed right" Harry said aloud.) and the book is on the human body, if used correctly senbon are a very powerful weapon, even deadly with the proper knowledge of the human body. Don't let anyone catch you practicing with them... they can be a useful trump card.' Professor Uchiha hadn't signed his name in the book, but there was a rather cute cartoon-ish weasel drawn in the bottom right hand corner instead. Now that he thought about it Professor Hoshigaki's present wasn't signed either, they both mentioned his aim and he began to wonder if the two hadn't conspired together to get him the senbon, then again probably not.

Sakura had given him a training out fit. He held it up in amazement, how she had gotten his sizes he would never know. He took off his clothes and pulled on the out fit, it was a little bit big until it suddenly resized it's self... that explained the whole size thing. He stood and made his way over to the dorm mirror, the first layer was a netted shirt, it felt kind of stiff like it was made from wire and fabric, not too uncomfortable, it would be easy to get used to the feel of it, the selves of it were full length.

Over the netted shirt he had a black plain shirt, with selves that came down to his elbows and over that he had a green, silver lined slightly padded vest with a few odd shaped square pockets where normal pockets would have been, he found that senbon fit nicely in the oddly long square pockets. He had a pair of netted pants on that went all the way to his ankles, then over that plain black pants that only came just below his knees. He had to admit, though the out fit was weird by wizard standards, Sakura had pretty good taste in clothes in his book.

Sai's gift was two scrolls, when Harry opened the first scroll there was drawings of strange looking creatures to summon with chakara. When Harry opened the next one there was detailed drawings of Harry training with either Sai himself or some of the other shinobi, the drawings were so good they were almost like black and white photographs, but Harry knew they were hand painted. Harry smiled at the pictures, this explained why Sai was looking at his album and questioned him about how much the album meant to him. He was getting Christmas present ideas while snooping in Harry's stuff, almost like a reckon mission... Harry would even bet the others had goaded him into it to get ideas them selves.

The next present was from Professor Hatake. It was a set of his own kunai, a thigh holster and a round pack that hooked into the band of his pants. He place some of the kunai in the pockets that weren't filled with senbon and the scroll from Sai, in total he had about three hand fulls of senbon and ten kunai. Most of the kunai went in the thigh holster, they were already in there when he opened the present, in the round pack he also found some shuriken, about twenty of them, the weight of the weapons was almost uncomfortable, he would have to get used to the added weight. How they supposedly always carried this much stuff around was beyond him, he had remembered Professor Hatake mention something about kunai, shuriken and other such things being standard issue where they were from.

His last present was from Naruto, it wasn't very big but kind of had some weight to it, when he opened it he found a piece of clothe with a semi rectangular piece of metal attached to it, in the center of the metal was the rough out line of an owl in flight. It looked like Naruto might have carved it into the metal himself, a piece of paper from Naruto explaining that it was a head band and what it was for.

'Harry, this is a head band. Normal head bands usually have a shinobi village symbol engraved on it, but seeing as you don't belong to a village, I created you your own symbol, Sai mentioned how much you love your owl, so that's the symbol I chose for you. A shinobi's head band is also used as a forehead protector, though some shinobi where it other places for style. The head band not only identifies you as a shinobi to a village, but shinobi also where it to show how much they honor their village, that they will do anything to protect their comrades, their home and were they belong in the hearts of their precious people.'

Harry almost cried when reading the note, Naruto, weather he meant to or not, really did get the meaning of 'it's the thought that counts'. Nothing meant more to Harry then his precious people, as Naruto had worded it and he would do anything to protect them. He smiled and placed the head band on his forehead, this had been the best Christmas he could remember.

Harry changed into his normal clothes plus the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for him. After sorting some things out, evening had come and he left to meet up with Ron and Hermione for the Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. The hall was decked out in Holly and mistletoe, fake snow fell pleasantly from the fake ceiling and the Christmas trees were charmed to have frost on them.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione said as he sat down, he replied with his own Merry Christmas to her and Ron, then thanked them for the gifts they gave him, they in turn thanked him too.

After a while Hermione pulled them from the Great Hall so they could talk privately. The polyjuice potion was ready for them, all that was left to do was get some of Crabbe and Goyle's hair and make sure they didn't accidently walk in while they were questioning Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto wasn't surprised when Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, after all the two retards were practically Malfoy's shadow. Though Naruto noticed right off something wasn't right. Goyle was wearing glasses, though Naruto didn't know for sure or not, but he was pretty sure Goyle didn't need them, when Malfoy finally noticed, Goyle gave the excuse of doing a bit of reading. As Malfoy asked, Naruto too was sure Goyle wasn't that great at reading.

Naruto nearly laughed when he figured it out, it was odd he didn't catch the illusion sooner, but it must have been the fact that it was a magical illusion that he didn't see it right away. Crabbe and Goyle asked about the chamber and wondered if Malfoy knew who the heir was, then Malfoy said no, he then moved on to insult Mr. Weasley, Crabbe looked right pissed until Goyle came up with a quick cover up. Naruto had to admit, for what little experience they had, they were doing pretty well... well they would have been doing better if Ron would stop being immature and moving like he was about to attack Malfoy.

Then they started to change back, Naruto saw it happening before either of them had any idea it they were changing. Naruto stood and coughed. "Excuse me Malfoy, mind if I borrow Crabbe and Goyle for a minute? I need them to help me carry some food from the kitchens for the party later this evening." Naruto said quickly.

"Oh right, the party, I had almost forgot about that. Well what are you two standing around for? Go on then, go help him carry the stuff for the party." Malfoy made shooing motions as he spoke, Harry and Ron who had noticed each other changing were quick to comply as the rushed out the door, Naruto close behind.

"-Pant- Thanks -pant- I'm going to find Hermione." Ron said, barely able to catch his breath, it irked him that Naruto and Harry were standing there completely unaffected by the jog to the Great Hall. He walked off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Thank you Naruto, you saved our hides back there. Oh! And thank you for that gift." Harry said a sincere smile lighting his face, he then gave Naruto a quick hug.

"No problem Harry, and be more careful next time, what ever you used to make the illusion could have gotten you in trouble with it failing like that." Naruto said, hugging back before letting go.

"It didn't fail, we ran out of time. It only lasts for an hour and we got held up by Percy." Harry said obviously sulking slightly at the thought of the other Weasley boy.

"Well, how about I teach you henge some time when you don't have training? I could get in trouble for it, cause you're technically not ready to learn it just yet... but what Sensei doesn't know... I'm not going to finish that, cause for all I know it could be used to hurt him." Naruto chuckled and Harry looked slightly pale. "Even if it's just to get back at him for being late. After all we're shinobi, what doesn't kill us make us stronger!" Naruto said reassuring Harry, who then began to chuckle as well. Harry then said he had to go and took off where Ron had gone.

Naruto searched for Crabbe and Goyle, when he found them they were passed out in a closet only clad in their nickers. He prodded them awake and made them carry the boxes just like he told Malfoy he would. When they got back to the common room Naruto explained their odd state of clothes as a prank pulled by Peeves, which the two retards bought, Malfoy was a little more skeptical, but brushed off the matter to prepare for the party.

Naruto went up to the dorm and stretched out on his bed with a sigh. He had even gotten gifts! Mostly just new training supplies from his friends, but he had gotten a packet of pranks from Harry and the Weasley twins, it was a joint effort, Harry supplied the founds and the twins acquired the goods. He also got a chibi weasel key chain that he attached to his gama pouch from Itachi. Itachi even engraved his name on the back of it, making Naruto promise to not show it to anyone, him having it could be more trouble then it was worth, but Naruto didn't care. He curled under the covers of his four poster bed and sighed contently. Yep this was defiantly the best Christmas he had ever had.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Okay so it's not the pulls him into an empty class room and fucks his brains out, buuut, we'll get there. ^^ Promise.

Plot bunnies got ahold of me lately and I got distracted from working on my posted stories. As a result of the plot bunnies though, I do have a lovely Alucard Anderson/Alexander smut/yaoi/slash/lemon one shot. It's rather depressing, but if I get enough reviews, the story could have the happily ever after ending... maybe, but the story doesn't have to end with the one shot, it has great potentical to become a Trinity Blood Crossover. ^^ Which I will write if I get enough reviews to motivate me. Hint-hint wink-wink nudge-nudge.

I have a special treat for you as well, if you look at my profile (by clicking my user name) there will be a link to a drawing I did this week of Harry's new Shinobi out fit. ^_^ Woot!! Tell me what you think!  
Also would like to tell you all, I'm going on a tip to Maine to my sister's wedding, I'll be gone for about three weeks and I doubt I'll get much done on my sotries, so I apologise now for the soon to be really long wait. I did try to make this a REALLY long chapter to make up for it.

Review Please! 


	9. In The Empty Room

WARNING: This chapter contains the promised hard core yaoi, lemon, smut, sex scene, "IN THE EMPTY CLASSROOM". If you do not like, don't read. It also contains implied and mentions of rape. I would also like to note that Harry and his destand partner have not yet to get to gether on perpose, I have not forgotten. XD But don't worry it will deffiantly happen, it might just be in a later 'book'. But that doesn't mean there wont be an event or two that may bend your morals, fair warning the Dursely's are going to be worse to Harry then in the original Harry Potter books.

AN: Okay I know it took for ever to get this chapter out, but thank you every one who waited and stuck to it! I would also like to note since this story is nearing it's end, I thought you would like to know there will be sequeals, each year will be a different crossover then at the end of the story there will be one big crossover where all the previous years people will meet to fight the big bad evils. I kept the first year of Harry Potter the way it was to give a base setting for the Harry Potter verse, if that makes any sense to you. ^^ Also don't bother asking what the next crossover will be, I wont tell. But I have dropped a hint or two as to what the next one will be. I will also leave hint in the 'book' after this one for what the next crossover will be. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and hopefully the sequeal as well.

Okay I might tell you what the next crossover is if you guess right. just check your pm box to see my reply. Oh and I do reply to ALL of my reviews! Just so you all know I do apreciate them greatly!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry's last nerve was about gone with Gilderoy, the idiot had sent Hermione a get well card, not to mention today every one was acting wierd, when he walked into the Great Hall he wanted to hurl, everything was white and pink, Valentines day, Harry thought with a shudder. He noticed some brave girls aproching Proffessor Uchiha. He felt bad for Professor Uchiha when they didn't cave under his death glare, instead they quickly place their cards and gifts on the table infront of him giggling then running back to their seats.

Then to top it off a dwarf dumped a giant bag of valentines infront of Professor Uchiha, Gilderoy had a pile of bags next to him, even Professor Hatake had a bag of Valentines which he was pretending didn't exist. Harry nearly spit his pumpkin juice out when three dwarf's walked up to him, one of them was carrying two bags! Naruto walked up to him holding a half full bag of his own with pride and a giant grin plastered on his face. Even stranger was the fact Sai had as many bags of Valentines as all five of them combained! Sai was dodging and making death threats at the dwarfs chacing him around the great hall. An army of dwarfs was aproaching Gilderoy, Harry, Naruto, Professor Uchiha, Professor Hatake and Sai, Naruto and Harry look at eachother with sireous expression and nodded to eachother.

"RUN!" The four shinobi and Harry screamed at the same time and bolted out of the great hall, they all being faster then the dwarfs manage to loose them reaching an empty corridor.

"I think we lost them, one bag was flattering, but that many is scary, is this what it's like to have fan girls?" Naruto ask, shuddering at the thought of all those letters and gifts. Harry Professor Uchiha and Professor Hatake nodded.

"It get's worse when they start tackling you them selves. I don't even know how many shirts and pants I've lost to fan girls." Professor Uchiha said, to Porfessor Hatake's shock, Professor Uchiha looked like he was about to cry at the memory. Professor Hatake chuckled.

"What's so funny Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked looking at Professor Uchiha's once again stotic face and Professor Hatake's amused one.

"You're slipping Uchiha-san, that is a weakness that could be used against you." Professor Hatake said, this time Itachi just chuckled.

"If you say so Hatake-san, but now I just kill my fan girls if they get too close, unfortunatly I'm not allowed to at the moment..." Professor Uchiha trailed off, needless to say Harry was getting nervous, he didn't really kill them did he? If so, Harry hoped he made it a slow death.

"It was slow and painful right? Cause if you just kill them, you're letting them off easy." Harry said. Professor Uchiha looked at him in shock.

"Now why would you say something like that Harry? You haven't killed any one have you?" Professor Hatake asked. Harry shrugged.

"Unless you count Professor Quirrel in self defence, then not really, but I though about it, especially after some of them slipped me love potions and nearly raped." Harry said dead pan, he wasn't kidding either, if they pushed him far enough he was going to snap and at the very least accidently kill them with a surge of uncontrable magic.

"I don't blame you." Professor Uchiha said, Harry gave his an understanding smile. "Some were even nutter enough to slip pision in my tea with the thought that if they couldn't have me-"

"-no one can." Harry finished, again nodding in understanding. Harry was starting to see simularities between him and Professor Uchiha, Naruto had told him some of the things about the two Professors from the Akatsuki, that they were really criminals where they come from, but they had to work together because of their agreement with Dumbledore. How Professor Uchiha had murdered his family.

"Exactly, but there are worse things..." Professor Uchiha trailed off, Naruto leaned discreetly against Professor Uchiha for a second and Harry found that slightly odd.

"Professor Uchiha... I don't blame you. After all fangrils only inflict phyical wounds." Harry said, he smiled sadly and continued on his way, he was sure Professor Uchiha understood what he ment, Professor Hatake looked at Harry worried and followed him, Harry noticed Naruto and Professor Uchiha didn't, instead they were smiling sadly at him.

"Harry, wait! Do you know what that could imply, do you even know what you're talking about, I know we still hide stuff from you, but you know Uchiha-san is a criminal where we're from, but you don't know why he is a criminal." Professor Hatake said, Harry had arrived back at the great hall, he had forgotten his things for class. He stopped down the hall from the great hall, not turning to face Professor Uchiha.

"I do know, Naruto told me what Professor Uchiha did to his family, he's like me, I can tell and I don't blame him for hacking every last one of them down. It's as they say, family will hurt you more then any friend, I don't know his exact reason, but if his family was any thing like mine is, then I don't blame him. I only have a short while until I can leave my family, once I turn seventeen, then it's good ridance, but the way Naruto made it sound, it was like he was going to be stuck with his family for the rest of his life, after all isn't that how clans usually are?" Harry said, walking into the Great Hall leaving his baffled Professor to sort out what he had just said. He knew that once Professor Hatake caught the jist of what he meant then he was in for a long chat, Harry was glad there wasn't a consouler in Hogwarts.

When Harry turned to leave from picking his stuff up Malfoy snatched Tom M. Riddle's diary from where he'd dropped it on the floor.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said.

"After I've had a look." Malfoy taunted, Percy had come up to them and begain monologing about how he was school prefect until Harry lost his temper.

"Exspelliarmus!" Harry shouted, using the same spell Snape had used to disarm Gilderoy, he'd rather used some of his shinobi skills or even one of his new kunai, but the stunned expression on Malfoy's face was worth not phycially harming him. Percy going on about not using magic in the hallways.

"Who taught you that spell Potter?" Malfoy asked, regaining his composure, even if normally he would have just stompted off or retaliated, maybe the Practical deffence classes were making him more friendly towards me. Harry thought.

"No one, I saw Sn- Professor Snape use it to disarm Gilderoy during dueling club, remember? I could have hugged Professor Snape and thanked him right there infront of every one. I didn't think there was some one I could hate more then him." Harry said, picking up the diary, Malfoy chuckled and Percy threw his hands up indefeat crossing his arms and glaring at Malfoy.

"Same goes for me, only it's McGonagall. You know between her and Uncle Severus, the whole point thing actually works out to be fair." Harry nodded, Malfoy opened his mouth to warn Harry but he was too late. Harry tried to make a dash for it, but the dwarf caught him by the knees and began singing, Harry felt like crying, he was sure Malfoy would make fun of him for this, until Malfoy spotted a dwarf coming after him.

"Ah! I remember why I was running down this hall now!" Malfoy screamed and took off to his next class. Percy began trying to pull the dwarf off Harry and shooed every one to class, the bell having rang several minutes ago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto had followed Itachi after Kakashi took off after Harry, they didn't talk as they walked, both knowing what Harry ment, it gave at least Naruto a somber mood. He also wanted to give Itachi the valintines he had made for him, but after the attack all day from the drawfs he was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea.

Naruto stopped walking and put his hand in his pocket fiddling with the gift for Itachi. Itachi stopped and turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Is something the matter Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, Naruto flushed and shook his head, he pulled out the object from his pocket and held it out to Itachi.

"I know we haven't been able to do much lately, only meeting here and there for just a short while, but I wanted to make you something for valentines day." Itachi took it from his hand, he held up a new necklace exactly like the one he wore now. He looked at Naruto a little confused.

"I made it from sliver, then I put some charms and spells on it. One is that we will always know where the other is, I linked it to the patch on my shoulder, if you touch the middle ring it will open a link to my mind, but you can't hear my respons until I touch my patch, and viceversa. If you touch the left ring, it acts like a summon and you can summon an unlimited amount of kunai, the right ring is unlimited shuriken." Naruto said, blushing, he touched his patch and a kunai poofed into his hand.

"Domo arigato, Naruto-kun." Itachi turned and brushed a lock of hair from Naruto's forhead before kissing him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itavhi's neck to deepen their kiss, they stumbled back into the empty class room they had first admited thier feelings. Itach paused just long enough to cast, locking, silencing and warning charms on the door before removing Naruto's school cloak.

"Mm. Naruto-kun, are you sure you want this, I can't promise we can be together after this, especially after we return to the shinoi world." Itachi said huskily. Naruto answered with a growl and began removing Itachi's clothes.

"That is just more reason to be together now, we might not get another chance." That was all the answer Itachi needed, after they were both thurally removed of clothing Itachi pinned Naruto to the floor, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as Naruto pouted at being pinned so easily. Itachi bent down and nipped him on the collar bone before sucking on it, Naruto's breathing became erotic, the further down Itachi kissed, nipped and licked, was driving Naruto crazy.

"Neh, Itachi!" Naruto moaned, Itachi had been brushing his hips sentually against Naruto's hardening member, in result was torchering the younger male. Naruto knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how to ask for it, no one had done this before, these gentle touches or even him being aroused and being allowed to touch back. Naruto felt like he was going to cum when Itachi dipped his tounge in his belly button and then began to slide his tounge lower, Itach was so close to his... 'ah, don't want to think about that, this feels too good to ruin it now!' Naruto thought.

Itachi looked up when he felt Naruto's sex tensed body become antixous and ridgid. "Something the matter Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, Naruto mentally cursed himself, he cracked his shoulders in attempt to loosen him self up some and grinned.

"He he, this is kinda new to me." Naruto half lied, Itachi didn't catch the double meaning because he smirked and scooted up to kiss Naruto.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Naruto-kun." He whispered huskily in his ear, it didn't help, it's what they always said, the villagers that is, but Naruto faught the monster building it's ugly head down, inhaling Itachi's sent... yeah, that does it, they nevered smelled this nice. Itachi smelled like green tea and sweet peach buns, a simple delicate smell that was pleasantly relaxing. Naruto felt rather then heard him self moan, the pleasurable hazyness taking over ten fold as Itachi gripped his member and began gently pumping him.

"It...a-chi, do something, my gut feels like it's in a knot!" Naruto moaned out. He had jerked off several times, but this, what Itachi was doing to him was madding, it was like his hormones were on over drive. Though he felt close to his release, he knew he wouldn't be able to get off like this, Itachi's grip was just tight enough and his hands moving just slow enough to hold him near his peak. He was completely at the eldest Uchiha's mercy and that Uchiha knew what he was doing.

To Naruto's horror instead of giving him his release Itachi removed his hand completely. Itachi smirked as he shooted down, parting Naruto's legs so he could get between them. Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the change of possision, his gut still bound tightly in a knot. Itachi pulled out his wand, muttering something, Naruto felt Itachi's finger at his entrance, at first Naruto thought the incantation hadn't done anything until Itachi's fingers slid into his slickend entrance to preparing him.

Naruto suddenly understood why Itachi had been torchering him so, if he hadn't been in such a state when Itachi started, not only to prepared him but was now entering him he probably would have lost his erection by now from the pain, as it was it he was teattering on loosing it. He was nearly completely inside of him when Itachi's firmly erect cock brushed something that made the knot in Naruto's stomach return.

"Neh, Itachi!" Naruto moaned, that had never felt good before, when the villagers would hit that spot it would send a liquid fire up his spine, but this was a different it sent the knot in his gut down towards his goin. No sooner had the feeling moved did it return to his gut, Naruto shifted wanting Itachi to hit that spot again.

Itachi pulled back just enough to where his cock was still inside of Naruto, then gently thurst back in, hititng Naruto's sweet spot a second time. Naruto's back arched and he let out a pleasurable yelps and moans as itachi trust into him, it wasn't taking long for Itachi to pick up the pase.

Naruto dug his nails into Itachi's sweat beeded back as he came long and hard onto their stomachs, the walls of his rectum tightening harshly around Itachis cock as he too came hard deep with in Naruto. Itachi half collapsed on Naruto as they came down off their climaxes, kissing, nipping and panting into Naruto's neck as they both began to come back to their senses. Itachi rolled off of Naruto and then stood up, plasing a cleaning sleep on the both of them, no sooner had Itachi finish did Naruto bolt up as if something bit him.

"Shit! I had class! What time is it?" Naruto asked frantically searching for something to tell him the time, his eye landing on an old grand father clock that looked like it might have the right time... though if it was he had missed all of his classes for the day. Itachi thankfully didn't have classes that day or things might have gotten saspious.

"We should come up with a good excuse as to why you didn't show up for class before we leave." Itachi said, he was already dressed and watching in amusement as Naruto frantically hopped around on one foot trying to get his pants on.

"I already have one. I was hiding from the dwarfs when I fell alseep by accident, tired from running form them all morning." Naruto said, Itachi nodded in agreement.

"That's believable enough. I doubt I would have even questioned that excuse." Itachi said with a small smile. Naruto chuckled, although Itachi wasn't the snuggly type, nor did he ever show much emotion, the little bit he did show made a warm fire burn with in him, pushing back the darkness that had built over time.

Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door and there was a... copy of him? Next to a moutian of valentines. The Naruto tunred into Raven, who held up his hands before Naruto could even mutter 'fuck'.

"You can thank me later, just get rid of these valentines please." Raven said stepping away from the pile.

"Oh and a bit of advise, next time you plan on doing something, start it in the class room, kissing in the halls can be easily spotted." Raven said, the anbu mask he wore seemed to wink at them before Itachi stabbed it in the gut... wait!

"Itachi what did you do that for?" Naruto asked when Raven turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Because it's just one of your clones, there's no need to hide it from me Naruto-kun." Itachi said, making sure there was no one in the hall before kissing Naruto again. Naruto was just glad his clone had thought to take his classes for him, how Itachi had figured it out Naruto wasn;t exactly sure, he had been extreamly careful, especially with who he was making 'Raven' look like... ah that's how he figured it out, because it was who he was making it look like. Naruto chuckled and Itachi titled his head in question.

"What is so amusing Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Oh just that I should have known you would have figured it out considering who I made my clone act like... I'm just glad Kakashi Sensei hasn't figured out that Raven is actually me. I'm glad Tsunade-baa-chan figured out a way for me to get double pay for this mission, I'm going to need it when we get back to Konoha." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I'm amused Sasuke hasn't confronted 'Raven' on acting like him yet. Though I supose he wouldn't want any one else to know he's here." Itachi said, Naruto nodded in agreement before pausing suddenly.

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto asked in confusion, Itachi chuckled.

"He is, has been the entire time, I thought you would have found out already by now." Itachi said, Naruto nearly didn a face plant, he was doubly glad his clone had taken his classes for him, it meant they didn't need to be in a rush.

"No I hadn't, but don't tell me who he is, I want to find him on my own, this'll be fun, it's been boring lately." Naruto said with a sadistic grin, he pecked Itachi on the lips before tearing down the hallway at a speedy pace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry went to bed before any one else that night, he doubted he could stand any more of Fred and Goerge's singing, they had taken a shin to the song the dwarf had sung to him earlier. "His eyes are green as a freash pickled toad." If he heard in one more time his was going to find a hex that would remove their mouths every time they opened it to sing that song. His aggiatation was also do to the fact he wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, even though Ron thought it was a waisted effort and kept on perssisting that they hand it over to a teacher, really he was being worse then Hermione about it, the only problem she had with it was that you shouldn't read other people's diaries, they're personal.

Harry sat down on his four poster bed and opened the book, leafing through the blank pages. He took out a new bottle of ink, un corked it, dipped his quill into it and made a blotch on the first page, if the diary was truely black then why not use it? The blotch shone brightly on the page before the paper seemingly swallowed it up, not a trace of the ink remained. Excitedly Harry re dipped his quill and wrote.

"My name is Harry Potter." Across the top of the page, they too disapeared moments after he had wrote them. Harry nearly jumped when ink began to resefus on the page, with antisipation he read the words he hadn't written, but instead was some one else's hand writting.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" The diary asked, or rather Tom Riddle asked, the words faded back into the book.

"Some one tried to flush it down a toilet." Harr responded, they continued asking and answering questions, Tom even going as far as to suck Harry into a memory contained with in the diary. Harry would almost elieve what he was seeing that Hagrid had in fact set the monster free form the Chamber of Secrets, only his training told him to look underneith the undernieth, that there was more going on then what he was seeing. Harry wondered how Tom had know that it was Hagrid, if people were getting hurt and he knew about it he should have gone strait to a teacher, why had he waited until a girl was murdered? Something didn't add up.

Harry was ripped from the memory of the diary, landing harshly on his four poster bed, he didn't even have time to catch his breath before ROn burst through the dormitory door.

"There you are. You alright mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm just fine, I just escaped from the dwarfs again." Harry said chuckling, Ron grmiced at the thought of the dwarfs, he then for a split second had a look of jelousy.

"Well wouldn't want to be burried alive under all that now would you? Come on let's get some sleep." Ron said, he piled up under his covers after changing into his blue pagamas. Harry didn't want to tell Ron what happened in the diary.

By the next morning it was bothering him too much, he had to tell some one and the only ones he had been talking about the chamber with were Hermione and Ron. Ron was on his side thankfully, though Ron was more one his side just because Hagrid was their friend. Hermione wasn't completely sure, but like always she looked at both sides of the picture, though she too wanted more then anything for it not to be Hagrid. Either way the two of them weren't much help on figuring anything out, at least not emidiately, Hermione took off for the library in hoped of finding something out. It was better then nothing seeing as they had decided not to confront Hagrid on the matter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Four months had passed, Naruto hadn't gotten to see much of Itachi, not that it mattered much, he'd not been feeling well lately. They had gotten another chance in March when things had quited down some more, easter was fast aproaching and Naruto was becoming depressed, the other students were buisy making plans for their classees next year. Naruto and the other shinobi wouldn't be returning more then likely, at this rate if they couldn't find the thing petrifeing the students no one would be coming back. He sat down in the empty great hall waiting for breakfast when Sai walked in.

"What's the matter dickless wonder? What genitals you do have finally fall off?" Sai asked, Naruto sighed and Sai became even more currious.

"If that's not it then did Sakura reject you again?" Sai attempted, Naruto shook his head.

"Are you going to miss this place when we return to Konoha?" Naruto asked. Sai blinked. ...well that was more then Naruto was expecting as a reaction.

"Yes, truefully. I have lots more freedom here then I do in Konoha, but we will move on and this will all become some fun job in the past we tell our children or students as some fantasy story trying to convince them it really happened, then they call us crazy old men who tell old wise tales." Sai chuckled, Naruto was suprised to say the least, though he didn't have to ask why the sudden change in Sai's emotion.

"I have more emotions then I let on, I have to keep it that way or I will become obselete, don't tell any one, Naruto-san." Sai said, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"No problem, just as long as you keep my secrets." Said nodded.

Naruto looked over to see Hermione, Ron and Harry looking over what he assumed were the sheets to choose their classes for next year, he stood and made his way over to them, Sai following behind. They sat infront of the trio, they looked up, Harry smiled at them, but Hermione and especially Ron looked annoyed.

"Hey Naruto, Sai, does Professor Hatake still have training planned for tonight?" Harry asked, Ron snorted at how friendly he was, even though Sai was a Gryffindor most of the Gryffindors were sure Sai was ment to be Slytherin. Even Harry wondered if it wasn't rigiged to be send Sai to Gryffindor, after all the hat put him in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

"No I think he just wants you to finish reading those books he gave you and do some aiming practice, he knows Olvier Wood had been getting a lot of practices in lately, he thinks that should be enough to keep up with your physical strength until after your game with Hufflepuff, though he did say he would like to see you after dinner." Naruto said, Fred and George plopped down on either side of Naruto and Sai.

"So, how's-" Fred started.

"Our favorite transfer students?" George finished asking. Sai and Naruto chuckled.

"Waiting for that special day when you can't get in trouble for pulling a prank. How I love forigen holidays." Naruto said, an evil grin maring his face, the wisker like scars on his cheeks adding to the dramtic effect.

"Awe, Naruto you should know we don't-" George started.

"Bother waiting for 'that' day." Fred said.

"Every day is a pranking oppertunity for-" George said.

"Us." They finished in uninisen.

Naruto laughed, he loved how the twins could finish each other's sentances, it almost made them seem like one person. He was sure that was part of their cover, it would make it seem like the two of them were never apart.

After breakfast Naruto bumped into Sakura several times, she was still on about how much Raven was like Sasuke-kun, but when ever she asked him he would say leave me alone and go find some one else to annoy, just like Sasuke-kun would have. Kami she was dense, Naruto was just wanted to tell her so he could rub it in her face that Raven wasn't her precious Sasuke-kun, that Sasuke was a traiterous bastard that he was wish he hadn't promised her he would bring back.

But he would keep his promise, it is his nindo to keep his word after all. On the bright side, if Sasuke was captured and put in prision then he couldn't kill Itachi. Naruto wasn't under some false veil of illiusion that if he brought Sasuke back he wouldn't go completely unpunished, but he knew that Sasuke's punishment would be a slap on the wrist compaired to what most traitors got. The death penalty. If Naruto ever did anything to betray the village... oh like sleeping with an S-class criminal. He would be exicuted before he could even say, "But Itachi's innocent".

'Careful kit, it almost sound like you hate the younger Uchiha." Kyuubi said, Naruto sighed. The day having worn down, being just before dinner time, the blistering cold evening air seeping through the wall to chill the passageways of the castle.

("I know Kyuu-kun, but some times he just infurates me to no end, I don't hate him, just the dumb ass desisions he makes.") Naruto mumbled, using japanese just incase some one was easdropping.

'I know kit. There's also something I need to tell you about, kitsune-' What ever Kyuubi was going to say was cut off when Naruto ran into Harry.

"What's the matter Harry?" Naruto asked, Harry shook his head and gathered himself.

"I was looking for some one who might have snuck into Gryffindor tower, some one completely trashed the place. You or the others wouldn't have happened to notice some one sneaking around would you?" Harry asked, Naruto paused thinking for a moment but shook his head.

"Nah, the only person I ran into was the little Weasely girl, Ginny right?" Naruto asked Harry nodded.

"Yeah that's her, but it couldn't have been Ginny, why would she destrpy the common room? It had to have been some one in Gryffindor, some one who knew the password... if you could keep and eye out Naruto that would help loads, maybe even ask Raven to help if he doesn't mind." Harry said, Naruto chuckled.

"You should go get something to eat, you have that meeting with Kakashi Sensei." Harry nodded, heading toward the great hall for dinner. Naruto put his hands together and created a clone of himself which then henged into Raven, it nodded to Naruto then took off to search the castle, Naruto lazily made his way to the great hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was dreading meeting with Professor Hatake, he had some how mannaged to avoid the subject for four months, maybe Professor Hatake thought that Harry would come to him and suddenly open up.

He made his way to the practical defenese class room, when he opened the door Professor Hatake was standing at his desk waiting. In the middle of the room sat a short table with a blanket around the edge, two pillows on either side of the table were laid, two cups and a pot of tea sat in the middle of the table.

"Sit Harry, might as well make our selves comfortable." Professor Hatake said, sitting down on the pillow closest to his desk. Harry paused for a moment before excepting his fate and sitting down, this didn't mean Professor Hatake was going to get any strait answers out of him, but he would at least be comfortable fort he most part.

"I think you know why I asked you here, but incase there were any questions as to why, I want to know about your life out side of Hogwarts. Lets first start with where you learned to block so well. Those blocks are typical of some one who has been beat upon more then actually taught to use, learnt to protect your organs and to help prevent a visit to the hospital. I want you to understand, Harry, that where we shinobi come from, violence and injury are common, even cased of abuse..." Professot Hatake let that hang for a moment as he poured Harry and himself a cup of tea.

"If you want me to tell you some sap story and spill my poor abused heart out, you can forget it. I hate my relatives, they hate me, I do the chores, what they ask of me and they clothe and feed me, it's a mutual coexistance for the most part. Every once in a while I'll disobey or do something "freakish" and I will be punished, but that's not really any of your consern... but thank you for caring enough to ask, even if I wanted something done I can't leave my relatives because of the blood wards, Dumbledore doesn't know I know about them, but they were set up to protect me from remaining followers of Voldemort, or if he may rise again, Voldemort himself. Even I can not over look the helpfulness of the blood wards, at least until I am seventeen and can use magic out side of Hogwarts." Harry said, Professor Hatake sighed and sipped his tea.

"Just like with Naruto there isn't much I can do..." Professor Hatake reached into his ninja pack, taking a small wooden box out and setting it down in fornt of Harry.

"This box is a port key. If you ever find your self in trouble, it will transport you to Konoha, now since you will be an intruder the Anbu or a group of Jonin might try to arrest you. Hold up your hands and let them, then ask for me, be sure to to have a translation charm on your self before or just after you get there, we speak Japanese. If you aren't in imidate danger and just need some where to lay low for a while, use only the lid of the box, it goes strait to my appartment, just using the bottom of the boxs returns you to Hogwarts." Explained Professor Hatake, Harry took the box carefully, he smiled and looked up at Professor Hatake.

"So this means I'll see you all again. Would you mind if I used to lid for an ocational visit?" Harry asked, Professot Hatake nodded and Harry's smile brightened.

"But remember if you ever see Itachi and Kisame after our mission here is complete, then use everything in your power to get as far away from them as possible. Even if it's not likely Itachi will engage a battle, Kisame most defiantly will." Professor Hatake stood, Harry stood too putting the box in his robes.

"Thank you, Professor Hatake. And please try not to worry to much, I have dealt with my family for nearly thirteen years now, what's four and a half more?" Harry said reassuringly, Professor Hatake sighs and scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose you are right. You can use that box if they ever do anything to really harm you, I can have an old friend from my Anbu days help you out, he's retired from active duty because of loosing his leg, be he's one of the best medical ninja in the village." Professor Hatake said, Harry bowed to him like they do after each lessons in class or the private lessons.

"I will, I promise, thank you very much. I will try and visit at least once a summer if you don't mind? Does that sound good?" Asked Harry as he stood back up.

"That will be fine, I'm sure my team will love that, Naruto has been sulking lately with the nearing of the end of the year. You should get to bed, you need your rest for tomorrow game against Hufflepuff." Professor Hatake said, Harry nodded saying good night and left for Gryffindor tower.

Harry woke early the next morning, the sun shining brightly. He headed down to get breakfast, Hermione and Ron soon met him down there. Wood was next to walk in.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Wood said, taking in a deep breath smelling the cool fresh morning air... well he would be if he were out side, he was really excited, Harry couldn't blame him. Harry at his breakfast, looking down the table, he couldn't help but wonder if the new owner of Tom Riddle's diary was siting right in front of him.

Harry left the great hall with Ron and Hermione. Harry began to worry when they were on their way back from collecting his quidditch gear when he heard it again...

"Kill this time... let me rip... tear..." It echoed down the halls.

"The voice is back!" Harry shouted, scaring the living day lights out of Ron and Hermione.

"I just heard that voice again. Did you two hear it this time?" Harry asked, turning to look at the two of them. Ron shook his head, Hermione slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Harry, I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She said, taking off down the hall. Harry and Ron shrugged at each other, Ron then reminded Harry it was almost time for the match to start. Harry raced down the halls to the quidditch pitch.

The other members had just finished warming up, Harry was mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came stomping out onto the quidditch pitch carrying a megaphone. Harry's stomach sank like a ton of bricks when she raised it.

"This match is canceled." She said. Wood protested, she then told them to return to their common rooms, their heads of houses would instruct them further, she motioned for Harry to come over.

"Potter, I think you had better come with me..." She said, Harry followed behind her, when they reached the edge of the quidditch pitch Naruto and Sai were standing there, Sai had his usual grin plastered on his face, but Naruto looked sad. Ron tore himself from the complaining crowed and rushed up to them.

"Yes, I think you should come to Mr. Weasley..." Professor McGonagall said, sh led them in the direction of the infirmary.

"This will come as a bit of shock. There's been another attack... a triple attack I'm afraid..." Said Professor McGonagall surprisingly gentle as the approached to infirmary doors, Sai and Naruto opened the doors for them to enter, closing the doors behind them.

Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a fifth year Ravenclaw Harry recognized as the one they had accidently asked direction to Slytherin common room, in the bed next to her was Sakura, Harry looked at the down cast Naruto, the biggest shock was the third bed.

"Hermione!" Ron moaned, rushing to her bed side where she lay motionless.

"Naruto and Sai found them near the library. Either of you wouldn't happen to be able to explain this would you? they found it on the floor between them." Professor McGonagall said, holding up a small round mirror. Harry and Ron both Shook their heads, McGonagall nodded then told Sai to escort them back to the Gryffindor common room, Naruto followed close behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Review Please!! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Quidditch matches are postponed, all students are to return to their House common rooms by six o'clock, no one will leave the dorms after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher, you are not to use the bathroom unless unaccompanied by a teacher and all evening activities have been canceled." Snape explained to the Slytherins.

"But Sir, three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw have been attacked, not one Slytherin has been harmed, they'll all think we're the cause of this mess." A third year Slytherin spoke up.

"Chin up and go about your business as usual, if you start acting weird it will only make matters worse, best to keep up appearances. If any of you might know what's going on, please step forward now, if not you all are dismissed to your beds and don't think ill of me for asking, Dumbledore has instructed all heads of house to ask their students the same question." Snape said, there was a pause, every one waiting to see if any one knew anything, then, one by one they bid Snape a good evening and made their way to their beds.

Naruto hung behind waiting for every one to file out, Snape looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Do you have something to say?" He asked.

"No, I have to meet with Kakashi Sensei. With Sakura out of commotion, the fact what ever is attacking the students got one of our men means we need to rearrange our patrol times and do something about this whole fiasco before some one actually gets hurt or killed." Naruto explained. Snape nodded, watching as Naruto left.

Naruto had been put on patrol for that night, or rather Raven had been, but instead of sending a clone Naruto decided to patrol himself to preserve chakara, dawning his Anbu gear and charming his hair black. He had been wasting chakara too much lately and he was just now getting over being sick in the mornings, his emotions and control over his chakara surges were driving him crazy, but he'd ignore it for now. He pressed himself against the shadows as he heard a set of heavy foot steps enter the hall, he was sure there was two people, but one of them at least knew how to mask themselves.

"Ouch, Ron you stepped on my foot." A soft whisper reached his ears, it undoubtedly belonged to Harry. He dropped down in front of them, Ron stumbled back onto his butt taking the cloak leaving Harry standing there unfazed in a defensive stance holding a kunai.

"You're getting better Potter, at least you weren't startled. But really if you're going to sneak around I would suggest doing it with out the dead weight, other wise I might not have known you were there." Raven said, adjusting his mask in a lazed pose much like Sasuke's, even his voice pattern matched Sasuke's... well when Sasuke talked anyway.

"Are you going to turn us in Raven?" Harry asked, Naruto debated weather he should or not, Sasuke would to be a pain in the ass, but then again Harry and Ron didn't know anything about Sasuke so he shook his head.

"But I can't let you continue on either, what's so important that you find the need to sneak out?" Raven asked.

"We were going to talk to Hagrid about Hermione. We're all really good friends with him..." Harry trailed off, implying that it was for comfort that they were going to see Hagrid, Naruto knew better but decided not to comment on it.

"Alright then... but I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you get caught don't look to me for help." Raven said, fading back into the shadows, or so it appeared. Harry looked at Ron and motioned for him to get back under the cloak, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut, Naruto slunk in the shadows behind them, every now and then Harry would look in his general direction.

Harry and Ron knocked on Hagrid's door, seconds latter said man flung his door open nearly taking out the two boys standing there, with a crossbow aimed at them.

"Oh, what are ya, two do'in here?" Hagrid asked lowering the crossbow. Harry again was not fazed, even Ron wasn't, who couldn't hear the giants foot steps?

"What's that for?" Asked Ron indicating the crossbow.

"That's.. er well... noth'in, I was expect'in, well never mind, come in I'll get yer someth'in ter drink." He said motioning for them to come in, closing the door behind him after they entered.

"Are you alright Hagrid? Did you here about Hermione?" Harry asked sitting down. Sipping the hot water, what ever was bugging Hagird had him completely frazzeled, he had forgot to put the tea bags in.

"Yeah I heard about that." He said his voice breaking slightly, he kept looking out the windows nervously, Raven thought it was directed at him until some people started down the path towards the hut. Raven opened the window catching an arrow shot from the crossbow, Hagrid had quick reflexes, Naruto would give him that. Hagrid nearly had a heart attack, but Raven tossed the arrow aside stopping him from talking further.

"You two need to hide now, you have company-" Raven didn't even get to finish as there was a knock on the door. Raven stepped fully into the room helping Harry pull the cloak over the two struggling boys, he desposed of one of the mugs of hot water and cake just as Hagrid opened the door crossbow aimed.

"Good evening Hagrid." It was Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eye was gone as he entered, another man behind him.

"Oh Raven, might I inquire why you are here?" Dumbledore asked in the best friendly manner he could summon at the moment.

"I was doing my rounds and saw Hagrid with a crossbow sitting on his porch, I was merely checking if everything was alright, he said he was just a little jumpy after recent events and then was kind enough to invite me in for some tea." Raven said he picked up one of the cakes and some how took a bite of it through his mask. Harry and Ron nearly gaged listening to Raven crunch on the pebbles in the cake, those were Hagrid's rock cakes no doubt.

"That's dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic!" Ron breathed. Raven shifted to stand in front of them, Harry took this to mean shut up you idiots, Harry lightly elbowed Ron to make him shut up.

"Bad business, I'm afraid." Cornelius said, Looking at Dumbledore to make sure it was alright to continue in front of Raven. "Bad business indeed, we have to act Hagrid, there's been four attacks."

"I never-... You know I would never Dumbledore Sir." Hagrid pleaded, Raven tilted his head, obviously not understanding, Raven reveled in the fact his mask was making the Minister nervous.

"I want it understood Cornelius that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said.

"Look Albus, the Ministry has to do something and considering last time, the ministry has to act." Cornelius said uncomfortably. They argued for a moment, but Fudge obviously had made up his mind. They were talking about taking Hagrid to Azkaban when Raven finally spoke up.

"There are other ways of detaining him, we could lend a hand." Raven offered, but Fudge wouldn't hear it. There was a rap on the door before further discussion could continue, Dumbledore opened the door to revile Lucius Malfoy, Harry's breath caught and Raven motioned behind him for them to stay quite. Not that they would have heard Harry over Hagrid's complaints of Lucius being there.

"Believe me, I don't wish to be hear. I have dreadful news I'm afraid Dumbledore, the governs feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. We feel you are loosing your touch, there's been how many attacks? And three more today, no less." Lucius said, he said it with a sneer, but you could tell he was actually worried about the attacks.

"Who will be filing in as Head Master then? And if Dumbledore can't stop these attacks who can?" Fudge asked, he looked... relieved?

"I will be temporarily filling in until this matter is settled." Lucius said, looking at Raven curiously, but didn't say anything about him. Hagrid broke out in a fit of rage saying that he couldn't do this to Dumbledore. Dumbledore silenced him saying that he would only truly be gone from Hogwarts when none are loyal to him and that those who need help would always find it at Hogwarts if they but ask for it.

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your, er, unique way of doing things." Lucius said.

Even if Lucius really was worried about the safety of Hogwarts the man clearly hated Dumbledore. A couple of Auror's came to the door taking Hagrid away, but before disappearing Hagrid said. "If you want ter find some 'stuff'. all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead e'm right."

"Raven, inform the others of my absence, your mission parameters remain the same, try not to cause any trouble between your selves and the new Head Master." Dumbledore said walking out the door, leaving Fudge, Lucius, Raven and unbeknownst to the first two Harry and Ron in the room.

Lucius looked at Raven. "What is your opinion of Dumbledore? Answer truthfully, this will not effect your position in the least, from what I've heard you are invaluable to helping find what is terrorizing Hogwarts." He said, brushing a strand of long silky blond hair from his shoulder.

"Normally it would not be in my parameters to give my opinion of an employer, but seeing as you are currently in charge... he is an old manipulative fool. But apart from that he seems harmless and does seem to have a soft spot for his students. But in my line of work we have been taught not to judge by appearances, as I do not know the man on a personal basis I can not make sound judgement of him, but if you are implying that I turn on my employer you will be deadly mistaken." Raven said coldly, Harry was shocked to say the least, he wouldn't have thought Raven would think so badly of Dumbledore, but the next thing to be said made Harry doubt his Headmaster for the first time.

"I despise how he manipulates the boy, setting him up on a pedicle like he does, only to let the boy come crashing down the second something goes wrong so he'll come running to his beloved Head Master. I feel sorry for the boy, are you sure there's nothing you can do about those blood wards with his supposed family Cornelius? Possibly dig something up to covertly get rid of them by muggle laws, surely you noticed how malnourished he is, even under all that hideous baggy clothing." Lucius said.

"I know I know, but I can't seem to find anything, they're the picture perfect family, from the quaint little home to the perfectly manicured lawn, their eldest son is a bit of a neighborhood bully, but their policing system wouldn't bat an eye lash at that unless he did something serious. We'll keep an eye out though my friend, rest assured." Fudge said, he then said his good byes to Lucius and awkwardly to Raven before leaving. Lucius nodded to Raven telling him he could carry on after making sure there weren't any dangerous creatures in, or around the house, before he to left, though he headed in the direction of the castle to settle in as the new temporary Head Master.

"That was close." Ron breathed out, pulling the cloak off them. Naruto turned to them.

"You two had better get back, it's even more dangerous now that Mr. Malfoy is running things. There is only so much we can do to protect you from things." Raven spoke, he told them to pull the cloak on and they made their way back to Hogwarts.

It was nearing mid spring now, Harry had to admit that Lucius wasn't doing any worse then Dumbledore, in fact things seemed to get done in a timely fashion, though no one had made any leeway to who was doing the attacks. The fact Hagrid was gone from the grounds along with Dumbledore and them not being able to see Hermione had Harry in a right bit of a mood. Though nothing near what Naruto had been in during training lessons, it was almost like he had constricted bipolar, except the disease didn't come on suddenly like that on a normal basis.

Harry and Ron had been searching the whole time for spiders, much to Ron's displeasure. It was almost like all the spiders had up and left Hogwarts, making the castle seem that much more empty of familiar things. Harry didn't have much time to ponder the fact as he run into Gilderoy.

"Harry, my good man, keeping up with your classes? Fangirls haven't mauled you lately have they? You have a bit of a sour look on your face. Chin up I always say, no sense in letting a mob of raging, blushing, girls get you down!" He said with that insufferable smile on his face, as quickly as he had come he left, not even giving Harry a chance to say anything. Not that Harry really minded anymore, it actually worked out to be a nice time saver when ever the man was around, instead of having to listen to him drone on. It was bad enough having to listen to him during Herbology earlier.

Harry had broken in the outfit he had gotten at Christmas, he would put it on and then place his school robes over it to go practice in. Tonight was one of those nights, he was going to do training with Professor Hatake. When he walked in Professor Hatake, his students, plus Raven, he noted, as well as Professors Hoshigaki and Uchiha were there.

"Um... why is every one here?" Harry asked awkwardly when they all turned to look at him.

"We're going to be doing a small test this evening to see how much you've learned and possibly to teach you some actual jutsu's, we have collectively agreed that there shouldn't be any harm in teaching you three basic jutsu if you are ready for them and maybe the tree climbing." Professor Uchiha spoke, Harry got excited until he remembered he had half way learned at least two jutsu thanks to Naruto, the henge and shadow clone.

"First off you will be doing the bell test again. But this time I want you to try and get it using the moves I have thought you in class, as well as the endurance Kisame has helped you and your peers build. No magic. Any tactical advantage Itachi has thaught you to use with out magic should be used to their fullest." Professor Hatake said. Harry nodded and took his wand out of his pants pocket, setting it on the desk so it was safe.

Harry moved to a defensive position in front of Professor Hatake, he knew from the tactical stuff that Professor Uchiha had been teaching them, jumping head first into a situation wasn't such a good idea. Harry waited until Professor Hatake took his eyes from him to retrieve his favorite book. Harry took that instant to charge Professor Hatake with a kunai in his left hand so his right could grab for the bells. Unfortunately for Harry, Professor Hatake spotted the movement out of the corner of his eyes and blocked. Professor Hatake was shocked, having not expected the kunai to be in Harry's left hand lost the bell.

"That was clever. Maybe I should start taking you more seriously, you're a quick learner." Professor Hatake said. Harry got the bells because Kakashi believed a wizard couldn't progress so fast in a short amount of time, even with what he demonstraited in classes.

"Thank you." Harry said, Professor Hoshigaki seemed pleased with the results, but it was Professor Uchiha who spoke next.

"Sit down." Was Professor Uchiha's short command. Harry sat down and Professor Uchiha placed a piece of paper in front of Harry. Sai and Naruto sat down next to Harry and received the same paper. "I want you to answer all the questions. You have ten minutes."

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. But instead of arguing he looked at the paper while Naruto and Sai were half done with the page already.

'Question one. What is number 21 of basic shinobi rules?' Harry blanched, yeah they had told him allot about being a shinobi and stuff, but not this much. He glance in Naruto direction with his peripheral vision, he could vaguely make out that Naruto was pretty much done. Then he noticed he could see Naruto's paper in the reflection of his glasses, the light catching it just so. It was backwards but he could still make out the answers. He began to write as quickly as possible, three minutes having already passed. The clock ticked by as Harry finished with the last question, there was two minutes left on the clock. Professor Uchiha took Harry's test from him looking it over, he handed it to Professor Hatake.

"Well done, you pass this round. Can you tell me how you answered these questions when we obviously haven't taught you them?" Professor Uchiha asked. Harry flushed with embarrassment and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't quite understand." Professor Hatake asked.

"I, cheated. You're right, I didn't know the answers, but it looked like Naruto did." Harry said, he was begging to sweat, surely they'd be mad he cheated.

"We didn't see you cheating. How did you manage it?" Professor Hatake prompted, he actually sounded truly curious.

"Well there was a reflection in my glasses when I turned my head just so... I'm sorry I shouldn't have." Harry said, hanging his head, Naruto burst out in a fit of laughter that confused Harry.

"Way to go! I was thinking you'd do something else, maybe fake stretch or something, but using your glasses was good." Naruto said in between breaths, to Harry's surprise Professor Hatake nodded.

"Yes, though you got lucky, you can't always count on the lighting." Professor Hoshigaki said, speaking for the first time.

"Wait, I'm confused. You're not mad?" Harry asked, looking at each of them.

"Of coarse they wouldn't be mad, they wanted you to cheat. Giving you an impossible question sheet, sitting us next to you who knew the answers to tempt you. That was the real test, a shinobi should be able to gather information even under the watchful gaze of the 'enemy'." Naruto said. "The same thing happened with me during the chunin exams, the test it's self was a decoy." He explained.

"I see, I still feel bad though..." Harry mumbled as Professor Hoshigaki instructed him to stand up, he did as he was told.

"Next I want you to do a chakara manipulation exercise, this will prepare you for learning chakara manipulation. From what I understand Kakashi has been working with you on this and from what he says you have progress enough you might be worthy of academy level." Professor Hoshigaki said walking up to Harry, taking his hands and making him form a hand seal.

"Now gather your chakara like you've been taught, I am going probe your chakara path ways some, not nearly as well as a Hyuuga would, but it should tell me if your path ways are sturdy enough to stand jutsu." Professor Hoshigaki ordered, Harry nodded and did as he was told, it was easy, he had been doing this with not only Professor Hatake, but Naruto as well.

"Well what do we have here? Have you already attempted to use jutsu, your chakara pathways are well developed for what you've been taught." Professor Hoshigaki asked stepping back to give Harry a critical once over. Before Harry could respond though Naruto spoke up.

"That would be because I huh... well you see he's really good and it's not likely he'll ever tell any one our secrets and stuff ." Naruto said nervously murmuring and bunching the last bit up that it was almost impossible to understand him at all.

"What was that Dickless Wonder?" Sai asked, he had a pretty good idea what Naruto said, but he wanted to make him repeat it anyway. Naruto took a deep breath and hung his head.

"I've already taught him the basics for shadow clone and henge, he still needs a lot of work on it, but he's at least my level when I failed the Genin exams the third time. He just needs a lot more practice. Please don't be mad, it's not likely he'll ever meet another sjinobi after we leave." Naruto abashedly shifted as he spoke, he hated having to confess this, if word got to the wrong people this could technically count as treason...

"Don't worry about it Naruto, but I recommend checking with one of us next time you teach some one secret jutsu." Reprimanded Professor Hatake, Naruto nodded agreeing energetically. Professor Hatake then asked Harry to demonstrate what he had so far. Harry managed to create a warped clone of himself but at least it was standing this time. He managed to do a pretty good reversed version of Professor Hatake, it was almost as if Professor Hatake were standing in a mirror, though the Harry-Professor Hatake was missing a few details here and there. They decided to teach him the kiwarmi no jutsu, aka substitution jutsu. Harry wasn't very good with the jutsu, though no one expected him to be until he at least got shadow clone and henge down, kiwarmi was a more advanced jutsu.

Professor Uchiha trancefigured the desks into a trunk in the middle of the room, it wasn't very tall, only about fifteen feet tall. Harry was kind of thankful that they were using the defense room, if he was going to be climbing a tree then he'd rather it was short one and not the possibly full grown one they could be formed in the great hall.

"Harry, I want you to climb that trunk with out using your hands." Professor Hatake instructed, Harry stared at the man then at the tree.

"And how do you propose I do that? You said no magic so I'm assuming there's another trick to doing this?" Harry asked, he hated being the butt of some one's joke and he knew Professor Hatake hadn't told him everything.

"You're right, you need to gather chakara into the bottom of your feet, like so -demonstrates hand sign- and then attempt to run up the trunk. If you add too much chakara then you will repel your self off, use to little and you will not get any grip at all. Once you figure out the proper amount you should be able to walk striate up the tree and cling upside down on branches with out your hands." Professor Hatake said, he walked strait up the tree with his hands in his pocket like strolling through the park.

"This would have come in handy last year when the stairs moved taking us to the third floor which was off limits." Huffed Harry, he hated how his luck worked some times. Kakashi effortlessly back flipped off the tree landing with more grace then even a cat. Naruto mumbled something about showing off as Harry closed his eyes to concentrate. It only took a moment for Harry to tap into his chakara, he had been using it quite a bit recently. Forcing the feeling of the chakara to his feet he could almost feel his feet grip the ground, the thought that if he was ever in a fight, using chakara in his feet, could help him stay on his feet was filed into the back of his mind for later contemplation as he felt his chakara waver with the distracting thought. It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds or possibly a minute before Harry felt he had enough control over his chakara to attempt running up the tree. He inhaled breaking his hands free from the hand seal, keeping a mental one formed in his mind to help concentrate on keeping chakara to his feet.

Harry was surprised when he made it about three steps, they were sturdy and felt like if he stopped he wouldn't fall. This broke his concentration slightly and he faltered sliding back down a little before he regained his balance and took another three steps. By the next step though he put a little too much force into his chakara and ended up pushing himself off the tree, he landed with a thump on his back knocking the wind out of himself. With a groan from him some one hoisted him up off the ground and rubbed his back until he was breathing again, turns out it was Professor Hoshigaki, when he noticed Harry was breathing again he awkwardly stepped back scratching his cheek.

"Thanks, I was so close too." Harry said, now his back was killing him he doubted he'd have the energy to try again, but he really wanted to, he was about to attempt it again when some one placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough for tonight." Professor Uchiha said, transfiguring the tree back into desks. Harry looked over at him then every one else, they seemed to collectively agree that he needed a break so Harry gathered up his things and began to say good by.

"Thank you every one, I know you didn't have to do these extra classes and stuff, but it means a lot to me that you have." Harry said, bowing, though he never took his eyes off of them as he did, he had learned that lesson early. Never take your eyes off a potential enemy, even if it's family... well friends, he could trust his family as far as he could throw them, with Uncle Vernon and Dudley's size, it was likely not to be very far.

"Heh heh, no problem, besides one of us would probably end up teaching you a few things anyway, you showed a lot of promise in classes, you and Draco. You two would make great shinobi." Naruto said.

"Oh, I don't much like Draco, but I don't think he's as bad as he acts, I'm also pretty sure he's not behind what's going on here, it's strange... don't you think?" Harry asked, Naruto chuckled and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is, and you're right about Draco, you really should trust him more you know, even if you are rivals." Naruto said, he was scratching the back of his head with a chuckle again.

Naruto banished his Raven clone to preserve chakara again, it was Sai's night to guard the castle so his clone wasn't needed. He quickly caught up with Harry before he reached Gryffindor tower.

"Harry." Naruto whispered startling the younger boy, it was amusing startling Harry, after all people would never sense Naruto unless he wanted to be found.

"Naruto!" Harry breathed, kunai still in hand from being startled, the kid really was getting better.

"Hey I just wanted to 'not' tell you that after we leave there is nothing stopping you from 'teaching' Malfoy these jutsu if you deem him worthy of it. But I didn't and will never tell you that or it could potentially get me executed for treason, but I didn't tell you so there's nothing to worry about." Naruto said, a grin growing on his face as he spoke, he loved not telling people things.

"So what your saying is..." Harry began catching on with a grin of his own.

"That I'm not telling you that there will be no one to monitor what you do after we leave." Naruto said turning to leave. "Oyasuminasai, Harry-kun." Naruto said in Japanese. He now was on a mission to find out which of these snot nose brats is Sasuke. He contemplated him being in Slytherin, but that would be too obvious. The thought of him being a second year or higher, unless he killed some one and took their place was plausible, but not likely. And then there were first years, even temporarily ruling out second years and higher that was still a lot of students.

When Naruto returned to the Slytherin common room Draco and Mr. Malfoy were having a row, though it was hushed. They clammed up when they spotted Naruto's blonde locks, not that he was sneaking, he was headed to his room after all.

"We'll finish this conversation another time, you may go Draco. May I have a word with you please?" Malfoy asked, Naruto nodded and stepped back out of the class room, Draco having gone to his bed.

"..." Naruto raised an eye brow at Mr. Malfoy, he wasn't going to start this conversation, he wasn't sure where his opinion of this man lay.

"You and the other transfers are the ninja Dumbledore hired correct?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? We're doing our best to find out what's going on, what ever got those students got a comrade as well, it is our top priority apart from the safety of students." Naruto said, Mr. Malfoy held up his hands in a slow down motion.

"I'm not questioning your ability, but Draco here says that there is one among you who can speak to snakes like the Potter boy. When I asked him who this was he said that it was a man in a white mask but the one time he appeared every one by the next day didn't remember him." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Ah yes, that would be Dumbledore's doing, Draco must have not drank anything that morning or evening in the great hall. Raven, I believe was the first one of us you met. He has an affinity for most animals, snakes are just one of them, if you are thinking he is this heir then your suspicions are mistaken, I can assure you we shinobi didn't know of magic until Dumbledore contacted our leader. In fact even she did not know, it was the previous leader who was friends with Dumbledore." Naruto said with a tone that was like he was listing off his favorite ramen, ever the dumb routine.

"I see... well do you know where he is at the moment I would like to personally speak with him." Mr. Malfoy asked, though it sounded more like an order.

"I don't know where he is and you can't find him unless he wants to be found, he's one of the best, even we couldn't find him easily if he didn't want to be found." Naruto said with awe, like he looked up to Raven as a superhero.

"That is a shame, well if you do see him send him my way. Have a good evening Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Malfoy said with a slight tip of his head before swiftly turning and vanishing from sight. Naruto slipped back into the common room and into the dorm room. Draco already lay on his bed but was on top of the covers lounging.

"What did father want with you? ...If you don't mind me asking." Draco added realizing he was being rude and nosey.

"He was just asking about Raven, it turns out that you remember him... that man with the mask. He came here with us, he's a guard that Dumbledore hired, there is also no chance he's the heir of Slytherin. As I told your father, Raven can speak to more animals then just snakes." Naruto said sitting down on his bed, pulling out an ink brush and paper.

"I guess that makes sense, but why doesn't anyone but you and me remember?" Draco asked sitting up so he could see Naruto better.

"Because Dumbledore put a potion in the drinks that night and the next morning, you must not have drank anything from the great hall." Naruto said, he began righting first year students names down in alphabetical order.

"No I didn't, I had some butter bear my father had sent me as a gift. So what is he? What are you, you're no normal student are you? You are always disappearing at night, where do you go?" Draco asked, Naruto mulled over weather he should tell him or not.

"Well, we all were hired by Dumbledore as well, just Raven is special ops, we're currently undercover as students. We're trained thieves, body guards, impersonators, warriors and if need be assassins, though my rank and that of my other team mates isn't assassin level. Kakashi Sensei is one of the highest of our ranks and our leader on this mission. Itachi and Kisame are criminals of the highest rank... but their organization is oddly enough trust worthy as long as the pay is good. We are what you call ninja or shinobi, and practical defense is a mild shinobi based training, or at least it could be classified as martial arts. You actually show great promise of possibly becoming a good shinobi, it's a shame that if I thought you anything one of us would end up having to kill you." Naruto said with the biggest grin he could muster, Draco chuckled but sobered when Naruto didn't join in.

"You're not joking are you?" He squeaked out, his complexion becoming paler.

"No I'm not, but that's not why I'm smiling. I said "I" can't teach you, but we are training some one under permission from our leaders that after we leave there will be no one to watch if he should happen to teach some one else... catch my drift?" Naruto said, his smile fading.

"Yeah, but you're not smiling now..." Draco said leery, he was catching on.

"Because it's your most hated rival we're teaching. Though he's pretty damn good at it, much like you would probably be I imagine." Naruto sighed, he had been holding onto this since Christmas, but never could bring himself to give it to Draco. At the time Draco wouldn't understand the gift unless Naruto told him, so Naruto held onto it just incase Draco did ever find out.

"Accio gift box." Naruto said, a rather large box floated up out of his trunk into his hands. "I got this for you at Christmas incase you ever found out. But you didn't know then so I couldn't give it to you. The kunai, shuriken and sword are pretty self explanatory, practice and time, I'll help you with those in my spare time, this wont over step secrecy codes. The jutsu and other stuff you'll have to learn from Harry."

Draco carefully removed the items from the box, he looked at the head band with awe, it had a cartoon-ish dragon on it that vaguely looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon from that muggle game Duel Monsters, the winner of the tournament was some shrimp Draco's age so it must not be a very complicated game. Draco found the letter attached to the head band, it said something similar to what he put on Harry's. The outfit they got Draco though was different then Harry's. It had tight but not too tight long pants boots that came up to the knee with black shin guards. He had on a sleeveless shirt, high gloves that came up to mid bicep and connected to the shirt with straps and arm protectors, over that he had a green vest exactly like Harry's. They had the vests specially made to resemble a Konoha issue Jonin vest but different enough they wouldn't be mistaken for a Konoha shinobi.

Where Harry was better at stealth and light physical attacks or long range attack, Draco was more close combat, he probably could be pretty good with stealth, but he reminded him a lot of Sasuke, his Tiajutsu was better then Harry's by far. Harry was more like Naruto, attack head first but doesn't have the agility to keep up, but their stamina made up for that, stealth was second nature. Draco was distract, toy with the enemy until they were either frustrated or there was an opening and then attack with a graceful killing blow or counter their counter for another graceful attempt.

"Wow... this is, I mean it's not proper wizarding clothes, but..." Draco said stripping down to his boxers and pulling the new out fit on.

"Ha, you think that's cool, you should see some of the out fits muggles are making now a days, this is as closest to ninja garb we could get, with altercations of our own, Harry's out fit is deferent except for the vests. I doubt that you guy's get into muggle fights but the vests are bullet proof with a full body bullet proof charm as well as other charms, though Harry already knows this." Naruto said, Draco looked down at the vest for a moment.

"Exactly like mine down to color and everything? This is Slytherin colors, I bet he doesn't wear it does he?" Draco said feeling the heaviness of the fabric as if there was wire netting sewn into the lining or something. 


	11. Chapter 11

"He wears the complete out fit every day under his school cloak, though lately he's had to resort to cooling charms because the weather has been warm. I would recommend that you do the same until you get used to the weight of the out fit, you might not notice it now, but it's heavier then it feels and you haven't added the weapons pouch yet. Also once you learn about chakara you can add chakara to the out fit to make it heavier for weight training." Naruto explained as he finished writing the list of names.

"Chakara? What's that?" Draco asked, he was always curious in class as well, though he asked questions when he thought no one was looking or listening.

"That's one the of the things I can't explain. Give it a couple of months and you can ask Harry." Naruto said standing up. "Alright, I have a hebi to catch!" Naruto said.

"A what? Do you have a lead on the heir or something, is it really a Slytherin? Hebi is snake in Japanese right?" Draco asked with a hopeful expression that made Naruto sad he didn't have one exactly.

"Not that kind of snake, you see there is another shinobi among us, this one used to be a team mate of mine until he turned traitor and joined the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. You could say he's our version of your Voldemort -Draco winces- only worse cause he's not dead yet." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed Draco the hole in his chest. "This is where he shoved his bear hand through my chest trying to kill me because I was trying to stop him from leaving. I considered him a brother, but he longs for power and he doesn't care how he gets it. He's here some where right now spying and probably sending information back to his 'master' about this school. I need to stop him and pray Orochimaru doesn't take an interest in magic." Naruto said hanging his head and shaking it at the thought.

"If he's really as bad as the Dark Lord then I hope some one stops him soon, I wouldn't want another snake obsessed dark lord rising up and tainting the name of Slytherin anymore. They say most death eaters were Slytherins, but that's not true only a forth of them were, the rest were either Ravenclaw or Gryffindors that agreed with the Dark Lords views. Hufflepuffs tend to be too open minded, though they usually are the only house that will even sort of defend us." Draco said.

"You know you should try and get along with Gryffindor more, it could save you guys a lot of trouble in the future. Yeah it'll take them a while to fully trust you, but in the end it will save Slytherin's name from being tarnished so much." Naruto said, Draco nodded.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along are about as good as the chance of Duel Monsters being real, which by the way is what this dragon looks like, can't remember the name of it though... don't tell anyone I said that, but I learned of it when my father met with some muggle CEO, his little brother was obsessively talking about it and the game looked kind of fun, like wizards chess or something..." Draco mused for a second before shaking it off. "But I would never really be allowed to get into it, the few cards the boy gave me, mother burned when her house elf found them. I hope these gifts don't meet the same fate." Malfoy said with true concern, it looked as if another thing was bothering Malfoy.

"Just leave them here over the summer, then she wont be able to get to them. But you look like you want to ask something." Naruto said.

"Well, yes I do. You told me back shortly after we first met that your home treated you badly, do they know you're a ninja, is that why they treat you so badly?" Malfoy asked, he could see how a wizard community would frown on that.

"No, almost every on in our village is either shinobi, retired shinobi or civilians who run shops and things. You see the Yondaime Hokage, the Fourth Hokage, sealed away a great evil demon inside of new born who's umbilical cord had just been cut to save our home, sacrificing himself for his precious people. Just before dyeing, he asked that this child be seen as a hero for being the jinchuuriki, container, and keeping the village safe with his own body. Instead those that had lost loved ones and fought in that great battle saw the boy as nothing more then the demon it's self. So then Sandaime Hokage, the previous Hokage who came out of retirement when his successor died, issued a law that the villagers who witnessed the battle and knew of the truth were never to speak of it again, especially to the boy least they be charged with treason so that the younger generations wouldn't be bare the same hatred." Naruto explained sitting back down then shifting to get more comfortable on his bed.

"You were that boy weren't you? You aren't a demon are you? I mean you don't look that scary." Malfoy said, his tone wasn't fearful but curious.

"I'm not exactly. I went thirteen years with out knowing what I really was. Then during a battle against an enemy on a mission, I thought a friend had been killed, the one I now hunt by the way. I freaked out, went berserk and tapped into the demon's power. The demon's power co-exists with me, the seal the Yondaime Hokage used is more like a strainer. Say you strain pasta from boiling water, the water would be the power, released from the strainer where ever the strainer directs it to, but the pasta which is the body of th demon remains in the strainer no matter how hard it tries to get out. But even that isn't an accurate description, because that power can physically change me. Unlike the strainer, my body wasn't made to strain that much power, it's more like the water from the pasta is acid, there isn't a noticeable change when the acid first starts coming out, but after time it slowly expands and warps those wholes, but once the strainer is gone desolved, the pasta is too... do you understand what I'm saying?" Naruto asked, he sighed folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. This was going to take longer then he thought.

"It think I do, are you trying to say that it's slowly killing you faster? Wait, that's an oxymoron, I mean that you're dyeing and the demon will too?" Malfoy asked, concern marring his face.

"I would be, if the demon in me hadn't changed my body recently to adapt to that power. That's why I said I'm not a demon exactly, but I'm still the me I always was and will always be, it doesn't change my personality." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Good enough for me, it's nice to get to know a little more about you, you know. You're all surrounded with mystery and everything, we know you but know nothing about you. Potter's the same way, I might not like him, but even father notices how malnourished he looks. I admit that he looks better now then at the beginning of the year, much better then last year, but when he came back from summer I could really tell. I'd blame it on growth spurts, but he really hasn't gotten much taller, do you think it's possible his family treats him badly?" Malfoy asked, Naruto could tell this was awkward for Malfoy to talk about. Kami forbid he show concern for the 'enemy'.

"I would stake my life on it. Our mission ends when school ends. Kakashi Sensei gave him a way to keep in touch with us via port key, but as far as protecting him from his relatives, Kakashi Sensei said there's nothing we could do. He said that Harry didn't want to leave because of something called bloodwards, but Kakashi Sensei wouldn't say much more then that. So I researched bloodwards and with what I found, from a tactical stand point if Voldemort -Draco winces again- were to come back or some other big bad wanted him, he would be completely safe in that house." Naruto said, Malfoy's eyes widened when he heard the term blood ward.

"Our mansion has one, only people who share the same blood are protected by the ward. Outsiders can't find you as long as you remain in the ward, they also can't step foot on the grounds with the intention to hurt some one in side. Potter's actually making a smart move by staying with in the confines of the bloodward, he's completely safe for as long as he's there." Draco said musing over the pros and cons of Harry's situation. Naruto stood once more, pulling the paper from his pocket and heading for the door.

"Huh, Naruto, I know you said you were going hebi hunting, but it's past curfew now and you'll get in trouble for being out after hours." Malfoy said.

"Even if I get caught, which wont happen unless I want it to or I royally screw up, I wont get in trouble. Hired guard remember, no one's going to question why I'm out of bed." Naruto said, Malfoy made the 'Oh' motion before standing.

"Can I come? I mean it wouldn't hurt to have a extra set of eyes and I can be quite sneaky when I want to be... plus I really want to wear my new outfit around for a while... can't do it during the day with out my cloak, like you said." Malfoy said with a pleading look.

"I'm tempted to say no and just knock you out so you can't fallow me, but you're right. I'm no very good at guessing wizarding behavior, you might be able to point something out that I miss, but as of right now I'm just bugging some places I know first years hang out. So I don't see the harm in you following me." Naruto said, opening the door.

"First years? Isn't this guy supposed to be your team mate? Is he that much younger then you?" Malfoy whispered as they walked.

"No, but we can create illusions to make our selves look like anyone, younger, older, animals, inanimate objects, we can even do a little bit of invisibility, but it's hard to use and waists a large amount of energy. It's kind of like your pollyjuice potion only better, it's one of the jutsu I taught Harry." Naruto whispered back, whispering wasn't necessary because he couldn't sense anyone in the area, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

"That could be handy, so Harry could be pretending to be you at the moment and I wouldn't know it." Malfoy mused giving Naruto a once over.

"No he can't, not exactly anyway, he still needs practice with it. He's getting closer though. He can tell you the rest of the jutsu later, it's too risky for me to talk about it right now." Naruto said as they approached a place near Ravenclaw tower were Ravenclaw first years usually hung out. Naruto jumped, clinging to the wall and placed a winking surveillance camera that Fred and Gorge sold him, just like the twins promised it sunk into the wall and vanished form sight.

"That was cool. How did you do that?" Malfoy asked when Naruto landed silently beside him.

"Fred and Gorge invented them, they're like muggle surveillance camera's only better and they hide them selves." Naruto said, he knew what Malfoy wanted to know, but this got that explanation out of the way first.

"Not that, though that is awesome as well, the wall thing, it was like you were stuck to it." Malfoy whispered with excitement.

"Chakara, it's another thing you can learn from Harry after we're gone. Now come along, I've got many stops to make." Naruto whispered and took off at a fairly speedy pace, it made him proud that Malfoy could keep up with the pace without much effort.

The next day Harry had yet another run in with Gilderoy, Harry and Ron had seen spiders making their way to the forbidden forest earlier, waiting for every one to leave dinner while sitting on his invisibility cloak was nerve racking. The thought of he's clumsy friend following him into the forbidden forest wasn't much help, he couldn't use his abilities in front of Ron unless it was life or death. Why he kept bringing Ron was beyond him, but he was his best friend and who knows, he might need his help at some point like last year...

It was hard work maneuvering Ron out of the castle past the teachers and Kisame who was on patrol. At one point he could have sworn Kisame looked right at them, but Mr. Sinky Fish Face must have not cared enough that his charges were sneaking out. In fact he probably thought it amusing. It made no difference as they stepped onto the moonlit grounds.

"Coarse." Said Ron abruptly as they made their way toward Hagrid's hut. "We might get to the forest and there's nothing to follow, if you ask me they weren't headed in that direction..." He trailed off hopefully, Harry shook his head.

"No Ron, I'm sure that's where they were headed, now come on." Harry said pushing open Hagrid's door, the place was dark and grim, if not down right creepy with out the cheery game's keeper around. Harry placed his invisibility cloak on Hagrid's table, they wouldn't need it in the forest and he didn't want to chance loosing it by some chance. Calling to Fang, who had been alone for the most part all this time bound to Harry's side as they made their way into the forbidden forest, Ron was startled when Fang's nose brushed his hand and Harry almost wanted to laugh when something ahead moved. Before they could make out what it was a bright light blared through the trees, Harry and Ron began to run and stumble toward the light, Harry had a pretty good idea what the light was.

"Look it's Dad's car! Being in the forest has turned it wild, look." Ron said, the car was all beaten up, one of the doors didn't close right, but there it sat. "And here I thought it was lost." Ron said walking up to it and patting it like a pet. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, the sudden overwhelming feeling of danger told him they were surrounded. Something long and hairy grabbed Ron before he could shout a warning, his concern for his friend left him open and something grabbed him as well.

What ever had them carried them deeper into the forest, clicking told Harry that there were others, lots of others around them. They entered a clearing where the moon and stars lit the forest floor to a scene that made Harry's blood run cold. Spiders, not just any spiders, horse size spiders that surround every inch of the very large clearing. Harry and Ron were roughly dropped the spider holing him made a clicking noise but Harry managed to make out words, it was speaking.

"Aragog!" The spider yelled at the center. From the dome shaped spider web crawled an elephant sized spider. It had gray on it's back and it's eyes a milky white, possibly blind, but Naruto had mentioned a clan of ninja that had white eyes and their eye sight was better then normal humans. That was discounted with the giant spider's response after the rapid clicked questions and answer of what was going on.

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked after the spider said that it was men. Harry knew that if the gigantic spider before them could see, he need not ask if it were Hagrid.

"Strangers." The spider clicked, Aragog ordered him to kill Harry and Ron.

"We're friends of Hagrid's!" Harry shouted, thinking on his toes for a way to avoid fighting these things, he doubted he could protect himself from so many, let alone himself and Ron. Aragog questioned why they were there, stating Hagrid had never sent anyone to him before. Harry explained Hagrid was in trouble, he explained that the people at the school thought it was Hagrid who had sicked the monster from the chamber of secrets on the students. Aragog told of how Hagrid had come to find him, raise him, how they thought it was he who come from the chamber and killed that girl in the bathroom, but clarified that he wasn't the monster.

"Do you know what killed that girl, what the monster in the chamber of secrets is?" Harry asked, their situation was looking better for the moment, something at the edges of Harry's sense told him to stay alert which he obliged, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature, a creature that we spiders fear above all else. I can remember begging Hagrid to let me go when I sensed it moving about in the castle." Aragog said, his voice drifting, lost in fearful memories.

"But what is it?" Harry asked, he knew he was pushing his luck.

"We do not speak of it! I never told Hagrid no matter how many times he asked me." Aragog said. Harry felt that they wouldn't get anymore out of the giant spider so he tried to leave politely at first. That's when all hell broke out, it was like a Typhoon struck and the pelting rain was replaced with giant spiders.

Harry grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt and almost literally dragged him at break neck speeds to the car. Ron managed to stumble to his feet long enough to dive in the car, Fang already cowering in the back seat. Harry had one foot in the car and a hand on the door when one of them grabbed him, the force of the lurch nearly knocked the wind from him. With more grace then he thought he possibly ever could muster, Harry twisted from the spider's grip and landed cat like on all fours, kunai sliding smoothly into his hand form his sleeve. He drove the kunai into one of the spider's eyes, a horrible screech filled the area that seem to super charge the other spiders. Harry waisted no time diving into the car, shouting accio kunai once he was safely planted behind the driver's seat.

The car took off on it's own once Harry had the door closed, kunai still clutched in hand while gripping the steering wheel for dear life. They shot up the hill from the spiders nest and when they landed Harry felt a sharp pain deep in his chest near his shoulder. When the car finally smoothed out enough for him to be able to look, the kunai was half imbedded in his chest, too high for vital organs he deduced, he had studied the book Professor Uchiha had given well. But a few centimeters closer to his arm pit with how deep it went it might have nicked an artery, though Harry wasn't completely sure. He pulled the kunai out before Ron caught sight of it, placing it back in his robes so he couldn't accidently hurt himself again, his black clothing would hide the wound until he could tend to it.

When the car finally broke the tree line it waisted no time depositing Harry and Ron roughly out onto the grass, Fang trotting out and back to Hagrid's door like he was the hero of this little adventure. Harry covertly put pressure on the wound, it was bleeding pretty badly, but not enough to cause Harry to panic just yet. Ron moving stiff neck stood then rushed over to the pumpkin patch to be violently sick. Harry patted the car in thanks and it took off back into the forest once more. Harry wondered if he'd ever see the car again as he made his way into Hagrid's hut to get the invisibility cloak, Fang dove in and curled up in his basket, exhausted from their trip into the forest. Ron was leaning on the scare crow post panting and shaking a little but looking slightly better.

"Follow the spiders he says." Ron grumbled venomly. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to still be alive!" Ron growled, for being so queazy looking he sure sounded like he could fight at the moment.

"Don't be that way Ron, I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his." Harry said tiredly and with as much soothing tone as he could muster.

"Exactly! He's always making monsters out to be not as bad as they seem. Look where that's gotten him! A cell in Azkaban. And what did we learn from going in there? Nothing! That's what!" Ron said, anger, left over adrenalin and the cold causing his body to shake.

"That Hagrid's innocent, that's what! And that Aragog wasn't the monster." Harry said, Ron snorted obviously thinking hatching a giant spider and raising it didn't count as innocent. It hurt Ron could be so cruel talking about Hagrid, near death experience or not, it was uncalled for. But the thought Hagrid was defiantly innocent and that it wasn't even an accident made him happy. This meant Riddle had caught the wrong person.

They made their way back to the Gryffindor tower in silence, Ron stiffly crawled into bed, immediately falling asleep. Harry patched up his wound, it hadn't been too bad, double checking where it was with the book, before butter fly bandaging it, then placing another larger bandage over that. He pulled his ninja clothes off, putting them away after muttering a reparo to the few cuts on them and pulled on his pajama's. It was taking him for ever to fall asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about who the heir could be, then something Aragog had said made him bolt up right.

"Ron. Pts, Ron." Harry whispered. Ron sat up groggily and grumbled angrily.

"Ron, I just thought of something. Remember that girl Aragog said they found in the bathroom dead, what if, what if she never left that bathroom." Harry said to Ron in excited whisper.

"You don't think, not Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked, Harry nodded excitedly, Ron grunted and rolled over going back to sleep.

Naruto had crossed off every first year name as potential Sasuke's by breakfast time, shadow clones patrolling by the hundreds. He was done with second years by lunch time, it didn't make any sense for him to be one of the upper years who had been there a long time and every one knew pretty well... so who did that leave? He banished his clones, he was running out of time, but he was tired and exhausted.

Naruto moved with some other fifth year Slytherins to his next class as they passed Gilderoy leading second year Gryffindors, he caught Harry agreeing with Gilderoy on something which was odd. Naruto slipped to the back of his group then followed the direction Gilderoy's group was headed. When he caught up to the group Gilderoy was no where to be seen, nor was Harry and Ron for that matter. He followed the only other hall they could have taken, it was in the direction of the infirmary and the lavatories, then onto some of their other classes. With a burst of speed Naruto caught up to the two in seconds, they weren't moving fast but they weren't strolling either.

"Hey, where you guy's headed?" Naruto asked startling the two boys, they were about to answer when McGonagall stepped out of one of the rooms.

"Two Gryffindors and... a Slytherin? What are you boys doing in the halls and where's your teacher?" McGonagall asked, Ron began stammering but Harry answered, keeping his words calm so as to not answer too quickly.

"We were on are way to the infirmary to see Hermione and tell her the good news, Naruto heard us and asked Raven to watch us so he could go see Sakura as well... we haven't gone to see them in a while and..." Harry said softly, hanging his head sadly, for a split second they thought it hadn't worked, but then McGonagall took in a breath and sighed shakily.

"Of coarse, I can understand..." McGonagall said her tone soft for once. "Where's Raven then?" McGonagall asked, her tone returning to normal. 


	12. Chapter 12

"He's following us, but with all the students and teachers that don't know about him he's staying hidden, don't worry, if we were to get into trouble he's close enough to be able to save us, as you know I'm not completely incompetent as well." Naruto said.

"Very well, I'll inform Professor Binns where you have gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I've given you permission." Professor McGonagall said. They waisted no time with the reprieve they had been given and took off for the Infirmary.

Awkwardly Harry and Ron did as they said they would, told a petrified Hermione about what was going on, how Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster and how the cure would be done soon. Then Harry noticed something clutched tightly in the hand Hermione hadn't used to hold the mirror. With much effort he pried it from her hand, Ron leaning over to see what he was doing. Carefully unfolding the piece of parchment he read over the contents.

"She figured it out." Harry breathed, Naruto looked up from Sakura and stood.

"Figured what out?" Ron asked stupidly, Harry and Naruto shared a look.

"Listen to this. Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly then the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from it's deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of it's eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, fir it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." Harry read out load.

"That explains part of it, but how's it getting around and how come no one's dead?" Ron asked, he had a point but then Harry noticed a word written on the side of the page.

"The pipes, see Hermione has it all figured out. The beam must only kill you if you are hit with it directly-" Harry started to explain.

"- that's why they were using the mirrors, to look around corners so that even if they ran into the snake, it's stare wouldn't kill them. It also explains why some one's been killing all of Hagrid's roosters, I've been trying to figure out that one all year, still have yet to catch the culprit in the act though." Naruto finished.

"There's more, last night me and Ron snuck out into the forbidden forest, Hagrid left us with a hint to follow the spiders, we did and came across Aragog. It's was te creature they tried to pin the blame on last time, but he mentioned that the girl that was killed last time died in a bathroom..." Harry said, it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, of all the ghost he hated her the most.

"Moaning Myrtle." Naruto moaned, she had taken to stalking Raven, asking if he was a Death Eater, if he was single and wouldn't mind dating a much older, incorporeal, girl. Naruto wanted to bash his head into the floor when Harry nodded, confirming his statement.

"That's where we were headed when you ran into us and unfortunately Professor McGonagall. We were going to ask her how she died and see if she could tell us what the monster was that killed her. It's not necessary anymore, but we're going to ask anyway. I have a feeling with the snake using the pipes... that the entrance to the chamber is hidden some where in a bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's to be exact." Harry said, Naruto smiled brightly.

"Wow, you figured all that out before I or the others could, that's saying something too." Naruto said, Ron paled.

"We should tell the teachers! It's not likely we could go after something like that on our own anyway!" Ron said, Naruto placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"He's right Harry, I doubt even I could go up against something like that with out any trouble and there's the heir... we still don't know who they are or what they're capable of." Naruto said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Wasn't planing on it unless it was an emergency, besides they haven't done anything in months, I'm sure we have enough time to go tell the teachers right?" Harry asked, though Naruto felt the unease in the situation as well.

"Yeah, you're right, we have plenty of time and the potion to unpetrify students should be done soon!" Ron said taking off for the staff room.

Naruto sat comfortably in a squishy chair, Harry and Ron paced the room waiting for the bell to end classes to ring. It never came, instead Professor McGonagall's voice echoed down the halls telling all students to return to dorms and teachers to report to the staff room immediately. Naruto motioned for them to get into an old empty wardrobe and shut them in, he did a flash of seals where Harry and Ron couldn't see and created a Raven clone. The door burst open to revile Professor McGonagall.

"Raven, Naruto, are Harry and Ron safe?" She asked immediately, Raven nodded to indicate they were.

"We were headed back to dorms when we heard you, I know we aren't staff, but we thought we would be needed here. We also have some information for you as well." Raven explained.

"That can wait unless it has something to do with where the chamber is, but wait to explain until I've briefed every one on the situation." She said, seconds later the other staff members and Mr. Malfoy entered, some out of breath, all except Gilderoy, Naruto noted with destain. He was starting to feel light headed and queazy, for some reason. His Raven clone was zapping the energy right out of him, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up as Professor McGonagall explained that Ginny Weasley had been taken into the chamber. Naruto moved to Itachi's side, trying his best to move normally and not draw the attention of the other occupants.

"Tachi... not going to last much longer, out of chakara for some reason, the chamber is hidden in the girls bath... room, Ron and Harry are in wardrobe, they can show you, don't tell anyone else." Naruto whispered in hushed Japanese. Kakashi Sensei looked at Naruto in confusion, just now noticing him standing by Itachi.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Kakashi Sensei shout, it sounded far away and weightlessness over took him.

Harry was tempted to look out and see what had happened, he cracked the door just enough to peer out with out being seen. Professor Uchiha was holding Naruto bridal style in his arms, Naruto was out cold for some reason.

"What did you do to him?" Professor Hatake asked, Harry didn't blame him for asking, Naruto was fine a second ago.

"I did nothing, he's exhausted him self. Probably looking for my foolish little brother and patrolling." Professor Uchiha said cooly, not fazed by the accusations, he walked up to Professor Snape and held Naruto out to him. "Seeing as you are his head of house could you escort him to Madam Pomfrey so she can make sure it is only exhaustion?" Professor Uchiha asked politely.

"As you wish." Professor Snape said. Harry was shocked at what Snape did next, he figured Snape would cast a levitation charm on Naruto, but he took him from Professor Uchiha's arms and carried him out of the room, he was stronger then Harry gave him credit for.

"You said Sasuke's here? Where?" Professor Hatake asked, Itachi raised an eyebrow, but before he could answer the door burst open.

"So sorry - dozed off - did I miss anything?" Lockhart asked brightly, looking around at each of them, he didn't seem to notice most of the teachers were looking at him with something ache'n to hatred. Actually the thought that he might be enjoying those looks crossed Harry's mind, something seemed off about that man and it wasn't just his ego.

"I do recall you saying you know where they chamber of secrets is, Mr. Lockhart..." Mr. Malfoy trailed off, for a split second an evil gleam crossed Professor McGonagall's face and an instantaneous moment of admiration for Mr. Malfoy.

"Ah yes, I do recall you mentioning it as well." Professor McGonagall added, a 'hopeful' smile on her face, the other teacher's caught on and added their two cents worth when Gilderoy stated back peddling and saying he didn't recall saying that.

Finally he caved and said he was going to go get ready, once gone Professor McGonagall gave Mr. Malfoy a thankful, but curt smile before telling teachers to go check and make sure students were back in their dorms. Later, after Harry and Ron had some how made it back before Professor McGonagall, sat worrying about Ginny. There wasn't much they could do, the dorms were monitored closely and even with the invisibility cloak they wouldn't get far with the ninja patrolling the halls. Harry wondered what had happened to Naruto, there had been no mention of his condition, it's not like they could ask either, though the common room was finally clearing out they decided to chance sneaking out to tell Gilderoy what they knew. They where about to make their move when the portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Harry, Ron, come with me." Professor Uchiha spoke, Ron jumped and looked at Harry not sure what to do, Harry obeyed with out a seconds hesitation, something told him they just found their get out of jail free card.

"Yes Sir." Harry said politely and stepped out, Ron hesitated a second longer then followed. Professor Uchiha lead them down the hall a little ways before stopping.

"Naruto told me you two know where the chamber is before he passed out earlier. You two are going to accompany me to the chamber so we can save the youngest Weasley girl." Professor Uchiha ordered, it almost made Harry want to dig his heels in and not trust the man, but Naruto had, so would he.

"I'm not telling you Professor, even if I did I doubt you could open it, I would bet the entrance can only be opened by a parstletonuge." Harry said, Professor Uchiha seemed to regard him for a moment.

"You are wise not to trust me completely, I was going to knock you out, there are also ways around this... Itachi." Professor Uchiha said, the last part caught Harry off guard.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Call me by my first name, but only in private, I do not like the title Professor." Itachi said, he had turned and started walking down the hall again.

"We need to tell Gilderoy though." Ron said, Itachi paused for a moment.

"There is no need, he will know. All you have to worry about is finding Ginny and getting her out of there, I will deal with the rest." Itachi said, continuing to walk. They followed in silence for a while, but the question of how Naruto was doing was bugging him.

"How is Naruto?" Harry whispered, when they were nearing the girls lavatories.

"I don't know yet, but before he passed out he said something about using too much chakara. If it's just chakara depletion some rest and he'll be fine." Itachi said, he motioned for them to be quite now, he slowly pushed open the bathroom door. They saw no one inside so they went in closing the door behind them.

"Boys aren't allowed- oh Harry it's you, long time no see, since you guy's aren't brewing anything now." Moaning Myrtle said, floating out of a stall.

"Myrtle, how did you die?" Harry asked moving as far away from the door as possible. Itachi began inspecting the area.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," She said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and us his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" Harry prompted.

"No idea." Myrtle said in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big. yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." Myrtle said smugly. Harry noted to himself to never piss her off.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Harry asked, Itachi and Ron paused in searching to hear her.

"Some where there." Myrtle said pointing at the sink in front of her toilet. Harry, Ron and Itachi gathered around the sink, Ron tried turning it on, but no water came out.

"There is a carving of a snake under the basin." Itachi said pointing to the little snake. Harry could have sworn Itachi's eyes looked red for a moment before he looked.

"Try saying something in parstletonuge." Ron said. Harry wasn't sure if he could the only time he had was when facing a real snake.

"Open." Harry said.

"Nope, that was english." Ron said. Harry stared at the snake, imagining it was a real one.

"Ooopen uuup." Harry said, the words coming out in low hissing sound. At once the sink began to move, sinking into the floor out of sight to leave a whole big enough for a good sized man to fit into. Clapping startled Ron, Harry and Itachi turned calmly to see who made the noise.

"Bravo, could have done it better my self. In fact I have. Though the heir is never down there when I go, I've been instructed to make contact with him if possible, seems this isn't the one I was looking for after all." None other then Gilderoy said gloating. Harry had a sudden surge of de ja'vu, thinking of Quarrell in his first year, was all his defense against the dark arts teachers going to be evil, two faced bastards?

"W-what are you doing here? I figured you'd be packed and on your way before anyone found out you were a fraud." Ron bit out finding his spine, though Harry couldn't blame him, his sister's life was at stake.

"Oh, a fraud I am. But not in the way you think I am. Why not rat me out brother, surely you've known most of they year that it was me." Gilderoy said, there was a poof of smoke and a young, handsome boy about Naruto's age that looked a lot like Itachi stood in front of them.

"It was none of my concern, our mission here was to protect the students from harm. You didn't pose a threat so there was no need." Itachi said, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"You're Naruto's ex-team mate, Sasuke right?" Harry asked, he was remained on guard even if the other male was standing in a lazed pose. Harry was no where near ready to face a real shinobi. Yeah, what he learned would give him the upper hand in a battle against a wizard, but a trained ninja he was a rookie at best.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response, Harry took that to mean yes.

"Were you pretending to be Gilderoy all year?" Harry asked, he wasn't sure how much he could get out of him but he had to try for Naruto's sake.

"No, used his own spell against him. He uses a memory altering charm. I would use it on him when I took his place at least twice a day. As of right now he's at the bottom of that whole stunned with no memory of who he is... strangely he's less annoying that way." Sasuke said slipping into a fighting stance. "I'm sick of talking, are we going to fight brother?"

"No, not unless you are going to take this opportunity to to contact the heir of Slytherin." Itachi said, he did something that even Ron could tell Itachi wasn't expecting Sasuke to do. He turn his back to them waved and walked out of the room in a lazed stroll.

"See you around then." He said, the door closing behind him.

"That was weird." Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"He has changed since I last saw him. Before he would have declared vengeance on our clan and simply attacked me head on. Weather this change is good or bad time will tell. Now come." Itachi said, stepping over the whole and falling in with out any restraints. Harry looked at Ron and followed a little more cautiously.

Harry barely landed on his feet, they stung for a few seconds before he walked it off, Ron wasn't so lucky, landing flat on his ass with a thump. They moved, no sounds except the occasional crunch of small bones under their feet. They came across a snake skin that was huge, Harry shrank it and put the shrunken skin in his ninja pack under his robes. Itachi raised and eye brow at that but said nothing, continuing on. They came to an opening, there lay Gilderoy, the spell used to stun him had worn off.

"Oh, hello, do you live here? Do I live here? Where is here anyway?" Gilderoy asked looking around, Ron jumped startled that Gilderoy wasn't stunned and dropped his wand. Gilderoy picked it up looking at it.

"Give that back." Ron ordered, Itachi and Harry were working on sneaking up behind Gilderoy when he began waving the wand around.

"Rather drab looking thing isn't it? What's it do? Swish Swish Swish." Gilderoy said waving it around like a sword. The wand reacted, a pulse of magic sent Harry and Itachi flying backwards, the roof of the tunnel collapsed separating the four of them. Harry looked at the pile of rubble and the direction they were headed, then at Itachi.

"Harry! Professor! Are you two alright?!" Ron shouted from the other side.

"Yeah, just a few scrapes. Look you try moving some of the rubble to clear a hole for us to get out, we're going ahead to help Ginny before it's too late." Harry shouted back.

"Alright, what ever you do save her Harry." Ron shouted through, it sounded like he said something else but he couldn't hear it. (Or else I'll never forgive you. Is what he said, btw.)

Harry and Itachi continued down the tunnel, Harry explained about the basilisk as they walked. The path came to a halt in front of a wall with three fearsome looking snakes engraved on it, green emeralds set into the eye of each one. Harry hissed open once more, the snakes seemed to spring to life, slithering around and the wall opened up into a large chamber. Harry looked to Itachi once more to help encourage himself when he noticed Itachi's eyes really were red.

"Itachi, your eyes..." Harry breathed, looking away on so as not to be rude for staring when Itachi turn those red eyes on him.

"It is my kekkei genkai, I'm not sure if you know what that is... though I suspect you may have one as well... but yes my eyes turn red when I have my Kekkei genkai activated. Though the are not as potent as a Basilisk stare, you would do well to avoid eye contact with me when I use them, the same goes for Sasuke or the one that calls himself Tobi. We can suck you into inescapable illusions, the illusions them selves don't usually kill you but they will weaken you enough for the user or one of his comrades to do the job." Itachi said looking back into the room. Harry nodded then took a step into the room and torches light themselves. In the center of the room lay a heap of clothing, at the edge of the clothing was a matted wad of red.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, dashing across the room before Itachi could advise against it, he let his wand drop beside him as he dropped beside her. "Please don't be dead - wake up!" Harry said, his wand had rolled away as he rolled her over, she was as pale as marble and her eyes were closed, she hadn't been petrified.

"She wont wake." Said a soft voice. A tall black hair boy was leaning against the pillar closest to them, he was pale and around him was slightly blurred. Itachi had moved to stand next to Harry, but not before the boy had picked up Harry's wand.

"Tom... Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, Riddle nodded, never taking his eyes from Harry's face.

"What do you mean she wont wake? She's not dead is she?" Itachi asked, he wasn't liking the feeling of this boy, if his suspicions were correct the one who stood before them was the heir to Slytherin.

"She still alive. But only just." Riddle said, not shifting from where he lean against the pillar arms crossed hiding Harry's wand.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked uncertainly, he looked more solid and colorful then other ghosts.

"A memory, preserved in the diary for fifty years." Riddle said quietly. He pointed to a the little black diary he had found in Myrtle's bathroom earlier that year.

"Tom, you've got to help us and get out of here, there's a basilisk down here." Harry said. "The basilisk could be here any moment, we need to go." Harry said, his gut was turning, the fact Itachi was standing there on guard wasn't helping it, it seemed that Itachi was trying to figure out how Harry knew Riddle and if he was a real threat or not.

"It wont come unless it's called." Riddle said calmly. Harry began searching for his wand. He was looking for his wand to use a levitating charm to lift Ginny with or defend himself. "Did you see-" Harry began to ask when he looked up to see Riddle twirling the wand in his long fingers.

"Give that back I might need it." Harry said, he was getting a really bad feeling looking at Riddle as a smile spread across his face.

"You wont need it." Riddle said, still twirling the wand effortlessly between his fingers. "I've waited a long time for this Harry Potter. To see you. To speak to you." Riddle said wistfully, it was almost like a secret admire confessing their love to some one. Harry tried to explain that they were in the chamber of secrets but Riddle insisted they talk now, Itachi put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How did Ginny get like this." Harry finally asked, he was finally catching on.

"Now that's an interesting question." Riddle said pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I would suppose the reason Miss Weasley is the was she is is because she poured her heart and secrets to an invisible stranger." Riddle said with scorn, like listening to some one's problems was such a chore. Harry asked what he meant. Riddle explained that Ginny had been writing in the diary for months and months telling him all about her worries and woes. How her brothers teased her, how she had come to school with second hand robes. Riddle's eyes glinted as he spoke. "How she didn't think the famous, good, great Harry Potter could ever like her..." The whole time he spoke his eyes never left Harry's, there was an almost hungry look to them.

"She wrote to me, I was forced to read all of her frivolous complaints, but I was patient, I was sympathetic, I wrote back comforting her, all the while feeding off of her fears and worries as she poured her soul into the diary, I grew stronger and stronger as she wrote. Until finally I was strong enough to star feeding little Miss Ginny Weasley some of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her." Riddle said, Harry was confused, he had used the diary, nothing had happened except he saw that memory where Riddle found Hagrid with the monster... then it click... Riddle had framed Hagrid.

"You framed Hagrid, and by pouring yourself back into Ginny, you mean that you were controlling her, don't you?" Harry whispered, his head hung, he had used Ginny, but what for. "But why, why open the chamber again? What good does it do? What have muggle born ever done to you?" Harry asked.

"You finally figured it out, I was beginning to think my adversary was a complete idiot and that it was pure luck you defeated me the first time." Riddle said. "Muggle born aren't my concern anymore, they haven't been my target this time around, it was a foolish and rash error on my part." Riddle said offhandedly.

"It has been you... So imagine how angry I was when the next person to write in the diary after you was once again Miss Weasley, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, panicked. If you found out how it worked, or worse I repeated all her secrets to you, told who was strangling Hagrid's roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until the dorm was empty and stole it back. But I had a plan worked out, you would come running if one of your precious little friends was attacked. I had remembered how Ginny wrote hoe the school had buzzed you could speak parstle tongue, so I forced Ginny to right her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried, but she didn't have much fight in her. She had poured too much of her soul into the diary, enough to release me from it's pages at last... I have been waiting here since, I have many questions for you Harry Potter." Riddle said, his eyes still boring into Harry.

"Like what?" Harry spat, clenching his hands into fists.

"Well," Riddle said pleasantly. "How it was that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was a red gleam to his eye's now, Harry wondered if he too had the same kekkei genkai as Itachi, but doubted it as Itachi was still staring at Riddle.

"What do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was before your time." Harry said, it scared him that Tom wasn't afraid to speak his name. Riddle turned writing his name in the air with Harry's wand 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', then waved the wand and the letters began to scramble.

"Voldemort..." Riddle began, the words 'I am' had formed. "Is, my past, present and future... Harry Potter." Riddle said, the words had now formed 'I am Lord Voldemort', Harry's blood ran cold.

You see, Harry." Riddle whispered. "I was already using the name at Hogwarts, to my most intimate of friends only, of coarse. You think I was going to use my filthy muggle father's name for ever? I, in who's veins from my mother runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin's blood? Keep the name of a father who abandon me before I was even born because he found out his wife was a witch, never. So I fashioned myself a new name and became the greatest sorcerer there ever was!" Riddle said, gloating.

"You're not." Harry said, his heart beating fast, this was the moment where all hell was to break loose.

"Excuse me. Not what?" Riddle asked.

"You're not the greatest wizard there ever was, Albus Dumbledore is, every one says so. Even when you were your strongest you never dared go against him and try to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were in school and he still frightens you now, where ever you're hiding these days..." Harry said. The smile had gone from Riddle's face to be replaced with a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of the castle by the mere memory of me!" Riddle hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather then believing it to be true. Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. Music was coming from some where. Riddle whirled around to stare down the chamber. The music turned out to be coming from Fawks, who appeared atop a pillar in a swirl of fire. He flew strait at Harry, dropping some sort of cloth in front of him.

"That's a Phoenix." Riddle breathed. "And that is the school's sorting hat." He added, erupting into a fit of bone chilling laughter. "Is that all Dumbledore sends his defender? A songbird, a ratty old hat and a new teacher who teaches a muggle defense class?!" Riddle said with mirth, he obviously thought Itachi useless. "To business Harry." Riddle said still smiling. "Twice in your past, my future, we have met. Twice I have failed to kill me. Tell me how you survived. Tell me everything. The longer you talk..." He added softly. "The longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, he knew Itachi might be able to get to Riddle before he did anything, but there was the defenseless Ginny to worry about. He glanced at Itachi who had yet to move or really say anything. The longer he stood there the more life drained from Ginny, then suddenly he noticed Riddle was becoming more solid. If there had to be a fight between them it was better to happen sooner then later, they didn't have much time left before Ginny really was dead, Riddle was stalling for time, not letting Harry stall for time.

"My, common, muggle born mother died protecting me, I don't know what made you loose your powers, no one does. But you're a wreck now, see where all that power got you." Harry said. Riddle's face contorted for a moment before twisting into a creepy smile.

"Ah yes, a charm like that is a good counter. I see where I went wrong... there's nothing special about you after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between you and I, surely you've seen it too. Both half bloods, orphans, raised by muggles, who clearly treat you as poorly as I was treated, though I could be mistaken. Probably the only two parstletonuges to enter Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look a lot alike... but after all it was lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know." Riddle said. Harry stood tense for a moment, he knew the battle was to begin.

"Now Harry Potter, I'm going to teach you a lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can given him." Riddle said turning to a giants statue at the end of the chamber. "Speak to me Oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." Riddle hissed in parstletonuges. The mouth of the statue opened, something slithered out of the mouth and hit the floor, Harry shut his eyes before he could even get a good look at the thing. His training with the ninja to use his other senses, as in hearing, was going to be put to the test it seemed. He hadn't heard Itachi move, but hoped he knew to shut his eyes as well, though it wouldn't matter in a moment as Riddle hissed for it to kill them.

Harry could feel the vibrations of the thing moving, a hand on his shoulder turned him around facing the opposite direction. "Open your eyes and run back into the tunnel, I will try and stall it for now, it's stare wont work on me." Itachi said in the same tone as always, not as if he was facing a very dangerous fifty foot snake that could swallow him whole. Harry didn't hesitate, he opened his eyes and took off.

"How! How can you look it in the eye yet you still stand before me! You are nothing but a muggle who only come to learn they had magic at the beginning of the year!" Riddle roared.

"I'm not sure how you came across that information, but you are sorely mistaken to think I am but a common civilian. We have what you call magic, but we use it in other ways. You your self was just talking about how you were born with amazing magical talent. Well I too was born with more power then most, if I were you I wouldn't under estimate me or the boy either." Itachi said, drawing shuriken from his sleeves.

"You see, you don't have to be an orphan to be treated badly. You are also right there are similarities between you and he, but instead of seeking vengeance out on muggles or his family, in that he has the potential to become stronger then either of us combined. Luck has only gotten him so far. From what Dumbledore had told us of his adventure last year, it was not luck that got him to you, or him finding the philosopher's stone. No, there is some one pulling the strings, even now I can grantee you things are not as they seem. After all, it's not luck I stand here before you, or luck that Ginny ended up with the book, though the one who gave it to her wasn't the one pulling the strings either." Itachi continued, the shuriken being tossed with little effort hitting the snake square in the eyes blinding it.

"You've blinded my snake. But he can still hear you." Riddle growled, ordering the snake to follow the sounds of moving feet. Itachi stood still, the snake moved to where Harry was running around, which soothed Riddle's anger some, probably thinking Harry couldn't hurt the snake. After it vanished into the tunnels Itachi continued.

"You should be more patient with the boy... I have read wizarding history, news, about dark wizards, one's the considered hero's... I don't agree with how you are going about making changes... I too am not perfect, having killed my own clan to save a village not worth saving after all... but if you are what I think you are, your past as you say it is, then Harry maybe a better alley then an enemy." Itachi said, hoping Harry couldn't hear any of this conversation. "My little brother works for some one from our world who would by wizarding world definition would be your carbon copy, he will more then likely try to contact you. This man how ever is far more foul and sadistic, though you share an affinity for snakes, the similarities, if I have judged you right are mild compared to him." Itachi added.

Harry could see Itachi talking to Riddle from his hiding spot, un able to hear what was being said, though it was far from his mind as he tossed a shuriken down the tunnel and the snake slithered by. Once he was clear of the snake he took off back into the chamber. He snatched up the sorting hat and placed it on his head, begging for help, the small amount of ninja tools he had wasn't going to last much longer, he either wasn't strong enough to pierce the snakes skin with a throw or the snake's skin was that tough. Instead of an answering response like he was expecting, something hard and heavy hit him on the head, he removed the hat reaching inside to grip something long, pulling it from the hat. It was a long silver sword, glittering rubies the size of eggs embedded into the handle.

Harry was suddenly tossed to the side, not nearly as hard as the person who pushed he was flung into a wall. Itachi had pushed Harry out of the way of the snakes tail, taking the blow full on. Itachi slid down the chamber wall, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Harry didn't have time to run to Itachi's aid though, the snake had reared back for another attack. Harry stood there, sword firmly in his hands as if it belonged. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the snake was coming at him with what should be god speed, just as the thing was to bite him in half Harry thrust the sword up into the roof of the serpents mouth. Belatedly, he saw the fang headed toward his arm, only able to watch in morbid fascination and horror as it sunk into his arm. The snake reared back with a screeching roar and then swiveled to the side, it's head hitting the cold stone floor of the chamber with a thunderous crash.

Harry pulled the fang from his arm, putting pressure on the wound as he stumbled over to where Itachi was. He could feel the fogginess of the venom taking effect already. He sank to his knees next to Itachi, gently nudging Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's eyes opened with a snap, but he seemed to be okay, at least not life threatening. He saw the snake dead, the sword glinting in the torch light from inside it's mouth, then noticing the missing fang laying on the ground between where they were and the snake. Looking at where Harry was holding his arm it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Itachi... you have to stop Riddle.. or Ginny will die... tell her that none of it was her fault for me?" Harry said, his vision began to blur and he swayed, it was all he could do to stay sitting up.

"Is there an anti-venom?" Itachi asked, wondering why Harry was talking like he couldn't tell Ginny that himself. When he got a shake of the head Itachi knew why, Harry was going to die and any moment by the look of it. Itachi stood shakily, he ran forward and in one clean motion scooped up the basilisk fang, made his way over the snake in one leap to where the dairy was and stabbed the book with the fang.

"No!" Riddle shouted, a light appeared in the center of his chest.

"I am sorry it has to be done, I can not let you kill another one of my charges, but remember what I said, it's not too late." Itachi said, opening the book and stabbing the inside pages. With a flash of light Riddle was gone and the color was returning to Ginny's face rapidly. Itachi picked her up and leapt back over the snake, when he landed on the other side he could see the Phoenix standing next to Harry with it's head bent over Harry's arm. Harry looked at his arm excitedly, then up at Itachi.

"Phoenix tears heal. Apparently they can also cure basilisk bite as well." Harry said, he was smiling but exhaustion was still present on his face. "Is Ginny alright? Is Riddle gone?" Harry asked, worried Itachi might be holding a corpse.

"The girl is fine and the diary has been destroyed." Itachi said, setting Ginny down, he was too tired to carry her anymore. He was sure he had at least four broken ribs and a concussion, possibly a cracked skull. Thankfully the girl had began to stir, pushing her self up and looking around. As soon as her eyes landed on Harry she wrapped her arms around the obviously sore boy, he would be Harry had a broken rib or two himself.

"Oh Harry, you're alright! Tom, the diary you have to destroy it." She pleaded, looking around again frantically, her eyes went wide when they landed on the snake then the mangled book.

"Been there, done that, don't need a repeat thank you very much. How are you?" Harry asked, looking relieved when she finally let go of him.

"I'm fine, tired, cold and hungry, but I'm fine. I'm sorry Harry, I did all that stuff, I killed Hagrid's roosters and wrote those messages, I didn't mean to, I wasn't my self you have to believe me." Ginny said sobbing.

"I know, Riddle explained everything. Come on Ron is waiting for us and at this point I'm looking forward to my bed in the infirmary." Harry said, forcing himself to stand.

Itachi was impressed that a boy his age, who wasn't even a shinobi, could be so strong. He wasn't showing weakness, though his wounds were more then likely worse then he was acting, he had also just survived a literal near death experience with out so much as the blink of the eyelash, nor was he boasting about it either. Even when he was about to die, he wasn't crying, saying he didn't want to die, he sat there, taking it like a man, thinking of his best friend's little sister's well being, even Itachi's, before himself. Itachi removed two scrolls from his ninja pack once Harry and Ginny had turned away from him. He slipped them into Harry's ninja pack when he lifted one of Harry's arms over his shoulder to help support him as they walked out of the chamber... the boy had earned his respect, he hoped he could trust him with those scrolls, one may hold the only chance of beating Madara Uchiha when the time came, the second was one with their clan's jutsu on it. What were they going to do? Charge him with treason again? The thought made him chuckle.

"I-Is something wr-rong Professor?" Ginny stammered, she was still crying, Itachi's chuckle was kind of creepy, even he had to admit.

"Nothing at all." Itachi said simply, setting Harry down not too far from where the pile of rubble was. Ron had managed to clear a small whole at the top. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, I'm fine, Harry's hurt, but I think he's okay, I don't know about Professor though." She said, looking nervously at Itachi.

"I'll be fine once my wounds are properly mended. Ron move your self and that bumbling, brainless, moron down the tunnel and around around the first bend you come to. Yell once you are there." Itachi instructed, Harry wondered what he was going to do.

"Okay..., but why?" Ron asked. Itachi fixed him with the famous Uchiha glare and Ron scampered to obey, giving a brief shout when they were clear.

Itachi did a flash of hand seals Harry had never seen before, he inhaled deeply, wincing and almost breaking his concentration, before blowing out a long, hot, stream of fire right form his mouth. The rock melted like butter, dripping from the top and slowly pooling out at the bottom. He stopped the jutsu, doing another set of seals Harry had never seen before. The ground began to shake, moments later up popped a gush of water from the ground, pouring over the heated rock cooling it instantly, steam billowing down the tunnels making seeing impossible. When the steam clear the hole where water had come up was gone, the water stopped and Itachi was bent over coughing or puking up blood, there was so much it was hard to tell.

"Oh my goodness, if we don't get him to a doctor he's going to die." Ginny said panicking, Ron saw all the blood, getting a good look at the blood and gore covering Harry, he leaned against the tunnel wall and deposited the contents of his stomach on the ground rather violently. Fawks arrived, he didn't see how the bird could possibly help, but he hovered in front of Harry with his long tail feathers dangling in front of him. Harry gripped his tail feathers and suddenly felt completely weightless.

"Every one, grab onto me, Fawks can carry us back up!" Harry said. Itachi, catching his breath as best he could moved over to him and took hold of Harry's wrist, instantly feeling light as well.

"Do as he says." Itachi ordered, though it came out with a bit of a wheeze, it was no less commanding. Each one grabbed on, Ron grabbing Gilderoy who was standing there looking awestruck at the newly formed hole. They soared up the pipes, Gilderoy whooping and hollering the whole way.

"This is just like magic!" He shouted, Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny giggled, momentarily forgetting all that had happened, even Harry felt good at the moment, then realized Fawks was singing again. Fawks deposited them in the bathroom, vanishing in a whirl of fire just as he had come.

Myrtle goggled at them. "You're alive." She said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Harry said grimly, getting some toilet paper to clean his glasses with.

"Oh... well I was just thinking... if you had died, you'd be welcome to share my toilet you know." Myrtle said, blushing silver. Ron grunted, leaving the bathroom for the dark, deserted hallway.

"I think Myrtle's grown fond of you, Harry! You've got competition Ginny." Ron said, but tears still streamed silently down her face. "Where to now?" He asked anxiously with a look at Ginny's face. Itachi began walking down the corridor, they all followed, thinking maybe he was going to the infirmary, but a short while later they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office.

For a long moment they stood there, covered in dirt, much and blood. Mrs. Weasley burt into tears and shouted her daughters name, enveloping her in a tight hug, her father not far behind. Harry how ever was looking past them, Dumbledore was standing in front of the fire place, beaming, next to McGonagall. McGonagall on the other hand had a wary look on her face with all the gore covering himself and Itachi. Itachi, he remembered needed medical attention. Professor Hatake and Hoshigaki stood in the room behind the desk, but Sai and Naruto were no where to be seen. Mr. Malfoy stood just on the other side of Itachi, as Harry turned to check on the man who saved him from being nearly killed by the sweep of the basilisk's tail, it was just in time to see Itachi's legs give out from under him. Harry couldn't react in time, there was a gasp and the clatter of wood on the floor. Mr. Malfoy had dropped his walking cane and caught the now unconscious Itachi from hitting the floor.

"Blimy, I thought he would go toward the infirmary first with those kinds of wounds... I wonder why he came here first." Ron said. Kakashi looked at Ron then Itachi in confusion.

"He must have know most of the adults would be here..." Harry said, muttering about how stubborn he was for not going for medical attention first.

"Well, now that ever one is happily reunited, let get him some help before he dies, I can barely tell if he's still even breathing." Mr. Malfoy said. "Harry, if you could be so kind as to grab my cane and follow me, you look like you could use a looking over as well..." Mr. Malfoy said, hooking one arm under Itachi's legs and carrying him bridal style out of the room.

Just like with Snape it shocked Harry that the older male was strong enough to carry Itachi, the man did carry a cane after all. He picked up said cane, giving Dumbledore one more glance before following Mr. Malfoy out of the office to the infirmary. To Harry's carnage every one followed asking how he had saved Ginny. And he told them, only pausing long enough for Madam Pomfrey to meant his broken ribs and give him a pain killer. He finally came to the part about the diary, pausing to look at Dumbledore for a moment then Itachi who he wish was awake. But Dumbledore saved him from having to make something up, he was obviously pretending to know just enough Harry could fill in the blanks and they would believe Harry's story because Dumbledore 'knew' most of it already and just needed the 'proof' it really was his suspicion. Mrs. Weasley began to harp on Ginny about using the diary, something about if you can't see it's brain when Madam Pomfrey cam out with the Mandrake potion.

Naruto bounced in his bed excitedly, apparently how ever long he had been in the bed had been too long... Harry thought as he watched he give each student the potion. One by one they woke, moving stiffly at first, except Sakura and Hermione who bolted up with startled screams. After every one was calmed and informed of the situation, including how Gilderoy had lost his memory, he was immediately shipped off to St. Mongo's. For their bravery and safe return of Ginny Ron and Harry were awarded two hundred points a piece. Dumbledore then motioned for Harry to follow him to his office.

Once Harry was settled in front of Dumbledore's desk. "First off I would like to thank you Harry. You must have shown great loyalty to have called Fawks." Dumbledore said stroking Fawks's feathers who was perched on his knee. "So you have met Tom Riddle... I bet he was most interested in you." Dumbledore said. Harry had the sudden urge to say that Riddle had said there was strange likenesses between the two of them, but he couldn't bring himself to say it to Dumbledore though.

"Sir... the sorting hat gave me this sword... I feel like this sword was meant for me. Who does it belong to and why did it come out of the sorting hat?" Harry asked laying he sword and demolished diary on Dumbledore's desk.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword from the hat, look there on the handle." Dumbledore said, Harry did. It was hard to make out what the sword said, his glasses were still covered in grime. Godric Gryffindor, it read. Harry stood, saying he would like to go to bed, he was about to leave when the office door was flung open so hard that it bounced off the wall. There stood Lucius Malfoy, behind him covered in bandages was Dobby.

"Good evening Lucius." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"The bored of governs suspended you and you still saw fit to return!" Lucius said, he was so focused on Dumbledore Harry doubted Lucius even knew he was in the room.

"Well, you see, Lucius, the other eleven governors contacted me today. Rather quite a hailstorm of owls actually. You see they had heard that Miss Weasley had been killed and felt the need to have me back. Rumor has it that you threatened to curse them if they didn't agree with you in the first place..." Dumbledore said, the tone he was using reminded Harry to much of the one Riddle had not but two hours ago.

"Why you... you manipulated them, twisting around things to make it sound like I had, didn't you." Lucius said in a dangerous tone, it was low and almost hiss like. "You've probably ruined any trust they had for me, some of those members are my friends, how dare you trick them into thinking such things. I swear to you Dumbledore, that one of these days I will have you removed as Headmaster of this school, you taint the very essence of this school, I can feel it weep with what you've done to it." He said.

"Really now, such harsh accusations, I have done no such thing. But tell me, you have not captured the culprit and protected this school any better then I have. In fact I dare say the guards I hired were the ones to do it. Even destroyed the cause, this diary here." Dumbledore said holding up the book, Dobby was pointing at the book, then at Lucius, it confused Harry until he remembered Ginny said she had found it in her cauldron, he remembered Lucius had picked up her things that day, he must have slipped the book into her cauldron. "A shame they will not return next year." Dumbledore added, Harry could have almost sworn there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but he must have been hearing things.

"They might not be, but before you so cunningly took the role of Headmaster again, I petitioned for the position of muggle defense class to become a permanent part of the curriculum in Hogwarts, as well as the guards running and it transfer students, weather they are guards as well or normal wizards from some other country. The bill was passed this morning and it would take more connections then you or myself combined to have the bill removed again. After all, the safety of the children come first." Lucius said with a sneer, Harry noticed a slight twitch at the corner of Dumbledore's eye but he other wise was unaffected, he didn't seem to mind that it had happened. "But that is not all... from now on, each year I get to choose who teaches the class, regardless of weather I am Headmaster or not." Lucius added. Harry saw the twinkle vanish form Dumbledore's eyes, though his face never changed, nor his tone.

"Wonderful, then I shall be looking forward to seeing who you hire for next year. Don't you think that it is wonderful that muggle defense shall be returning, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Lucius turned startled that Harry was in the room as well.

"Y-yes Sir. I liked the class very much, I am looking forward to taking the class again." Harry stammered, hating to be put in the spot light. It didn't help Dobby was still making covert hand jesters between the book and Lucius. "But Sir, you were the one to drop that diary in Ginny's cauldron weren't you?" Harry asked, blank confusion was the reaction he received.

"What do you mean? I would never do something like that, I may not get along well with Aurthor, but I do not hold it against his children the choices he has made, Harry." Lucius said. This confused Harry, Lucius was being genuinely honest, he was sure of it. "If you will excuse me I have relationships with friends to mend. Come along Dobby." Lucius said, nodding curtly to Dumbledore and giving Harry a slightly more friendly nodded.

After Lucius had shut the door, Harry quickly pulled off one of his shoes and took the sock off and put the shoe back on. He snatched up the dairy from Dumbledore's desk. "Sir, do you mind if I borrow this?" Harry asked. For a moment it looked like Dumbledore was going to say no, but he nodded and let Harry leave. Harry ran up to Lucius, he had made it quite a ways down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy! Lucius!" Harry shouted. Lucius halted and turned toward Harry curiously.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Lucius asked, Harry suddenly had a surge of guilt for what he was about to do, but he had to do something.

"You for got this." Harry said, thrusting the book into Lucius's hand before he could really register what it was. A look of rage and hurt crossed Lucius's face when he saw what it was.

"Did Dumbledore put you up to this? Harry, I didn't give it to her, I thought you a better judge of character then that." Lucius said, shoving the book into Dobby's hands and turning to leave. Harry motioned for Dobby to open the book, which he did.

"M-master! You did, Mistress bewitched you into doing it! She made me swear not to tell, Dobby had been trying to protect Harry Potter Sir all year, please forgive Dobby, but this was the only way Dobby could tell." Dobby sobbed, holding up the sock.

"What..." Lucius breathed in horror, turning around slowly, his eyes landed on the sock, then the diary.

"It be true Sir, Dobby had to punished himself every time for disobeying orders to try and warn you and Harry Potter Sir. Mistress was not happy when Harry Potter Sir arrived at Hogwarts." Dobby said continuing to sobbing in that high pitched wail of his.

"I... I'm sorry Lucius. I thought maybe you had done it on purpose and was just denying it... so I tricked you into setting... into setting Dobby free..." Harry said, tears streamed silently down his face, he refused to break down completely. He had been wrong, even if he knew the truth now, he had doubted Lucius and his instincts, surely hurting Lucius badly by this miss trust.

"Harry... I'm not mad. You did the right thing, if you hadn't who knows what could have happened. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure something like this doesn't happen again." Lucius said, pulling a hanker chief from his sleeve and drawing his wand from his cane, to Harry's surprise, he wiped Harry's tears from his face, then tapped him on the head gently with his wand. A trickling warm sensation ran from Harry's head to his feet, his sock being replaced, the feeling of being clean made him check himself over. He was in fact just as he was before going into the chamber... then he realized he was still in his ninja outfit.

"Thank you, and could you not mention this out fit to anyone? It's kind of a secret." Harry mumbled with a slight blush.

"Why? I rather like it... bit odd for a wizard to wear though, did you buy it in a muggle shop?" Lucius asked, though a look of doubt was evident on his face.

"No, the transfer students gave it to me at Christmas... it's an outfit modeled after what they wear in their village, but I can't tell you anymore then that, you already know they were hired to be guards." Harry said.

"Ah yes, strange bunch they are. But from what I could gather about them, they're good people. Or at least most of them are I believe. I have to go now Harry, I will hopefully be around the school more often, as you heard I am in charge of the new defense class. If you ever need anything, come to me or send an owl, no matter the time of day." Lucius said, brushing a lock of hair from Harry's eyes before turning to leave. "Oh, and take good care of him Dobby." Lucius added as he vanished around the corner. Harry stood the for a moment longer before heading to the Gryffindor tower for hopefully a good nights sleep.

Naruto had 'escaped' the hospital wing, much to the carnage of Madam Pomfrey. She really hadn't had time to fuss over him thankfully, the mandrake potion was more important then some sleep deprived kid. Of coarse she had just done the basic check up, made sure he wasn't running a fever or was seriously sick, though she had instructed him to stay in that bed until she could get a better look at him when the potion was administered. Instead he slipped out when the others left, blending in with the rather large crowd.

He had made his way to his bed, ready for a good night's sleep. But the moment his head hit the pillow he was sucked into the sewer like depths of the seal where the Kyuubi resided. He followed the path, noticing that the water was gone that usually flooded these corridors. When he approached the chamber Kyuu-kun was sealed in, it suddenly became brighter, from the tunnel floors grass sprouted out and fanned out into a small meadow like room. The ceiling was much like that of the great hall's, only warmth came from the clear blue sky above. Tiny flowers were littered about in the grass, a small garden pooled out from a square pocket on the other side of the room... where Kyuubi's cage used to be. In the center of the room was a quilt spread out, a small table with sake set out for two set to one side of it. A blond man lay with his back to Naruto, facing another man with shoulder length, shaggy, flaming red hair, brilliant gold eyes, two fox like ears peeked out form his hair and nine fluffy tails rustled in a gentle breeze that seemed to come form no where. What was most odd was that the red haired man was that he had on a white trench coat with a fluffy collar despite the warmth of the room.

The blond man rolled over and sat up, his own short, shaggy hair rustling in the wind, he looked up and the face of the Yondaime Hokage smiled softly at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto, it is nice to finally be able to meet you, no matter how short lived it may be, my son." The Yondaime said.

"How are you hear? You died when sealing Kyuu-kun." Naruto said, moving to the edge of the blanket and sitting down cross legged in the grass, his gaze kept shifting from the garden and between the two men on the blanket.

"I did, but I also sealed a part of my soul in hear as well..." Yondaime said.

"But then why haven't you talked to me sooner? Where were y- the seal, that was the piece of your soul wasn't it? But that means the seal has been broken..." Naruto whispered in slight fear of what this meant. Would he die? Would Kyuu-kun die?

"Yes, it has... but Naruto, when sealing the Kyuubi inside of you I knew he was not evil, but being controlled by some one else. The seal that is normally used would mean the Kyuubi would not only die, when you died, but could be removed from you and be used again, against it's will. The Akatsuki was around even before I sealed the Kyuubi in you, the leader of the Akatsuki was the one who tried to take the Kyuubi in the first place. I could not let the Kyuubi ever fall into their hands. So I modified the seal. Slowly, the more you tapped into the Kyuubi's power, the more your souls would merge. This has slowly turned you into a half demon of sorts, it should not change your outer appearance, you will still look human most of the time. It will be like having a split personality, but the Kyuubi will be you and you the Kyuubi, your thoughts will be one, no longer separate minds, so you will not be able to talk to him, but you will know what he would think or say. Your body will change when using the Kyuubi's power, you will look exactly like the Kyuubi you see before you." Yondaime said. The red haired man now confirmed to be Kyuubi grinned and gave a piece sign with a wink.

"You heard him kit. But that's not all we have to tell you I am afraid. The Akatsuki can still use us if we're not careful. But the chances of that are slim, because our soul will be half human the jutsu's and seals they use will not work completely on us, but to what extent I do not know." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head toward the semi transparent sun, letting it warm his face. "Do you remember when I was telling you about my cousin Naruto? About how he and I were the last Kitsune demons alive, for the most part?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah I remember. You said he inhabited the body of an unborn child... does that mean I'm like him then?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"Well I was always more for pulling pranks and he was more drawn toward shinier things... but that is besides the point kit. You see, when there is only male Kitsune left, like some other creatures one of the males will gain the ability to carry kits so the Kitsune race will not die out. Normally the two Kitsune would pair together, but as we are both half breeds now, it had to accommodate for the human gene. We both, though still male, can carry kits when we meet out mates..." Kyuubi said, removing the trench coat to revel a toned chest and a protruding stomach, the combination was quite odd.

"What are you trying to say... when Itachi and I? We, kits, are you serious?" Naruto stammered, his mind was trying to wrap around how this was possible. Yondaime on the other had was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" He laughed. "Yes." He said, making fists, lifting his arms and bring them down with excitement.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Naruto. They will also be due some time in early June, Kitsune don't carry nine months like humans, usually four to five months depending on the size of the litter. We could have them any day now, as it is already the end of May and the end of or mission. " Kyuubi said, placing a hand on his stomach. "But being original male we will only be able to carry one to two at a time. You will have to change into this form to be able to birth them though. You will also go into heat once a year, best to avoid people during that time." He added smiling fondly at his stomach.

"Them? You mean two of them? Why doesn't my stomach look like that? Can you tell what gender? Heat?" Naruto asked, crawling over to Kyuubi and placing his hand gently on Kyuubi's stomach... his stomach.

"They're both males and it will show on you as well now. Because we were technically separate bodies it only showed on mine, though it was still possible for us to conceive because of the changes I made. The strain on your chakara recently though exhausted us, making our powers even out, that is what broke the seal, our bodies are in harmony and now will remain that way as we regain our strength. During your heat will be the only time you can conceive kits." Kyuubi explained. The calling of his name had Naruto turning from the attention of his soon to be kits. What he saw was Yondaime standing before him, ghost like, yet still solid enough he could probably touch him.

"Yeah... dad?" Naruto asked, trying out the word he had longed to use as a child. He had at first been mad when Jiraiya told him that Yondaime was his father on their three year training tour. But he had come to understand what the Yondaime had done and had forgiven him. A sad smile spread across the Yondaime's face.

"It's time to wake up. This room will vanish when you do wake." Yondaime said.

"What will happen to you?" Naruto asked, tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Was the father he had just met going to leave him before he even got to know him?

"The seal prevents me from passing on, so I will be reborn as one of your children, then reborn in one of theirs and so on. I do not think I will have any memories of my past selves though. It's not how reincarnation usually works. Hopefully one day, though, we can stop the leader of the Akatsuki together and bring him to justice." Yondaime said, he was fading faster now, the room around him blurring as well.

"Then that will be your name, Tenchuu, Heavenly Justice and your brother will be Jinchuu, Earthly Justice." Naruto said. Yondaime smiled warmly, he said something but there was no sound, there didn't need to be, Naruto knew he liked the name. The light of the chamber faded, becoming darkness and Naruto's consciousness faded into the land of dreams.

The next evening the end of the year feast was a sight to behold. Every one was wearing pajama's and talking excitedly. People were running up to Harry left and right, but what really made Naruto laugh was when Hermione and Sakura both squished Harry between their bosoms shouting you solved it! In their excitement they hadn't realized that Harry's head was firmly planted in both of their breasts, his face as scarlet and the Gryffindor banners. The scene became even more funny when Hagrid clambered up to them and wrapped his long bulky arms around all three of them, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Once Hagrid had released them, Sakura and Hermione still holding Harry in that awkward position, Sai made a rude comment, obviously having pointed out Harry's predicament. Instead of them being mad at Harry, like Sai had probably hoped, Sakura stunned him and Hermione transfigured his pajamas into a frilly white and pink lolita dress with his hair pulled back in a head band with a giant matching bow. He actually looked pretty good in it oddly enough... especially with that blank stare of his.

Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi Sensei were sitting at the head table. Itachi was just sipping tea, though Dumbledore, who sat next to him kept insisting he try things, every now and then placing some sweet or another on Itachi's plate enthusiastic, which remained there untouched. Naruto stared at Itachi for a long moment, praying the others wouldn't see him and Itachi would finally make eye contact. It was dangerous doing this, but they were running out of time for Naruto to tell Itachi.

Finally Itachi by some chance sensing Naruto's gaze looked directly at him, it was only for a second, but he stood and excused him self using the excuse he needed to use the bathroom when Dumbledore asked if he was turning in. Naruto waited about three or four minutes before stealthily making his way out of the great hall, any one who would notice his absence was currently too engrossed in conversation to realize he was missing. Naruto opened the door to the boy's bathroom, the halls were deserted and the bathroom bare except for Itachi, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Do you need something? Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked softly, flicking his wand to lock the door and place silencing charm on the room. Then moving to stand behind Naruto and wrap his arms around him from behind when Naruto had yet to speak. "Is something wrong, Koi?" He asked, pressing his cheek against the side of Naruto's head, his lips brushing Naruto's ear as he spoke.

"I don't... Itachi, what if I told you... you are going to be a father?" Naruto said slowly. He didn't know how Itachi was going to take this, after all the thought never accrued to them something like this would happen.

"What do you mean? The only person I have been intimate with in a very long time is you, Koi." Itachi said, pulling back and turning Naruto around to face him, Naruto couldn't meet his eye, he was scared Itachi might hate him, think him a filthy demon or a freak. Maybe he doesn't want the Uchiha name to go on?

"That's what I'm trying to say... you see I'm under a henge at the moment, you don't have your sharingan activated so you wouldn't notice it, but..." Naruto said softly, releasing the henge, he hesitantly reached out and placed Itachi's hand on his stomach. "They're ours, Itachi, and they'll be born soon. It was caused by the merging of me and Kyuu-kun, they'll probably have a minor amount of demon in them." Naruto said, he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face, it was taking a long time for Itachi to answer.

"A father..." Itachi breathed as it fully sunk in. Itachi embraced Naruto in a tight hug. "Koi, I can't explain how happy I am." Itachi said, burring his face in Naruto's shoulder, Naruto felt something wet seep into his cloak.

"Itachi." Naruto said softly and hugged him back, fear of rejection leaving him. Naruto held Itachi as tears silently fell from his loves eyes, he didn't need to explain, this was more then enough to tell Naruto Itachi still loved him.

"Naruto, you said them..." Itachi said after a short while, lifting his head and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Naruto gave a dry chuckle.

"So I did... twins, both boys." Naruto said. Itachi bent down lifting Naruto's shirt to revile the round pink tummy, he gently pressed he ear to Naruto's stomach which elected a giggle out of him.

"Have you thought of any names?" Itachi asked, none coming to mind right off top of his head.

"Yes, Tenchuu and Jinchuu. One of them will be the reincarnation of my father. If you look, the seal is gone." Naruto said. Itachi leaned his head back in surprise.

"You're right... I wonder if this could mean that we can't us the Kyuubi's power anymore, that would mean you would be free from us." Itachi said, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Not, I was told that the leader was the one who used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha and that they could still use me, I am the Kyuubi now, Itachi." Naruto said, the color drained from Itachi's face.

"This could be bad if he finds out. At least when the Kyuubi was still sealed we had a three day period of time where you could be rescued, but now..." Itachi took in a silent deep breath and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

"I know. But I am only half demon, not a full one so there is a chance the jutsu he uses will not work completely or not work at all." Naruto comfortingly.

"That might be enough leverage to at least break the jutsu, but be careful. How are you going to explain our sons? How are they going to be born?" Itachi asked, replacing his ear to Naruto's stomach.

"I will transform to birth them. But I don't know... I want them to have your last name, but that could get back to Sasuke or the wrong people. I could 'adopt' them, if the village would let me, but what if they inherit the sharingan? How would I explain that? Itachi... I am scared, not for me, but our children, I don't want them to have the life I did, nor growing up not knowing who their parents are. It's going to be bad enough you can't be with me to raise them." Naruto said, Itachi stood and embraced him once more.

"Naruto, until they are born, you should stay some where other then Konoha. I wouldn't suggest not staying in the shinobi world all together. You should contact Tsunade, if you trust her enough, tell her what has happened... omitting that I am the father and ask if you can stay in this part of the world until they are born. I will contact leader and tell him I'm going to stay and study this world a little longer or something, it shouldn't be a surprise seeing as I'm always requesting leave to investigate on new jutsu or other forms of information." Itachi said, Naruto smiled. 


	14. Chapter 14

"I trust her, but it will be hard to explain the kits to her right now, it's something I should do face to face, but I have another idea. After the third died, she's the only other one that knows I'm Raven, Raven would have had mysteriously died on a mission if she wasn't trust worthy. Jiraiya would know except I don't think he knows of Raven except what he might have over heard other Anbu talking about, he has no reason to suspect it's me." Naruto said. He wrote a coded scroll explaining to Tsunade that something with the seal had changed, not to worry, and that he need a couple of months before he returned home to active duty again. He cut his palm and summoned one of his toads, Gamamichi, handing him the scroll. Once Gamamichi was gone, Itachi unlocked the door.

"I should head back, are you returning to the feast as well?" Itachi asked, keeping and eye on the door incase some one walked in.

"Yes. I'll rent a room in diagonally or something, it should be cheap enough for me to afford for the short time I'll be here and still have enough to pay my land lord what ever ridiculous amount he will charge me to have my apartment back." Naruto said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to be a missing-nin." Naruto said jokingly.

"For me it is. But despite how much I hate working for them, the Akatsuki takes pretty good care of us as far as a place to stay and keeping hunters off our tails. I wouldn't suggest the life for you though, especially with our children on the way." Itachi said, kissing Naruto on the forehead before leaving the bathroom. Naruto actually used the bathroom before leaving, after all, isn't that what they're for?

Harry, after being thoroughly embraced was left to his own accord pretty much for the rest of the night. He had noticed Naruto was going, wanting to ask him how he was doing, but forgot when he struck up a conversation with Sai, who was still wearing the lolita dress.

"Why don't you change it back or change out of it?" Harry asked after a while, they had been talking about Quidditch before.

"I don't care. What I wear is not important as long as it doesn't hinder my movement too badly. If I had it my way I would wear nothing but a belt." Sai explained, the Weasley twins whistled and wooped patting Sai on the back while laughing.

"Now there is a real man-" Gorge started.

"- not afraid to go commando." Fred finished. They then burst out into singing 'I'm not wearing any underwear today' song. (If you ever watched the, 'Real Ninjas' amv, on youtube, you know what song I mean. XD Reeeeeaaaal Ninja's. Go commando in public.)

The next day Harry said good bye to every one several times before boarding the train that morning. The Naruto and the others each gave him supplies so that he wouldn't run out before they could send him more. The realization of him returning to the Dursley's hit him hard that afternoon, time had seemed to move quicker with the fast approach of Platform 9 3/4. Oh how he wished he didn't have to return. But who knows, maybe things would improve a little? His skills of stealth would at least allow him some time to sneak out at night, maybe it wont be so bad. With that thought Harry excited the train with less of a feeling he was headed to the gallows, this summer he was going to make staying at the Dursley's as comfortable as possible.

On a desert island, bare of any life except the occupants of a giant fortress that housed most of the wizarding worlds most dangerous criminals, a guard doing his rounds, noticed one of the previously occupied cells, void of it's captive. Quickly he ran to the wardens chamber, pounding on his door frantically, one of the worst criminals to walk this earth had escaped, said to be the You-Know-Who's most loyal subject.

"Sir! Come quick! Sirius Black has escaped!"

The End... for now. 

AN: Wow... I finished it, can you believe it?

Sorry for such a long wait. It seems anytime I want to do something, shit happens. First my mom's computer that has internet died. Still to be fixed, though that didn't stop me from writing, working seven days a week did, then I finally get a break and go to work on the story, do I get to, oh no, my monitor on the computer I have bit the dust after twelve years of constant use. This story of coarse was saved on that computer. Sooo, I waited and waited until I found a computer monitor on ebay I could afford and bought the damn thing. Still have no internet, but thanks to public library you now have the completed version of Masks Not Worn, the first in my Harry Potter crossover sires. I will be starting the sequel as soon as I can, but it might be a little while before the first chapter or two will be up, depending on how long it is before I can get a hold of a computer with internet. Thank you so much for those of you who have waited patiently through out this for updates that were few and far between, I hope you enjoyed the ending of this segment and will return for the next.

Yours truly,  
Murakami no Kitsune.

P.S I'm going to be editing the first half of the story, fixing the major grammar and spelling errors. . When it is done I'll post an author's note as a new chapter alerting every one it has been done and you can go back and re-read the story. I realize there are probably plot errors as well, I will try and fix them when I come across them. Gaps in writing make me forget things and thus you have plot errors. Also there will be a link to the Sai in a lolita dress on my home page! 


	15. AN: Sequel Is Up!

AN: Hello readers! I am glad to announce that after so long the Sequel to 'Masks Not Worn is now up! It's titled 'Truth Be Told'! I am glad so many people enjoyed this story and hope they enjoy the second 'book' of this saga!

Yours Truley Murakami no Kitsune 


End file.
